Welcome to the Storybook
by emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: A high school au, Emma new foster family the Tillman's are residents of storybook a town cursed by an evil queen only Emma can break the curse if Killian Jones can get Emma to believe will be plenty of adventures in storybrooke before that happens. Captainswan, charming family, fozenswan, Mulan/Elsa
1. Home is where our story begins Part 1

Emma Swan had never been to shy person only relying on herself for the most part made her a confident young women, her life unfortunately had recently turned upside down nightmares a few psyche evaluations ending with her giving up on her pleading her innocence and having a little stint in juvy landed her standing on the steps of her new high school in storybook Maine Emma was trying her best to leave her past behind however she been down this road before in fact Emma mumbled under her breath fresh start number five as her new foster mom Josie dropped her off. So as she stood at the gates of her new school in a new town she hesitated before entering. Even though she was out of juvy Emma still felt very trapped by it all watching as all the other kids walking in with their friends they all looked so free Emma envied them. However all that she could do was get through the day without anything weird happening maybe even make a friend, she was hoping.

Emma slowly made her way into the halls of Storybrooke high it was another new school she'd been through the routine so many times most schools seemed to be set out the same way so without any guidance Emma easily made her way to the front office. It was small and busy office many students and staff rushing around, there was a girl just in front of Emma in the line in an argument with the office lady.

"Yes I understand, but its special book a one of a kind and I can't find it anywhere" Said the girl a little worked up.

"I understand but you must of left in somewhere else those lockers can't be broken into" the office lady answered using her hand to rudely inform the girl to move aside.

In a bit of a huff and with much hesitation the girl moved to the side and Emma walk to the front her documents ready hoping to get this done quickly she didn't want to be late on her first day this was a new start and it needed to go off without a hitch. As Emma got to the front she smiled at the lady the look that was returned was not pleasant she looked down here from her glasses.

"Yes" the lady said looking down at Emma

"I'm a new student, Emma Swan I was told" Emma started but was interrupted

"Bit late aren't you, supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, "she said walking off grabbing a few files placing them in front of Emma "here is your schedule list of text books you will need to have and the schools code of conduct which you are expected to follow" with the way she enounced that last part Emma new she must have read here file so much for privacy.

"Thanks I'll be sure to read all this" Emma responded with a snarky grin

"hey Elsa, show the new girl to her locker number eight fifteen" the office lady said looking towards the girl she was bickering with earlier who still hadn't left the office it looks like this was the office lady way of politely telling her to leave.

"Sure" she answered simply but you could hear the frustration in her voice

Emma awkwardly followed her out into the Hall it was busy people everywhere they were all staring at her in a small town like this the new girl stuck out, she quietly followed Elsa but Emma felt bad having to be lead around like a nuisance at burden like she was to everyone. What was she even doing Emma was dreading the idea of having to ask one of these kids for a pen or paper as she had neither when Elsa turned to her.

"Hey ugh, Emma is it I'm sorry I'm being rude I'm Elsa your lockers right by mine, do you know what you have first period" Elsa asked smiling

"English room four B, I have no idea where that is" Emma said looking down at her schedule quickly

"It's alright I can show you, you'll be fine that teachers real nice Miss Glass the office lady isn't really helpful she's a bit of a ughh" Elsa trailed off

"A bitch" Emma finished

They both laughed and Elsa did a little impression of her staring down at you over her glasses routine when Elsa stopped by the locker.

"Ok this is your locker and room 4B is just down the hall on the right, I've got to go or I'll be late but maybe I can meet you after class my lockers right by yours I know it's hard to make friends on the first day I can introduce you to all the cool people if you want" Elsa said

"Yeah thanks so much" Emma said as Elsa already started to walk away to class and suddenly the hall was empty great now Emma had to be the new girl who walks in late.

Emma eventually found her locker combo when she heard the bell ring once more class had started she was late so much for not drawing attention to herself, maybe this would be better than her previous schools no more weird stuff like what happened on her birthday it was going to be different this time.

Making her way down the hall and the room was right were Elsa said the door was open and the teacher had already started a class discussion maybe Emma could just slip by and sit down minimal attention minimises chances of screwing up. Emma slowly peered into the door through the back of the room it seemed like the right place she could see the others students pulling out the copies of Shawshank Redemption so she decided to just slip in.

"Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies" her English teacher started and everyone was seated all Emma had to do was walk to the back and get a seat but something was pulling at her to stop for just a moment and listen to the pixie haired bright eight women at the front of the room.

Emma stubbled getting caught up in the moment tripping over her own feet dropping her stuff on the floor. Emma stared at her books spilled across the floor, feeling a hot blush spread across her face. She immediately dropped to the ground to pick everything up and avoid the stares of her new classmates.

"Great going, Emma. So much for sneaking in the back and not making a scene" she scolded herself.

"Here let me help you with that." Said a soft, kind voice.

Suddenly the teacher was kneeling by her side picking up some of her papers for her, dam now she was going to know just by glancing at Emma's stuff she was the foster kid she wanted to last one class without that label. However she just smiled as she handed her papers to Emma looking into her eyes it was strange like she'd known her it was almost like déjà vu she was staring at Emma for a moment like she was shocked to see her. Emma shock it off grabbing got a hold on her stuff standing up now.

"Sorry I'm late, I 'm new" Emma said she heard giggling from the corner of the room.

"Oh no it's ok just take a seat, I'm Miss Blanchard" she responded smiling giving Emma a reassuring nod

"Emma" she simply said sitting down then she realised she was starring a quickly looked away from her English teacher

Miss Blanchard could sense Emma's sudden discomfort as everyone's in the rooms eyes were on her so she tried to move on quickly "Ok I'm going to need everyone to write down a few quotes from the book and tell me why there are significant to the story as Miss Blanchard came around the room she put one of the spare books on Emma's desk s the rest of the class went by quickly after Emma managed to borrow a pen from the boy sitting behind her she actually got some work done so when the bell rung she was shaken back into the reality of her situation. Emma got up to leave slowly unsure of where she was even going to go she remembered her new foster mother Josie had made her lunch this morning which was nice they seemed nice but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Emma looked towards the doorway and saw that Elsa was standing there waiting for her she smiled and made her way over to her.

"Hey have you seen it Miss Blanchard" Elsa asked stepping into the room

"Sorry no one's handed anything in" Miss Blanchard answered sadly

Emma made her way to Elsa noticing the exchange was everyone on the hunt for this book, before Emma and Elsa left however Miss Blanchard interjected.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment Emma" she paused "it won't be long I just wanted to give you some notes on the coursework"

"I'll just be by the lockers" Elsa said walking off

Well at least she didn't do this little introduction during class Emma thought but Emma knew there was not much point in worrying about coursework when she would be lucky to be her for a whole semester.

"ok so here are some notes you can read over to catch up, and you can borrow that copy of the book if you like also there will be and exam in a month so here are some practice essays for you to study" Mrs Blanchard said hand Emma a stack of papers

"Thanks" Emma said sheepishly not sure if shed even be here that long

"Do you have a notebook" Mrs Blanchard asked

"No I, I don't have a notebook where would I have gotten a notebook "Emma answered sheepishly shrugging

"Sorry I figured here you can have this one, I'm just not used to this we've never had a new student before" Mrs Blanchard said handing here one from her draw

Emma just smiled at that she didn't know what to say usually people don't even bother to help her catch up on work let only donate school supplies to the cause I suppose they just knew what Emma had already accepted and Mrs Blanchard failed to see this was a hopeless cause there was no way Emma could get her grades up.

"She really wants to find that book must be important" Emma said trying to end the silence

"I think Elsa is just like the rest of us these stories help us deal with our life haven't you ever gotten lost in a story that gives you hope "Mrs Blanchard explained as they made their way to the door

"Not really, but I understand" However that wasn't entirely true she remembered when she was six she had a illustrated children's book the story of little orphan Annie she had read it about a thousand times however when she got transferred homes one day it was lost but who wants to hear the story of the poor foster kid yearning for a family to find her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget your homework" Mrs Blanchard said as they walked out into the hall Emma waved goodbye walking over to her locker Elsa was right about Mrs Blanchard she actually is a good teacher Emma wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

Elsa smiled as Emma got to her locker as promised she was waiting for her as Emma shoved her books in she couldn't help feel a bit happy about the fact she actually had lunch today her new foster mother made her a sandwich and packed it all in to a container with some fruit and a bag of chips she grabbed the apple and her and Elsa made their way over to the courtyard to meet her friends.

As the approached Emma saw a couple holding hands they looked so happy starring into each other's eyes, Emma couldn't see much though as the girl had a red hoodie over her head as they got closer they didn't seem to notice they where there until Elsa spoke "hey Ruby, Peter this is my new friend Emma" they turned and look at them smiling Ruby stood up grabbing peters hand to join her.

"Hey, I'm ruby but everyone calls me red" Ruby said

"Yeah hi, I just moved here" Emma was telling Elsa's friends

"Cool, you know I don't think anyone ever moved here before" Ruby said thinking hard

"Any advice for the new girl" Emma asked

"Yeah never buy the hot dogs from the cafeteria you don't wanna know why, smoking area is around the corner there behind the dumpster and whatever you do stay out of the Principles crosshairs" Ruby answered

"Is she particularly mean" Emma asked

"Just last week she made six kids cry" Peter said smiling

"That's a new record" Elsa said

"I'll try to remember that then" Emma answered eyebrows raised

"So why did you move here, your parents wanted to move the coldest most boring town in Maine for a reason" Ruby asked

"Well I'm a foster kid so I get moved around a lot" Emma answered looking down at her feet

"Oh sorry you must be living with Tillman's so sad that whole thing" Peter already knew more than Emma did about her new family

"What is" Emma asked confused

"Oh sorry don't you know they had two kids they went missing years ago I don't exactly know when a while ago I guess they went walking into the woods, past the edge of the school they never found them I guess there parents are lonely" Ruby explained there was a moment of silence after that Emma was thinking about her new foster family and how sad they must be, and then ruby stood up quickly grabbing peters hand.

"Hey were going to go get some food, you guys want anything" ruby asked

"I'm alright" Elsa answered

"There probably just going to make out or something they always end up leaving me alone" Elsa said smiling but really Emma could see it bothered her.

"So that's it you three are the only cool people in the whole a school" Emma asked jokingly

"Yeah that's Storybrooke not much to see all the people here are as annoying as the kids in any other high school you've probably been too, but now it's four people at least" Elsa said

"Four ha I wonder who else makes this exclusive list of people" Emma answered with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here Emma usually end up alone at lunch ruby and peter go off somewhere not that I blame them or anything just you feeling like a third wheel" Elsa said

"No problem happy to keep you company but I got to warn I'm not much fun "Elsa raised her eyebrows at Emma smiling "seriously nothing exciting ever happens to me" Emma said smiling

"Well it's not gonna get more exciting here, not much happens in this town" Elsa replied

"None of the guys here interest you" Emma asked

"No none of the guys" Elsa replied laughing "what about that guy, do you know him Emma" Elsa asked pointing over by the wall.

"Who" Emma looked up but the boy had disappeared around the corner "looks like he wasn't that interested"

"Figures" Elsa laughed

The rest of the day went buy quickly after that just more class and more time hanging out with Elsa ruby and peter she even started to make friends in her other classes the kids here where kind of weird though it's like nobody had ever moved her before but it was nice have attention that wasn't negative for once Emma actually felt pretty good as she made her way home from school and her new foster parents were nice they seemed really sad Emma looked around the house more she took notice of the pictures of the missing kids and their stuff still around the house Emma was going to ask about it but figured it wasn't her place.

A few weeks went by and Emma had gotten down a routine running down the stairs almost late for class, making lunch stuffing a sandwich into her what used to be a green now more brown shoulder bag, grabbing something to eat as she ran out the door then it was just around the corner two streets down to school. Emma new every Wednesday Elsa would try again at the front office to see if anyone had found her book. Emma was running late this particular morning though and Elsa was already in the front office asking or more arguing with Miss Glass if anyone has handed in a lost book or at least try to convince her it was in her locker and there was no way she just lost it but with no luck. When she saw Anastasia and drizella who where always "helping out" in the office giggling in the corner by the filing cabinet. Elsa walked passed on her way out and saw Emma's name on the file the where reading.

"What are you doing that's private" Elsa barked

"Hey where just helping Miss Glass put away some files, besides don't you wanna know the truth about your new friend" Anastasia said smirking

"No put that away" Elsa said rolling her eyes but what where they talking about she came in closer to them.

"Seriously look right her, looks like your new friend tried to kill someone, guess you can't rust people" as Drizella said that Emma walked into the office shed seen Elsa in there through the window.

"No I guess you can't" Emma had heard to bad end of that exchange and stormed back out of the office.

"Elsa followed her out into the hall but couldn't keep up Emma ran back out of the school tears running down her checks I can't believe she'd thought she found a friend.

Emma heard the bell ring but ignored it as she sat just around the corner in the grass looking into the woods, all the memories flashing through her head waking up her room trashed broken glass fire spreading around the house and yelling lots of people yelling at her telling her she was either crazy or just another kid angry at the world braking everything in it she went with the later because a few months in juvy for burning someone's home to the ground was better then talking to another theorist explaining to her what happened how she feels how to cope. However the time for memory lane was over Emma looked at the time and realised she was really late for class now no need to make this any worse so she got up brushed of the dirt making her way back to school hopefully she could slip by unnoticed. Emma didn't even get to her locker when she heard someone walking up to her a tall women in heels plaid skirt and short black hair coming down the hall stopping when she saw Emma.

"Shouldn't you be in class" She asked frowning at Emma

"Yeah I'm on my way" Emma replied sheepishly

"You're the new girl, Emma swan you know whe've never had a new student here" She said it like she was confused that Emma was actually there

"So they tell me" Emma replied

"We also don't tolerate people coming half way through their first class; I'll see you in detention Miss Swan" The women bitterly said handed Emma a detention slip walking off Emma look down at it signed by Principle Mills, Offcourse Emma said why wouldn't I run into the Principle the one time I'm late could this day get any worse.

It could apparently as Emma finally made it to class she realised everyone acting very differently it seems word spread quickly and when the boy in the back row through a paper ball that simply had written on it it's ok id still date a freak it seems word had spread about what had happened at her last foster home. Emma didn't know what to do she just had to make it through the day without crying or punching someone in the face she didn't want to go back to juvy never let them see you cry Emma thought. To avoid any further unpleasant comments from people Emma decided to hide out in the library at recess she sat down on the floor in one of the isles reading her copy of Shawshank if she was going to be miserable she might as well do some homework, however she couldn't help but feel she was being watched she looked up and thought she saw someone take off but all she could make out was his black skinny leg jeans as he took off and it was time to go back to class and the end of the day grew closer Emma got hopeful until she remembered her detention.

Somehow she thought detention would be the better part of the day no one could talk about her, detention was in silence and she actually was thinking it will be good to have a break however with Principle Mills running detention it might just get worse Elsa and the others were right she's got something stuck up there and, Emma thought was interrupted though as a tall boy in black leather pushed past her into the room the two meet in the doorway which obviously didn't quite work Emma's arm got caught in his and she dropped her bag onto the floor her stuff falling out with it she'd had the bag for over a decade it didn't hold up very well but now it was defiantly a lost cause the strap had broken as it fell to the floor.

"Seriously watch where you're going" Emma barked frowning this day just keep getting worse

Emma went to bend down and pick it up but he had bet her to it stuffing her stuff back inside and he looked up and her, Emma's moment of announce fading as she looked into the boys bright blue eyes his hair just long enough to be a bit scruffy.

"Sorry love let me fix that" the boy said standing up holding the bag Emma noticed the boy had only one hand and a little hook on the other as he tied a little knot connecting the now two straps hanging of her bag together again pulling knot tight with his teeth, Emma raised her eyebrows as he handed her back the bag grinning.

Emma was too caught up in the weirdness of the moment that when the he asked her name she simply responded Emma thanks without asking for his as he walked off she made her way over to an empty desk she realised her bag was much heavier than it had been she looked inside to see a large book was in there and pulled it out turning around to ask the boy what this was about but he was gone. Emma turned to go after him but before she made it out to the hall Principle Mills came through the door.

"Where you headed Mrs Swan detention doesn't finish until four trying to slip out early are we" Mrs Mills said composed as she made her way to the front of the room the check of today's list of offenders.

"Umm no I just thought I saw, never mind" In a huff Emma sat back down

After that detention was mostly boring time was crawling by as Emma looked around the room the others were staring up at the ceiling or sleeping at their desk Emma decided to take a look at the book the hot boy left behind it was a big brown book with gold edging and the words once upon a time in big letters along the front Emma flicked through its was a book of fairy tales but they didn't seem like the stories she knew judging by the illustrations this must be the book Elsa was talking about but why did the boy have it and why did he leave it, slipping it in her bag and disappearing so many questions. However as Emma turned to one of the last pages in the book she saw and image of a baby swaddled in a knitted blanket with the name Emma engraved on it this caught her eye as it was extremely similar to a blanket that she has the one she was found at the side of the road so she starting reading the paragraph on the other side it was an extraordinary story of courage daring sword fight with a baby an evil queen just a silly story Emma thought but as she read it was like she could see the images in her head like a memory Emma had grown up though and fairytales just didn't captivate her like they did when she was younger she slammed the book shut and shoved it back in her bag, detention and this bad day where almost over and no fairytale was going to make it better.

After the longest hour of the day finally ended and Principle Mills dismissed everyone Emma made her way slowly to the door with the principles glare following her out. As Emma her way home she was reliving the moment she bumped into the boy with the blue eyes, the book heavy in her bag as Emma walked she looked down at the knot he tied on her bag trying not to smile for the first time since this morning. Emma was lost in thought though and when she finally looked around she'd realised she was lost taken a wrong turn about three turns back and didn't know her way around very well crap she thought just as the sky cracked and rain started to fall she'd have to find the main street and fast before she got soaked through then she could find her way to her new home. After walking down back streets for a nothing ten minutes or in the bitter cold Emma finally found the main street she walked down past a pawn shop Relieved for a bit of shelter, it was short moment though as Emma saw a group of girls from school she recognized two immediately they where in the office this morning reading her file.

"Hey look it's the new town freak" one of them said

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about privacy" Emma shot back but keep walking trying to speed up and get past them a confrontation wouldn't end well.

"What would you know about having a mother" the girl retorted

"Nothing" Emma mumbled" but I know a lot about my fist being in your face" Emma shot back here hand clenching.

"I thought you only did stuff like that in your dreams" one of the girls shot back giggling it was dealing starting to poor down now Emma could barely see the girls as they came closer.

Emma had had enough of this she was about to swing when the group took off and Emma noticed a person standing behind her the must be the reason for the retreat. Emma turned around to see Miss Blanchard standing there she could see the anger in Emma's face but also the distress.

"Are you ok sweetie" Mary Margret asked

"Ill be ok I just got to find my home, house I mean" she answered a little embarrassed she didn't like people seeing her almost cry.

Miss Blanchard looked ahead at the girls walking away she heard a bit about what's been going on Mary Margret thought she recognised the girls were banned from office duty much to their mothers protests. Suddenly feeling very protective of Emma Mary Margret reached for her Emma's hand looking down at her but Emma flinched her usual reaction to comfort not used to the it.

"Hey follow me come on, get you out of the rain" Mary Margret said taking of down a side street Emma following behind happy to get out of the cold, some part of her trusted Mary Margret so she followed down the street to an apartment building Mary Margret lead the way up the stairs. Emma was shaking from the cold now as the door to the apartment opened up it was a cute little place just enough space for one Emma dreamed of having a place like this one day. Mary Margret quickly came over with a blanket as she promoted Emma to take of her wet jacket and wrapped it around her "here that will warm you up" she said.

"Thanks" Emma replied slightly smiling

"If you sit over by the heater you'll warm up quick, I'll just be in the kitchen for a moment" Mary Margret said walking off she came back after a few minutes Emma was starting to feel a bit of warmth from the heater.

"You know its ok I can go" Emma said as she came back in feeling a bit awkward not used to being taken care off like this.

"It's pouring outside, it's ok you can stay until it stops" Mary Margret said sitting by Emma's side

"You sure, what if I steal your stuff trash your place didn't you hear I'm crazy" Emma said bitterly it wasn't really aimed at her teacher she didn't know why she said it regretting it immediately.

"I don't know what happened in your past, but I know the person in front of me doesn't want to hurt anyone" Mary Margret said smiling

"But you barely I know me" Emma said confused

"I know it's just a feeling" Mary Margret replied a little confused there was silence for a moment before Emma remembered how cold she was shacking.

"Cant believe I got caught in the rain, what a day" Emma said pulling the blanket tighter trying to warm up.

"I got an idea I'll be right back" Mary Margret walking back into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with to hot mugs

"This will warm us up" Mary Margret handing Emma a mug of hot chocolate

"Thanks" Emma said smiling taking a sip it was so good warm her insides already warming "is there cinnamon in this"

"Oh sorry, I should have asked" Miss Blanchard said

"It's ok I like it" Emma replied smiling

The both smiled drinking in silence for a while the steam from the mug warming Emma's hands and face it felt so good sitting her safe it been a while since Emma had felt that and it never lasted long.

"Emma, I don't mean to pry" she paused" it's just Elsa was looking for you today she seemed worried is everything ok" mm asked

"Everything's fine" Emma answered not wanting to share "I found her book today she won't tell me why it means so much to her" Emma said pulling it out of her bag it someone did have a drop of water on it. Mary Margret's eyes widened when she saw the book recognizing immediately as Elsa's.

"You found it" Mary Margret said excited her face lighting up she picked it up her hands gently turning the pages as she looked at a picture of snow white and the seven dwarfs her eyes lost in the fairytale for moment,

"I remember reading this to Elsa when she was a just eight" Mary Margret paused her tone changed now remembering something sad

"You knew her back then" Emma asked intrigued imagining it

"I knew her parents" Mary Margret replied sadly "When they passed away I found this book gave it to Elsa she needed it" they were silent for a moment thinking about it before Mary Margret spoke again.

"It's just for some reason you two seem to get along which is good Elsa parents past and her sister was sent to boarding school I don't think they've spoken in years I think she lonely" Mary Margret said

"is that why she lives with her aunt" Emma said Mary Margret simply nodded her head she felt guilty Emma knew deep down Elsa and nothing to do with everything that happened today and she cut her out so fast. There was silence for a bit as Emma thought about it and the boy she bumped into that left Elsa's book in her bag who was he?

"Being alone like that I wouldn't wish that on anyone" Mary Margret said looking up from the book to Emma. Emma knew exactly what she meant she'd been alone for the most part and felt a little pretty guilty now for fighting with Elsa she knew she'd hadn't done anything to hurt her and yet she just pushed her away.

"Miss Blanchard do you know of a student with black hair he only has one hand" Emma asked

"You mean Killian, I don't know much about him low attendance" she answered eyes wide

"Why do you ask" Miss Blanchard questioned smirking

"Oh it's not like that really I just bumped into him today, I just wanted to know who he was" Emma answered awkwardly

"Oh I see" Mary Margret replied grinning "maybe you'll see him in class tomorrow"

"It's not like that I was just curious" Emma replied blushing a little remembering him she stared out the window and noticed it had stopped raining she placed her cup down and stood up.

"Hey its clearing up, I should get home before Michael and Josie start wondering where I am" Emma said as she placed the blanket down

"Oh ok, wait I'll get you an umbrella" Mary Margret picked up her umbrella from her coat rack handing it to Emma's she opened the door the stairs, Mary Margret couldn't help herself Emma's long blonde curly hair was drenched and covering her eyes so she brush it away from her face trying hard to smile as she watched Emma made her way down the stairs out into the cold alone. Mary Margret saw her from her window making her way back to her foster home it felt weird like she belonged here she had to resist the urge to run out to the street an hug her.


	2. Home is where our story begins Part 2

Emma approached her locker heading into class the next day and could hear a arguing as a small crowd stood around her locker, it was Elsa and those girls from yesterday they had started to paint freak on Emma's locker when Elsa intervened that had only gotten out the first three letters and surprisingly Elsa had them running scared before Emma even got there one hand on the can of spray paint she and taken from them the other clenched ready for a fight. Making Emma feel even guiltier for freezing Elsa out so she cracked a joke as she approached to break the ice.

"Didn't know you could be so brutal, sure had them fooled" Emma said as she walked up sort of surprising Elsa who had no idea she was there.

"Emma I, ughh" Elsa started

"You better put that away before the principle catches you" Emma said

"I'm sorry" Elsa said

"Me too" Emma said smiling

The both had a small hug when ruby and Peter walked up holding hands ruby face like up when she saw them running over to join the hug.

"Hey guys" Ruby said squeezing them both tight

"Hey ruby" they both said laughing as they let go as Peter came up beside them

"Hey you guys all cool hear" Ruby said noticing the crowd of people slowly leaving

"I heard Elsa hit Anastasia in the face" Peter said smirking

"What I did not how can you already have heard about it just happened" Elsa replied

"Oh news travels fast" Peter said

"Especially when it's false apparently" Elsa said rolling her eyes

"Hey you're the one with the spray paint in your hand" Ruby retorted realising this Elsa quickly put it in her locker.

Elsa opened her locker quickly shoving the paint can inside to be rid of the evidence, as Emma looked at her newly vandalised locker.

"Don't worry Emma we will scrub it off, next time I see those girls ughh" Ruby said raising her fists.

"Don't even give them the time of day, oh before I forget I got something else to put in your locker" Emma said getting Elsa book out of her bag and handing it to her eyes lighting up when she saw it grabbing it from Emma's hands.

"Oh my god, how, what" she mumbled squishing Emma again with another hug and putting the book in her locker.

"Come on I can't get detention two days in a row let's get to class" Emma said while trying not to laugh at them

"Alright see you guys later" ruby said

"You're not coming" Emma asked

"Peter and I are playing hooky today" they said like they knew something Emma and Elsa didn't smirking they started to walk off.

"Good luck with that" Elsa said already walking off Emma following as they waved goodbye.

They were going to be late for class now so they walked rather fast but they saw everyone already leaving the room heading outside they joined the group hoping the teacher wouldn't notice they where late.

"Hey what's going on" Elsa asked the girl in front of them with long red hair.

"Mr Hopper wants us to collect samples for our assignment meant today so you know what that means" she said rather sarcastically.

"Oh I thought we could at least wait until it got warmer before we had to do this again" Elsa replied the girl agreed shrugging her shoulders she turned away Emma wasn't quite sure what that meant though.

"So where are we going" Emma asked confused as Elsa suddenly seemed annoyed by their current situation.

"Collecting samples for the biology assessment in the woods just past the school" Elsa replied sullen.

"So we basically just going on a nature walk" Emma replied unsure why that was so bad.

"Yeah it's the schools version of an excursion, there usually pretty lame I don't think we've ever left town for an excursion, now I know why Ruby and Peter bailed" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Well chance to avoid the idiots at school and we might have some fun" Emma said as they walked through the gates out of the school down the path but she knew that there wasn't much hope in this day turning out any good.

They continued talking as the class was lead down a dirt road into the forest it was amazing green moss everywhere it was a thick forest so many big old trees Emma actually thought it was quite beautiful strolling down the path she looked up at the sky. As they continued to walk through the woods the cold wind was getting to them well Emma at least they huddled together kind of straying at the back.

"What happened yesterday how was detention, and how did you find my book" Elsa asked

"Oh yeah well I'm heading into detention and these guy crashes into me and my bag broke, so he picks it up ties it up, fixes the strap and hands it to me smirking, and walks off I didn't realise until after he was gone the book was in my bag" Emma said sort of ranting

"Weird" Elsa said thinking about it

"You wanna something weirder" Emma said looking behind them

"What" Elsa said turning to the direction of Emma's attention

"There he is" Emma said something was drawing her towards him an unfounded curiosity so she made her way over he was at the back of the class sort off lagging.

"Where are you going" Elsa said trailing "we better not get lost"

Killian didn't notice the two heading towards him until Emma was standing at this feet.

"Hey killian is it" Emma asked "are you following me"

"Following you yes, I don't just so happen to be in this class" he answered sarcastically

"I've literally never seen you before" Elsa retorted

"I take a lot of sick days" Killian responded then he took a breath as the two of them raised their eyebrows "Look I just need to know if you remember, did you read the book and I am in this class" killian was frustrated he looked a little anxious actually.

"So it was you putting that book in my bag" Emma said

"What you took my book" Elsa said "why?"

"I thought maybe if you read it you'd remember" Killian said looking into Emma's eyes trying to see any sign of understanding

"Remember what" Emma frowned after a moment remembering flicking through the pages yesterday the picture of the bundled up baby.

"Did you even read it" killian asked calmly

"Yeah I flicked through it, what does that book have anything to do with me" Emma asked confused

"You're in it" killian said it pleadingly, Emma's eyes widened for a moment a flicker of realization he thought she was the baby from the story was he crazy.

"I'm in it, a book of fairytale's" Emma responded laughing at the thought of her life being anything like a fairytale.

"Look we can't have this talk right now not here" killian said walking off ahead out of earshot.

"He may be hot but he is kind of peculiar" Emma said Elsa nodded agreeing.

"Come on guys were going to lose the group" killian said urging them to follow

Elsa and Emma started to follow almost running to keep up with killian he seemed worried.

"Hey what's your hurry" Elsa asked

"These woods are dangerous we don't wanna get lost" Killian said turning gesturing with his hook the vastness off the forest they were in

"we'll be fine I've done this so called excursion so many times, just don't want to lose track at the….. dammit" Elsa said stopping in her tracks.

"What" Emma asked deflated

"There's fork in the road here I can't remember which way exactly" Elsa replied hesitantly

The all looked at each other for a moment but killian seemed to be really concerned of their current predicament.

"If you guys hadn't held us up" Killian mumbled looking up at the sky trying to find north however he didn't actually remember which direction town was anyway.

"Hey you're the one under question here, stealing things following Emma around" Elsa retorted.

The two continued to bicker but Emma was to busy trying to find a sign on which way to turn then listen to their argument, when she saw a grey majestic wolf starring her down from one of the paths unmoving.

"ughh guys, this way. We definitely go this way" Emma said heading towards the opposite direction of the wolf rather fast while the others followed.

"Emma what is it" Elsa said chasing after her

"A wolf, I saw a wolf" Emma yelled

"What there's no wolfs in this area" Killian said confused following closely behind

"Well I saw one so let's just go" Emma replied a little scared still running

Elsa and Killian where confused but didn't want to lose each other so they kept running.

The three of them moving quickly through the woods not paying much attention to how many left or right turns they were making just moving fast until Emma felt they were far enough away to relax. They all stopped when they reached a little river in front of them the stream trickling down the only sound other then there panting breaths.

"Great now what" Elsa said through exhales.

"I have a feeling where supposed to be here" killian said

"What you mean lost" Elsa replied

"No, sort of its ok you'll find the way" killian said looking at Emma confident

"Me the person who first stepped into these woods today" Emma frowned but she could see Elsa was worried and felt bad "I'm sorry guys, I swear I saw something" Emma apologised.

"Let's just go back the way we came" Elsa said

"Which way was that exactly" Emma replied looking around every direction looked the same.

"You know what if we get high enough I'll get a phone signal ok, I'll see what's at the top of this hill" Elsa started up the hill it wasn't very big though she probably wouldn't see much "you guys stay there I'll tell you if I get anything"

"Ok what's with you, you keep looking at me like you're expecting something miraculous to happen" Emma blurted out to a awkward Killian.

"The truth is your not here by coincidence Emma, your here to save us all, break the curse bring back the happy endings" Killian announced smiling

"You still talking about the fairytale's right ughh you know this might be cute if you where ten but it's kind of annoying really" Emma said shaking her head

"I know it's hard to but you need to start believing, and you don't find me annoying" he answered smirking.

"Ok I'll humor you if everyone's a fairytale's character who are you" Emma asked

"Captain Hook at your service" Killian responded giving a little bow his hook hanging out

Emma wanted to make joke about perms and mustaches but came up empty maybe this had something to do with his missing hand so she asked about more.

"Ok then who is Elsa" Emma asked mostly out of curiosity

"A princess she has special gifts very powerful she just doesn't remember" Killian answered looking up at Elsa

"Why do you remember who you are and no one else does" Emma asked trying to find holes in his story

"I got myself a memory potion so I could not forget I traded my home for it, so I could find you" Killian said more serious now starring straight into Emma's eyes.

Emma once again was silenced by Killian's response he sounded so sincere he was either being truthful or he was crazy see eventually broke eye contact though, however at this point she couldn't help herself and asked the question she really wanted the answer too.

"so then who is Miss Blanchard" Emma tried to ask all nonchalant but Killian knew.

"I don't think you're ready for that answer yet Swan" Killian replied sadly

"What's that supposed to mean" Emma replied a little angrier then she intended.

"Hey guys I see something" Elsa said from up the hill holding her phone in the air.

They both looked up and Killian started to make his way up the hill Emma followed still unsure if Killian was infuriating or interesting or both. They got to the top and Elsa was pointing out into the distance at a little house.

"Maybe someone's out there, or a phone at least" Elsa said

"Didn't Mr Hopper say no one lived out here?" Emma replied confused

"Well I guess he was wrong" Elsa said "Unless where all imagining this, maybe it's one of Killians fairytales" Elsa said mockingly

"You'd want hope not, from what I can tell this doesn't look good" Killian replied seriousness to his tone ignoring Elsa's joke.

"Well someone's home and baking I can smell gingerbread from here" Elsa said

"No wait this is a bad idea, something's up" killian new this story all too well and new it involved a certain someone they didn't want to mess with the both looked at him confused "come on kids lost in the woods a gingerbread house sound familiar.

"Seriously killian give it a rest" Emma said walking off with Elsa towards the house.

"It's too bad we didn't leave a trail of breadcrumbs then" Elsa said smiling happy to have a way out of this mess, however Killian new that things where only going to get worse from here he had a feeling it was for the best though, maybe whatever happens it might be enough to get Emma to believe.

They walked in silence for a while through the thick forest the sun making its way across the sky, the house was much further than first thought apparently. Emma didn't exactly feel as bad as she imagined in their current situation. Lost in the woods it felt free maybe if she just kept walking she wouldn't have to face everyone in that school and what happened in her past again. Lost in thought Emma tripped on a tree root but before she fell, killian grabbed her arm pulling her back upright.

"Thanks" she said awkwardly as he gave her a quick smile looking at the ground

"I kind of got lost in thought it so nice out here" Emma said

"Lost" killian said his eyebrows rose.

"Free" Emma responded looking up at the clear blue sky killian thought about it for a moment looking around trying to see the forest as Emma was a place of adventure free from people trying to control you or judge you.

"You know it does remind me of when I was younger me and my brother would sneak off to shore and run through the forest just being kids for a while" killian trailed off

"Shore" asked confused

"My father was a sailor me and my brother sort of grew up aboard a ship, when we had the time, we could just sit and look out to the horizon it's the only time I felt free" Killian said solemnly

"You say it like you where a prisoner" Emma joked killian returned with a smile but there was pain in his eyes as if there was more truth to it.

"You have a brother does he go to our school" Emma asked

"No ah... I haven't seen him in years" Killian paused looking away "I get it this feels free like all the problems back in whatever direction we came from don't exist, for a while" killian responded almost laughing at the end remembering how lost they where, as the continued to make their way through a forest getting thicker and thicker with trees and bushes Elsa was only a few steps ahead and they could barley se her.

"Sometime so just wanna scream" Emma said looking up at killian

"So scream" killian said smiling raising one eyebrow.

Emma eyes widened looking at him for not the first time like he was crazy but she was smiling still she couldn't help it he always had a smile or grin on his face it was like an automatic reaction every time Emma looked at him.

"What better opportunity then right now, I mean shouldn't we be screaming for help anyway" killian responded.

"We probably should" Emma answered but she wasn't buying it giving him a scrutinized look.

"ok then on three" killina said, the both counted down together side eying each other as they did they got to one and both let out a howling scream they heads up to the sky arms opened like wings and it did feel good great actually Emma thought they screamed for a good ten seconds when Elsa turned around frowning at them.

"What are you guys doing" she looked a little worried for a moment but went quickly to annoyed she wasn't enjoying this little adventure as much as them, they both looked at each other and laughed as Emma caught up to Elsa. The three of them walked a little while longer when Elsa suddenly stopped.

"Well that's promising" Elsa said looking a dilapidated sign reading keep out there where a few more, less encouraging ones ahead.

"Come on, we got keep moving it's getting dark " killian said he was worried but they all knew they didn't have much choice so they kept walking. Elsa in front they continued forward a little slower now looking at their surroundings more they were getting close now and could see the top of the house over the trees. Out of nowhere with no sound or warning a shovel came out from the trees smacking Elsa clean on the back of her head, knocking Elsa out, she immediately fell to the ground Emma and killian quickly responded ready to defend when they saw a women in old rags here messy blonde curls almost covering her face holding the shovel, Emma quickly knelt down next to Elsa.

"ELSA are you ok" Emma yelled but she was barely conscious.

Killian faced the women pausing for a moment she however had no pause and raised the shovel once more but killian was quick to react the shovel coming down meeting with his hook he struggled for a moment and pushed it out of the way with a loud clang and the shovel fell to the ground, Emma looked up as Killian backed away.

"Watch out" Emma yelled as the women grabbed her shotgun killian quickly retreated grabbing Emma's arm but they couldn't leave Elsa killian bent down picking her up turning to run when Emma noticed something about the women her eyes where white, she was blind not sure where to shot it must have been there noise that got her to find them. Emma pulled on Killian's jacket nudging at him to look he frowned but soon realised what she meant, so they both froze in place trying to not make any sound Emma carefully bent down and picking up a rock throwing it off to the other side of the blind women trying to get her attention elsewhere as the gun was almost pointed at her head. it was very tense moment Emma wasn't sure what to do but she seemed you have taking the women's attention from them for now. Killian gestured with his head for them to back up so very slowly the both lifted one leg their eyes squarely on the blind women with the gun now heading to the right while they backed up Emma heart was racing like a humming bird she reached out to hold Killian's Hook as his arms held Elsa.

"I can smell you" the women said and with that she turned her gun facing squarely at Killian's head Emma panicked how did she know, but it was too late to react killian started to run as the blind women pulled back the trigger Emma closed her eyes holding tighter to Killian's Hook and then boom it was the loudest noise Emma had heard louder than the all sirens and the yelling at her last foster home she opened her eyes. There was a big ball of smoke clouding her view she was still clasping onto killian and he was still standing not a scratch on him the old lady on the other hand was lying on the ground unconscious. The gun had blown up in her hands remarkably and they were ok they were going to be ok Emma went over to check on the women now lying in the dirt, as killian lay Elsa down trying to get her to wake.

"She's still breathing, just knocked her out" Emma gasped out over by the blind women "are you ok" Emma asked

"Aye" he said like he was shocked not by the women's condition but by Emma he was staring at her his eyes wide and smiled.

"You did it Swan" he said

"Me I didn't do anything, just dam good luck" Emma replied

At that Emma heard something coming from the house they were closer than they thought Emma could see it now just through the trees she grabbed the keys of the old lady's pocket ready to make her way over.

"Swan what you are doing" Killian gasped out after her

"Stay here with Elsa I'll check the house" Emma said taking off

"What no" Killian raised his eyebrows

"I'll be right back I hear something" Emma said already disappearing in the trees.

"Swan no" killian yelled out but Emma had already taken off killian was about learn something new about Emma Swan she never listens. Emma ran as fast as she could over to the house it was very dilapidated and smelt like sugar cane Emma could see some of it on the front lawn if you could call it that it was covered in more bushes then the rest of forest but as she got closer she could definitely hear someone no, two people yelling for help.

"Hello is someone out there" a boy's voice said

Emma went closer to the noise it was coming from around the back there was an entrance to the basement there a huge door with a chain and lock around it she fiddled around with the keys as fast as she could trying the first one an rusted little thing much to small there was one a little bigger she grabbed that one and it quickly opened the lock Emma pulled at the chains undoing them and the voices had stopped as she entered the basement.

"Hello is someone there" Emma said quietly coughing as it was extremely dusty down there and dark she saw a switch by the far wall trying to make her way over without tripping over anything on the floor she turned it and the lights came on and that when she saw them her foster parents kids she recognized them immediately from their photos around the house. When they saw here their eyes widened with concern and fear.

"You got to get out of her shell get you" the girl yelled she was chained to wall with a metal lock around her leg so was her brother they looked extremely undernourished and covered in dirt.

"No its ok I'll get you out of here" Emma almost yelled quickly making her way over to them

"But the witch" the boy said flinching away from Emma he had a look in his eyes one Emma could recognise the kind of mistrust you develop towards anything new in case you could get hurt again.

"She's knocked out, come on we don't have much time please trust me" Emma more calmly now holding her hand out to the boy. He nodded his head slowly as Emma got closer looking for the key that might unlock these chains and free the children.

"That one" the girl pointed at the small rusty one Emma nodded and unlocked them both it was hard barely enough light to see Emma anxiety making her hand shake as she tried to undo the children's shackles, but they hesitated to move fee from there chains but unsure as what to do Emma had been feeling the same way recently, So Emma reached out her hand the girl hoping she would take it. After a moment she grabbed it getting to her feet followed by the boy holding his sister hand the three of the made there way to the stairs in a line, when they heard a voice and footsteps. Emma's heart starting racing again she came to a halt unsure what to do if the women came back what if she had another gun when she heard a familiar voice.

"Emma, are you alright?" killian said desperately, Emma was so relieved she forgot where she was.

"Emma" killian said again worried

"Yeah sorry coming up, and I found some friends" she replied making her way out of the basement with the children following closely.

They reached the top and killian was standing there with Elsa leaning on him one arm around his shoulder relived to see Emma emerge from the dark. Also shocked to see the two kids in tow before Emma could explain they heard a car engine and flashing red blue lights as a Jeep pulled up out of nowhere.

"I found them, I found them" he yelled into the car radio

He bounded out of the car a handsome sheriff ready for answers he noticed the two children standing behind Emma they shrunk next to her as he approached.

"It's ok, his here to help" Emma reassured them

"Omg what happened, you found them" Sherriff Graham gasped

"I'm not really sure there was this crazy lady with a gun and we were lost and then we found them" Emma blurred out

"Actually Emma found them" killian explained

They sheriff was to shocked and confused to understand but they had to get out of there so they all got in the car and explained the whole story, another car showed up and picked up the blind women they all went back into town the kids sat in the front with sheriff Graham while Elsa Emma and killian in the back it took a while dodging tress slowly making their way to a dirt road for the rest of the way they didn't realise how far they must of walked it was dark but the time they got back to town. All three were exhausted squished in the back killian in the middle Elsa barely conscious leaning on killian still.

When they finally pulled of the dirt road there where red and blue lights and a crowd of people waiting to great them, Emma really wasn't in the mood to tell the story again and let sheriff Graham take care of it Killian led Elsa over to an ambulance her aunt waiting for her and a few more police cars scattered around no one could believe they had found the kids it was remarkable. Emma's foster parents were waiting for her so she took the children over to them one in each hand through the crowd. As soon as they saw their parents, Grace took off.

"Mamma Papa" she yelled bounding towards them they stopped in their tracks not believing their own eyes as their daughter ran into their arms they crumpled to the ground it took only a moment longer for the boy to get it to sink in and he ran over to them Emma standing there alone smiled tears in her eyes watching the family reunion. After a moment Emma walked away gathering herself going over to the ambulance they were still getting Elsa settled in. Killian was waiting for her the police where asking him a lot of questions.

"So where did you find the kids" one of the deputies asked

"I don't know Emma found them" Killian said pointing to Emma as she got into earshot

"Oh Emma are you ok" Miss Blanchard said hugging Emma her arms wrapped around her Emma hesitated not expecting the hug but it was exactly what she needed and the tears broke through again exhaustion getting the better of her and she embraced the hug.

"Excuse me we have just a few questions about what happened" the deputy said

"She found us that's what happened" they boys voice came from behind with the rest of the newly reunited family with him.

"Emma you're a hero" Josie said through sobs.

"And you said nothing exciting ever happens to you" Elsa laughed from the ambulance Emma grinned at that she was just hoping nothing exciting would happen but it didn't turn out so bad having a little excitement, the way everyone was looking at her right now, not with embarrassment or anger but happiness an pride Emma had never felt this way before.

After not getting much sleep the night before with all the chaos most of the night spent at the hospital where the kids and Elsa where checked in and it was insisted upon by her foster parents Miss Blanchard and about half the town the Emma get a check up as well, so Emma with killian sat in a hospital bed almost all night next to Elsa getting something to eat and a few of their cuts and bruises looked at for the days antics, until they were all sent home with a clean bill of health the kids keep overnight while Emma went home with Michael her foster father.

Emma still had energy for school somehow even though she was told she could stay home but really she knew she couldn't wait to see killian again and the rest of the gang.

By the time first period ending news spread around the school of everything that happened last night and Emma had her class mates not only talking to her but excited to see her coming up to say hello asking about happened Emma for the most part enjoying it. As she made her way to her locker still with red paint on it from yesterday but there was one extra E at the end now, so it clearly spelt Free Emma had a big wide smile on her face looking at it one guess as to who was behind this she made her way outside to the table where her friends where waiting Elsa, ruby, Peter and killian.

"So breaking into Elsa locker again" Emma said to killian as she approached referring to the spray paint he must have sprung from her locker to write his message.

"I don't know what you're talking about Swan" he replied smirking

"Sure" Elsa said rolling her eyes mumbling something about investing in a better lock

Emma sat by her friends as they ate there lunch chatting away all the details of last night ruby and Peter now regretting wagging and missing all the fun, Elsa rolled her eyes explaining how a concussion is no fun, also people thought they were missing as well they got in trouble Granny sure wasn't happy.

"So what's on the agenda today, any more missing persons cases you'd like to solve" Peter said smirking at Emma

"Hopefully it will be quiet around here from now on" Emma replied slouching back into the bench exhausted looking up to the sky feeling free maybe she would be sticking around in Storybrooke for a while.

Epilogue

It was quiet in the west wing of the hospital the crowd and noise that came with last night long gone and the business of small town medicine went on.

Regina Mills went unnoticed as she made her way down the hall to the blind women's bedside thinking she was asleep she frowned pursing her lips.

"Now what are we going to do about this" Regina said to herself after a few minutes she turned out if the room wondering what kind of problems this was going to make for her when she heard a muffled grown.

"It seems the happy ends are coming back what are you going to do now your majesty" she said grinning, region simply walked out of the room as if she hadn't said anything on the surface she looked calm but her mind was racing thinking of ways to rid the town of its newest resident.


	3. Can't go back now

Slurp slurp was all Emma could hear making her way with Elsa to the courtyard of Storybrooke secondary college cringing as the cool winter breeze hit her when they walked out of the hall.

"How can you drink that in this weather" Emma said referring to the slushy Elsa just downed.

"It delicious, the cold doesn't really bother me" Elsa said a she finished it off chucking the cup in the bin not looking ahead as they made their way around the corner.

Thwack! Out of nowhere volleyball smacked Elsa right on the forehead knocking her slightly. Emma quickly turned to see a red mark already appeared on her forehead she giggled at little at Elsa's misfortune.

"Why am I the one always getting the head injuries" Elsa complained rubbing her head

She saw a guy running over Elsa picked up the ball ready to throw it back.

"Can you guys watch where you throwing this thing" Elsa said but as the person got closer Elsa realised it wasn't a guy at all but a girl her hair covered by a beanie all rugged up because of the cold, she approached them an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry my serve was a bit too hard" She said looking at Elsa who just stared blankly back still holding the ball in her hands.

Emma looked at Elsa frowning because Elsa was smiling a big wide smile as she continues to stare for a moment the girl was confused, looking at Emma wondering what was up.

"uhh don't mind her" Emma said grabbing the ball from Elsa and handing it to the girl

"Sorry I" Elsa mumbled realising she's been starring; the girl grinned getting the ball from Emma looking back at Elsa.

"I'm Mulan, your Elsa right" Mulan said grinning

Elsa just nodded still kind of starring and smiling.

"Well thanks, I guess I'll see you around" Mulan awkwardly replied jogging away

"Bye" Elsa said more to herself, while Mulan was already way out of hearing distance.

"Ok what was that about" Emma asked Elsa as they walked over to their friends Emma immediately noticed a certain someone was missing from the group.

Emma sat down getting straight into her lunch she was hungry and it was roast beef day Emma's favourite sandwich if she had to choose she was still laughing to herself about Elsa awkwardness around Mulan.

"What's so funny" Peter asked looking at Emma smirk

"Elsa just acts so weird around Mulan" Emma replied

"Omg she does" ruby agreed laughing

"She just stood there starring" Emma said

"I swear one time in PE she actually ran away" Peter joined in

"I did not" Elsa almost yelled

Peter and Ruby continued to laugh even more now Elsa blushed feeling awkward

"Uhh I'm sorry it's ok to have a crush" Emma said giving her a little hug

"It more than a crush, sometimes she just watches her" Peter said

"You know it would help if you actually talked to her" Ruby chimed in

Elsa just rolled her eyes changing the subject

"Hey where is killian today, at this rate he will fail on attendance" Elsa said

"He was in class this morning, I think I saw him go to the library" Peter said

After a few more minutes chatter about how annoying Ruby's science teacher is Emma finished her sandwich and decided to go for a walk.

"Going to the bathroom guys be right back" she said walking off

"Say hi to killian for me" Ruby said laughing as it was obvious where Emma was really going.

However as Emma made her way down the hall to the library she now found herself actually needing to use the bathroom.

Emma walked into a basically empty room glad to not have to wait in line, she noticed one of the stalls was occupied and was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard muffled crying coming from the occupied stall frowning Emma saw a girl emerge one hand on her face the other on her belly which was practically bursting.

Emma realised she was starting a little and looked away awkwardly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to uh" Emma mumbled

"It's ok I'm used to it, you think teen pregnancy wouldn't be such big news anymore" the girl said.

"Some people will use anything to put you down, don't let them" Emma said finishing up walking out of the bathroom the girl smiled at this just the thing she needed to hear.

"I just don't know what to do" the girl replied looking down

"I usually go with what feels right, let's just hope your instincts are better than mine" Emma joked as she stood in the doorway for a moment she wanted to say more but felt it better to stay out of people business.

Emma made her way out the girl followed behind her as Emma made her way to the library.

"Where you headed" she asked catching up

"The library" Emma replied pointing ahead

"Me too it's the only place where it's quiet, I can relax" she said

Emma nodded smiling thinking how hard it must be

"I'm Ashley" the girl said holding out her hand

"Emma" she replied smiling

As they walked Ashley told Emma about how she already has something set up so the baby can be taken away maybe adopted but Emma can tell that's not what she wants but what her family does, well her step mother anyway.

"I just don't know if I can do it, I'm graduating at the end of the year and I just want to get out of this town" Ashley was saying

"Not a fan of small town life" Emma asked agreeing

"It's not the town, the people you've had a run in with them yourself, my step sisters" Ashley replied eyes wide.

"Oh yeah nice girls" Emma said sarcastically as she opened the door to the library letting Ashley in

"Thanks" Ashley said

Emma took a deep breath "trust me all a kid wants is a family, sure a roof over their head is necessary but I'm sure you can manage" Emma said

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Ashley replied as she made her way over to the quiet reading section. Ashley sat down on a bean bag grabbed a book from her bag and relaxed as Emma made her way over to what she thought might be killian but it's hard to tell with a stack of books blocking his face. Emma sat down by him noticing all the books where titles such as the truth in the seven dwarfs and fables or some variation of it Emma rolled her eyes this stuff still, she thought.

"I'm surprised they even have this stuff at the school library, I mean this is almost as weird the Sunnydale high library collection" Emma joked trying not to laugh at her reference.

"What" killian face was confused? "Just doing research" he said

"Ok well your friends wanna hang out with you outside the library" Emma replied

"Ok I'll just grab a few of these" Killian said in a huff getting up

"And put the rest away please" the librarian said as she walked past smiling

"Yes off course Miss French" killian replied as Emma and he grabbed a stack of books each heading through the aisles.

Emma found the section which now seemed mostly empty thanks to killian and started placing books back.

"Wait not that one" killian said as Emma was about to put the copy of Neverland tales back.

"Ok" Emma laughed handing it to him

They made their way down the aisle putting back books and Emma couldn't help but think this was a good make out spot she turned and killian was leaning over her trying to get a book up on a higher shelf his chest right in her face for a moment, he smelt like sea salt and aftershave when he got at eye level with her he turned away. Emma blushed a little turning to put another book back.

"Who was that girl you where talking to" Killian's asked the silence suddenly awkward

"Oh you mean Ashley, just a girl I met she just needed someone to talk to having trouble figuring out what to do" Emma said glad for the conversation

Killian saw her noticing her pregnant belly his face lit up.

"I bet you're supposed to help her, maybe this how we can break the curse bringing back the happy endings" Killian said his mind racing with this new idea.

"Really" Emma said in huff

"Come on she needs our help" killian said looking at Emma his bright blue eyes pleading

"Ok" Emma hesitantly agreed she imagined she was just doing this for killian sake but she really did want to help her.

After putting the last of the books away Emma and killian made their way over to Ashley killian jumped into the bean bag next her with a loud thud.

"You know this is the quiet reading area" Ashley said smiling looking up from her book

"Sorry you get used to him" Emma said

Killian frowned pretending to be offended it was a bit of an awkward silence before Emma spoke again Ashley looking at her wondering what she wanted.

"Me and killian where talking and we want to help" Emma said

"Help I don't think there much anyone can do" Ashley said

"Well where hear if you need to talk" Emma said

"Emma can help trust me" killian said

"I don't even know you, do you go to this school" Ashley asked

"I've always gone to this school" killian rolled his eyes

Emma and Ashley laughed at his annoyance but the laughter wore of and as it did Ashley's mind went back to her situation and she was quiet once more.

"Look the truth is I just don't think I can do it, nobody does especially alone" Ashley answered

"Well screw them" Emma paused "where is the father" Emma asked

"I don't know, he doesn't know... he doesn't go to this school he gets home schooled we only meet once at a party last year he was so sweet and charming we just hit it off" Ashley was saying then she stopped for a moment thinking.

"But we had a few too many and ended up in my car and well you know, I just remember walking up in the car I found a note stupidly throwing it away before reading it, I just didn't think this was going to happen, it was just going to be one night away from reality" she stopped for a moment looking at them hopeless "oh and I also found his shoe though it's the only clue I have" she finished

Killian looked at Emma his eyebrows raised she knew what he was thinking and it was kind of weird.

"Its ok we'll find your prince at get you some answers" killian said triumphant. Emma smiled at him so optimistic but if they did find him why did he leave and would he even wants to be there for Ashley. Emma didn't think so she looked over at killian he really wanted this and she realised this was why he was hanging around her nothing to do with her just his crazy thing with the fairytale's.

After their talk in the library killian set of to uncover who the mystery father was and he wondered why his attendance was so low Emma wanted to stay she had English next with Miss Blanchard she actually liked that class for the first time in a while Emma felt like giving the whole school thing a real shot they agreed to meet after school. Emma made her way out of the gates and saw Elsa waiting looking around for someone she didn't even notice Emma was there.

"Looking for someone" Emma asked

"What, no ummm" Elsa responded but her eyes trailed to a certain brunette who came around the corner with her friends heading to the car park.

"You know you might wanna try actually talking to her" Emma said

Elsa rolled her eyes she knew she was miles away from getting the courage to go over and speak coherent sentences. Ashley walked up to them or waddled Emma waved her over.

"Hey guys what's up" Ashley said

"Thought we could hang me and Elsa where about to head to Granny's for hot cocoa" Emma said

"I'm in, as long as there's also onion rings involved" Ashley said

"Off course" Emma said

"Gross" Elsa said thing of onion rings with chocolate

They laughed as they walked down to the main street as they strolled down they went past the post office a man flagged Elsa down a she passed.

"Hey you still haven't picked up your letters" he said

"Sorry I will" Elsa said

"Go get your mail well wait" Emma said

Elsa went into the post office it was mostly empty while the postman went behind the desk and got a stack of about five letters Elsa thanked him and made her way back out they were all addressed to her with no return.

"What was that about" Emma asked

"My sister sends me letters from boarding school I haven't really read them in a while though, I don't even know the return address, we haven't been close since our parents past" Elsa starred down at the letters as the walk Emma didn't know what to say.

"You don't want to read them" Ashley asked

"I don't know" Elsa said shoving them into her bag hoping the subject would drop as they walked into Granny's.

The three of them sat in both and ordered three hot cocoas' and Ashley got her onion rings. Elsa starred frown as she watched her eat onion rings with her hot cocoa her face cringing a little.

"What blame it on the baby, before I got pregnant I didn't really like onion rings" she said looking at Elsa, after realising she was making a face Elsa turned away.

"Ok it's killing me are you going to read the letters" Emma asked

"I should" Elsa said but she wasn't convinced

"I wish I had read the note my missing father to be left me before I threw it in the trash, now I may never find him, or know why he left" Ashley said looking at Elsa her face concerned. Emma stayed silent she wasn't sure what to say not exactly an expert in healthy relationships

"I'll think about it but first we need more clues to find your man" Elsa said

"Even if we do he might not want anything to do with me, I just blew him off now I need his help" Ashley said

The door to Granny's swung open as killian ran through the door with a smile on his face.

"I did it I think I found him" killian said sliding down next to Emma

"Really with only the shoe to go on" Elsa joked

"Well you told me it was a party so looked it up on Facebook and saw who was there that night looked through all the photos and picked out a few of the guys I didn't recognize see if any are familiar" killian said rambling

"That must have taken all day" Ashley said shocked

"He is committed" Emma said shacking here head, all this she thought for a girl he doesn't know.

Killian handed Ashley the phone and she flicked through for a while but none of the guys where familiar.

"Wow" Elsa said seeing a picture with peter and Ruby "we were at that party" Elsa said

"Oh Ruby is really downing that jug of beer" Emma said looking at a picture of Ruby jug of beer over her mouth Peter cheering her on.

"Yeah they were pretty drunk that night" Elsa said "I remember taking this photo"

"Oh my god" Ashley said

"What" killian asked?

"That's him Ashley said pointing to a guy in the background of the picture

"Handsome" Emma said

"Yeah" Ashley answered "now we have a face but no name still"

"I'll find it" killian said grabbing the phone looking through more photos trying to find a name.

The girls keep talking as killian search he was so determined Emma never seen anyone so set on a task he was getting himself worked up what was the rush Emma thought he's so obsessed with this thing she needed to know why because it was coming clear it wasn't about her.

"You know Mulans a friend of mine I could introduce you guys" Ashley said to Elsa.

"Really I don't know I think I blew that" Elsa said

"You couldn't have you didn't even say anything" Emma said smirking

"Need help there killian" Elsa asked trying to drop the subject

"I found him I think, we just need an address" he said grinning happy with himself.

"I don't know if I can do this maybe you guys could go talk to him first" Ashley said looking at Emma and killian.

"Yeah that's ok we can go now" Killian said

Emma suddenly felt really awkward a car ride with just her and Killian him determined to his mission.

"You Know I should probably head home, maybe tomorrow we can figure something out" Emma stood up and Killian got out of the way looking confused as Emma waved goodbye. The others stayed there for a moment Killian trying to ignore the weirdness went back to his search for an address with Ashley. Elsa sat there for a few minutes wondering about Emma's sudden departure.

"I'll walk with her" Elsa said leaving Ashley and killian in the dinner looking through the photos of Ashley's missing man.

Emma was leaning against the wall just down the street Elsa walked up to Emma her face showing her disappointment in Emma in the weeks she known her, Emma had been distant but she thought maybe Killian had cracked her walls at least.

"What's going on" Elsa asked

"Nothing it's just what are we doing" Emma said defeated

"Helping a friend" Elsa said it blatantly

"No I mean with killian, and his thing with the happy endings" Emma said annoyed "and the curse, he thinks you're a princess with magic" Emma frowned

"I don't know, he just wants to help people I think" Elsa said a little confused herself

"It's like his making amends for something" Emma responded

"What's so wrong with that?" Elsa replied

"It's just crazy, I don't want this" Emma said a she looked up she saw killian standing just behind Elsa he had heard the end of the conversation. Killian face crumpled and he walked away in the other direction Emma felt bad that he had heard but didn't want to go after him what would she say, she walked away leaving Elsa standing in front of Granny's alone as killian and Emma walked away from each other.

When Emma got home all she wanted was to go to her room be alone but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen the whole family was waiting for her in the lounge the called her in their faces glum.

"Hey Emma your home" Josie said

"Yeah what's up" Emma responded a little frustrated what was this about

"Emma" Josie her foster mother started but paused as Emma's face fell this wasn't going to be good so Michael finished her thought.

"You know we really wanted kids and tried for so long to get a foster kid after we thought we lost ours, the thing is" Michael was saying when Emma cut in.

"Now that you found your kids you don't want me around I get it" Emma said

"No no that's not it we want you here but" he paused again this was bad Emma thought" when we were trying to foster a child, we kept getting screwed around saying they were sending kids over then something would happen and they would never make it into town so we went for help, now I see that wasn't the right thing to do" Michael said

"What I don't understand, who helped you" Emma asked confused

"Mr Gold set it up we paid him a bit, which is not allowed someone sent in a complaint we don't know who but they want to move you to another home" Michael said

"Oh I understand" Emma said glumly she didn't know why she was so upset by this news it's not like she'd been there long or thought she would be staying this time.

"We will fight it Emma, we can fix this" Josie said standing up

"This might be the best thing for you though" Michael said

"It's ok I didn't think I'd be here forever or something, I just going to go upstairs" Emma walk away just wanting to be alone wondering what her friends would think of this.

It was seven in the morning the next day when Mary Margret rushed out the door to Granny's for her breakfast if she got there by seven fifteen enough time to quickly eat before her work day starts however as she made her way down the street taking her short cut through the alley she overheard something that made her stop, a name.

"Emma situation is none of your concern" Josie Emma's foster mother said anger in her tone

"I'm just trying out help out Mrs Tillman, do you really want a legal battle after all you've been through" Regina Mills said a manipulative smile across her red lips

"No but it shouldn't be that much trouble" Josie said confused

"Well nobody wants it, but it would be better for you if the girl left town" Regina threatened smirking as she walked away.

Mary Margret didn't know what to do neither of them had noticed her yet did this mean Emma was leaving. Mary Margret suddenly felt horrible like her heart had been ripped from her chest she leaned against the wall for a moment, she had to do something standing up straight she marched out of the alley towards the school right past Regina suddenly noticing Mary Margret was there she scowled at her wondering if she overheard.

By the time Mary Margret made it to school she had forgotten breakfast standing by her office she knew Emma would walk past eventually to get to her locker and wanted to know if what she overheard was true. Finally with only minutes to go before the start of classes Emma walk up looking less impressed at having to walking the halls of Storybrooke high than usual, this wasn't looking good Mary Margret thought.

"Emma" Mary Margret called out and Emma came over "Are you ok" She asked

"So you heard, news travels fast" Emma answered glum

"Well I wasn't sure, is there nothing we can do to let you stay" Mary Margret asked looking sad; Emma tried to smile as if this was no big deal.

"It's ok I'm used to it" Emma responded looking up as Ashley passed on her way to catch up with the others Emma waved as she went, there was silence for a moment Mary Margret wanted to say something but Emma got in first.

"She wants to keep it, you know the baby" Emma paused as Mary Margret looked over to Ashley "She should if she's wants to be a mother, she should be allowed to be no one should dictate your life but you" Emma said

"Emma I" Mary Margret began

"She wouldn't want her baby to end up in the system" Emma walked away leaving Mary Margret there wasn't much Emma could do about her situation however she could defiantly help Ashley.

"Hey what's with you" Ruby asked as Emma walked up seeing her expression determined

"Killian did you find a name yesterday" Emma asked straight up

"Yeah and an address, I didn't think you were interested swan" Killian said nonchalantly leaning against the locker.

"Well I am "Emma paused looking down "let's go now"

"Umm we have classes to go to right now" Elsa said no sure what was with Emma's state of mind.

"I not too concerned about attendance at a school I won't be attending much longer" Emma replied looking up at the others who were very confused.

"What do mean, after you found their kids the Tillman's are kicking you out" Ruby said hurt

"It's not their fault, well not completely they set it all up with Mr Gold and when the social worker found out she told them I couldn't stay" Emma said it as if it was no big deal, waiting to get going.

"Oh no Emma" Elsa said her hand instinctively reaching out to Emma giving her a small hug, Emma wasn't expecting this reaction she never really felt this bad about having to leave a home before. Emma almost squirmed away from the hug as the others let it sink in; killian was the first to speak after a moment.

"Are you sure it was Mr gold who set it up" Killian asked his mind racing

"Yeah that's what they said" Emma replied in a huff

"It's ok they'll sort this surely they can't send you away over that" Elsa said worried feeling a bit sick about it she finally thought she was moving forward making friends letting go of her past and now everything was going to be lost again.

"Apparently someone sent in a formal complaint so it could, I've been shipped of for less trust me" Emma said trying to smile make everyone stop worrying.

Suddenly killian walked off his expression distant Emma called out to him but he was already gone he walked away rather fast maybe he was still upset about what happened yesterday.

"What's with him" Peter asked concerned

"I think I know" Emma replied watching him walk right out of school

"Were still figuring that one out" Elsa said shaking her head

"Men" ruby said in a huff

Peter shocked his head at that but they weren't thinking about it long trying to deal with Emma's situation but she didn't want to and left the school not long after Killian informing the others she would be fine.

The pawn shop door swung open clanging as it did the little bell rung and was greeted by silence, unusual for this time of day killian Jones step through the door, he had looked in here many times before especially when he first arrived in town but it hadn't been on his radar for quite some time sure that the dark one he knew was now just a shady business man.

Mr Gold came around the back through the curtain "hello what can I help you with"

"Crocodile" killian mumbled it was the first time he had really seen the man in over fifteen years keeping his distance all the memories of the last time be he confronted him came to the surface along with the anger.

"What do you know about Emma Swan" Killian said through gritted teeth

"You talking about the girl I helped the Tillman's foster, I regret how this has ended up" Mr Gold began looking up pausing for a moment as Killian starred into his eyes trying to see a flicker of recognition but it wasn't there.

"I have a feeling all will work out" Mr Gold said continuing to go about his daily tasks as if this was no concern to him, he was so calm it was concerning.

"I'll be watching you" Killian said under his breath, Mr Gold looked up at him confused about why this teenage boy would have such aggression towards him.

Emma slowly walked into the pawn shop seeing Killian through the glass outside she had left school not long after him wanting to apologise for yesterday but also not feeling like spending the day at school that she would soon be leaving behind it would be easier to focus on something else like helping Ashley.

"Killian" Emma mumbled as she walked in, he turned around seeing her there he was surprised quickly turning and leaving.

"Miss Swan I presume" Mr Gold said as Emma entered

"Yeah" Emma responded she wanted to ask him some questions about what was going on but Killian was signalling to get out of there, so Emma decided it was best to make her way out the door thinking she'll catch up with Mr Gold another time. As Killian step out the door he took one last look back at his nemesis and could swear this time there was a sparkle of the dark one in his eye grinning as Killian exited the pawn shop.

"What are you doing her Swan" Killian asked still annoyed at her for yesterday but also frustrated with the situation.

"Well if you have the address I thought we should go find him" Emma said hoping

Killian wasn't sure if this was really what Emma wanted right now but he recognised the feeling, wanting to do something when the rest of your life was out of your control so he nodded and they headed to his car.

"What where you talking about with that man" Emma asked Killian as they closed the doors and sat inside the almost frosted over old ford.

"Mr Gold, I was just wanted to see something" Killian replied

"I thought so, what did you hoping to get from him" Emma asked confused

"Answers but I want be getting them, not yet" Killian answered started the car turning on the radio he wasn't in the mood for talking, as they drove through the streets of Storybrooke leaving the town centre. The chorus of 'feels like home' the only noise over the rattling engine after a few moments Emma changed the station that song always annoyed her.

Killian looked over at her glum expression realising this was about a lot more then helping Ashley or being moved from another home.

"Not a fan of the song" Killian asked Emma looked at him a little embarrassed but she felt for the first time today she would open up it was always easier to do with Killian.

"I never liked that song, home being a place all the way back where you came from "Emma took a deep breath "I don't even know where I came from" Emma finally said a little angry.

"It's going to be ok Swan, you won't be going anywhere" Killian said as if he was sure

"This seems pretty much done deal" Emma said looking out the window

"No seriously with the curse no one can come into town, so they can't take you away" Killian said it so casually he really believed it which just made Emma more frustrated.

"Killian, just stop there's no curse, you can't hope that someone will fix all your problems, there are no fairy godmothers in this world" Emma yelled

"Maybe not but there's our prince" Killian said determined as he pulled up by a big house in the middle of the street and pointed at a boy washing his car on the driveway. As Killian got out, he looked up at them Emma hesitated before getting out of the car she had no idea what they were going to say to him. Killian as confident as ever got straight out of the car and walked over to him, Emma followed after a moment.

"Hi you guys looking for something" He asked as Killian walked up getting straight to the point Killian pulled out his phone showing a photo of Ashley, the boy frowned but looked down at it he immediately recognised her a smile on his face.

"So you recognise her that's a good start" Killian said smiling

"I haven't seen her in a while; she never got back to me is she ok" Sean asked confused by the situation.

"Not really, she needs your help" Emma said

They thought it best to go inside and explain the whole story to him thinking he'd take it better if he was sitting down.

Elsa and Ashley made their way to meet the others for lunch and get and update for Emma who said she'd call soon, Mulan watched them pass wanting to say something but before she could Ashley stopped suddenly.

"I got to sit for a moment do you mind" Ashley asked grunting

"Its ok there's a bench just here" Elsa said helping her sit "should you even be walking this much" Elsa asked as Ashley sat down.

"Probably not, but I couldn't stand the idea of staying home with my stepmother" Ashley replied

"Hey Elsa" Mulan asked walking up

"Yeah uh that's me" Elsa answered awkwardly; Mulan smiled and looked over at Ashley.

"I'm sorry again about yesterday" Mulan said

"Uhh yeah it's ok" Elsa replied trying not to star by looking in any other direction making it more awkward.

"You ok Ash, I can give you guys a ride home from school today if you want" Mulan asked

"Oh yeah that, that would be great" Elsa responded smiling

Ugh guys" Ashley said

"You know I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had" Mulan said smiling

"Really" Elsa blushed finally looking at Mulan in the eye now, not sure if she would be able to look away.

"You guys!" Ashley yelled

"What" they both said looking down at Ashley to see that her water had broke they froze for a moment.

"Oh crap" Elsa said

"What's happening, it's too early?" Ashley

"I'll get the car stay here" Mulan said running off

Elsa stood there for a moment panicked not sure what to do in this situation she sat down by Ashley holding her hand rubbing her back.

"It's going to be ok, I promise" Elsa said not knowing if it would be but now wasn't the time for the worst case scenario she just hoped Emma and Killian where having better luck as she dialled Emma's number.

"It's just a lot to take in" Sean said as he sat with Emma and Killian in his living room

"I know that's ok, take your time this is why Ashley didn't come over we didn't want to bombard you" Emma said

"I get it I still wanna see her you know explain everything" Sean said

"What is your story mate" Killian said wondering what kind of man runs off with only a note.

Emma gave killian a nudge to be more polite but he was right why he didn't try to find her all this time.

"Well I had to sneak back in before my father knew I was gone I wasn't supposed to go to the party, I left my name and number in the note and a little message" Sean said as he finished Emma's phone rang she got up to answer it leaving the two boys for a moment.

"Ashley said she found a note and your shoe" Killian said smirking at the last part "But she threw it out I think she was afraid that all you had was that night" Killian was looking towards Emma now he could hear her voice getting loud panicked.

"Swan what it is" Killian said standing up as Emma entered the room; she paused before speaking looking at Sean sympathetically

"Ashley's water just broke there on their way to the hospital, we should go" Emma said to Killian, he nodded as they made their way to the door.

"Wait, can I come to" Sean said

Killian nodded and they all rushed off to the car on their way to the hospital.

Omg I can't do this I'm freaking out" Elsa said holding Ashley up in the back of Mulan's car

"It's ok just breathe Elsa, deep breaths" Mulan said looking at Elsa concerned

Elsa breathed while Ashley let out another howling scream as the rushed to the hospital, Elsa grabbed her hand she squeezed very tight as they just breathed together calming themselves down as Mulan speed through the streets of Storybrooke.

They finally arrived at the emergency entry calling for help, someone came with a wheelchair and they got Ashley to a hospital bed.

"Hello I'm doctor whale, what seems to be the problem" Whale said grinning as he entered the room.

They three of them just stared at him frowning at his question; this just made him grin more.

"I'm kidding your having a baby, and she's coming early it will be ok just relax the nurse is coming with some pain relief" Whale went on getting that this wasn't a time for jokes.

"Well is the baby ok" Ashley almost yelled

"I'll check that now if these ladies want to give us some privacy" Whale said referring to Elsa and Mulan who reluctantly left, Elsa giving Ashley's hand one last squeeze.

The two of them went outside as a nurse ran in with some supplies; they waited there for a moment there minds racing Elsa had forgotten her usual awkwardness around Mulan. When she came closer to Elsa, Mulan grabbing her hand pulling her towards a chair to sit and calm down she didn't even think about it.

"You ok" Mulan asked

"Yeah I swear I'm not usually like this, thank you for helping us" Elsa replied

"It's ok I don't mind" Mulan replied smiling

Just as Elsa let herself relax into the chair she heard footsteps down the hall coming fast three people running towards them Emma, Killian and Sean.

"Is everything ok" Emma asked as she got there

"We don't know the doctors in there now" Elsa said

"This is too much" Sean said going closer to the door trying to get a glimpse of the girl he had been thinking about for the past eight and a half months wanting to know if she was ok, his nose practically on the door when it opened almost hitting his face.

"Umm be careful" Whale said exiting the room "She'll be ok, the baby's fine she'll have to wait a while before well go into full labour" Whale finished everyone went to go into the room at once Whale put his hands up to stop them.

"Woow maybe one at a time guys" Whale said as they all stopped, then Emma pushed Sean forward to go first, he turned and nodded taking a deep breath before he entered.

When Ashley saw him walk in her heart fluttered making noise's on the machine the both looked into each other's eyes for a moment there situation forgotten until Ashley got another contraction. As she grunted holding her stomach Sean rushed over to his side.

"I'm sorry" Sean said regretting ever having run off that night

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown your note" Ashley replied "I have something for you" she said pointing to her bag in the corner. Sean made his way over confused he unzipped the bag and found a green converse shoe he grinned pulling it out of the bag holding it up.

"I've been looking for this" Sean said coming back over to her a wide smile on his face taking her hand.

"I want to you to know I'm going to be here for the baby" Sean said putting the shoe down.

Emma looked around the room as they waited to hear news about the baby, it seemed everyone was so happy Elsa finally saying more than a mumble to Mulan over in the corner, Ruby and Peter over by the coffee machine hoping for something decent, killian sitting across from her half asleep his bright blue eyes distant Emma saw how happy they where and she realised how much she wanted to stay now but it was too late she'd probably be shipped of in the morning. Emma noticed that Mary Margret was there also, Emma hadn't noticed her until now the chaos of the day catching up to her Mary Margret was on the phone Emma caught the end of the conversation.

"I'm ready I can do this" Mary Margret said smiling after a pause listening to the person on the other end.

"No problem I'll read all that when I get home" Mary Margret was nodding her head as she spoke.

"Hope you get home safe" Mary Margret said about to end the conversation

"I'll tell her now" she looked very happy and walked over to Emma

"Can't go back now" Mary Margret said smiling as she hung up

"Hi what's going on I didn't know you where here" Emma said surprised as she walked up

"Well I wanted to see you" Mary Margret said excited

"Oh is this about skipping school because there was this sort of urgent thing and" Emma trailed off

"No but will talk about that stuff... I have some good news well I hope its good news" Mary Margret said

"What" Emma responded smiling "you look nervous?"

"Well I wanted to help with your situation, and knew you wanted to stay in Storybrooke... you do want to stay right" Mary Margret said

"Yes but is not going to work out" Emma replied not sure if that was such a bad thing

"Well I just got off the phone with your social worker, and she letting you stay" Mary Margret said

"But the Tillman's said they wouldn't let me and they didn't want to deal with it" Emma responded confused

"Well that's true but you won't be staying with them anymore" Mary Margret said

"What" Emma Said?

"You'll be staying with me" Mary Margret said

"Really" Emma eyes widened she could barely process it

"If that's ok" Mary Margret asked

"Off course" Emma paused thinking about it "Omg thank you" Emma said standing

"It feels right" Mary Margret wanted to hug Emma but wasn't sure if it would be too much for her.

"Killian" Emma said

"What" killian said waking up

"You were right" Emma replied smirking

"Usually am" Killian responded nonchalantly

"Seriously I'm staying" Emma smiled

"I told you it would work out Swan" he grinned

With our thinking Killian ran up and hugged Emma his arms around her, with her head almost slamming into his chest she was so happy that smell of sea salt and aftershave back she immediately realised what she was doing and retreated awkwardly he smiled at her a little awkward himself looking up. Emma turned to Mary Margret smiling things where working out for once and Emma was so ready for anything or... not.

Killian eyes wondered down the hall when something caught his eye; his eyes widened his mouth almost gaping open.

"Bloody hell" he said as he took off down the hall Emma frowned looking at Mary Margret but they both quickly followed, well tried to he was racing forward.

When Emma reached to where killian had stopped he was standing in someone's room a big wide smile in his face it was quite this end of the hospital the only sound Emma's panting and the machines beeping with the heartbeat of a man lying in the bed sound asleep.

"Swan I found your father" Killian's said Emma looked over to him shocked as Mary Margret entered the room behind Emma.


	4. Seeing is believing

Emma, Killian and Mary Margret all stood in the hospital room starring at the man lying in the bed very confused.

"What" Emma said starring and Killian

Mary Margret walked closer to the man lying in the bed reading his name in the bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

"His a John Doe, nobody knows who he is" Mary Margret said but it felt so familiar as she held his hand lingering for a moment

"That's because you don't remember" Killian said desperate how could she not remember her true love, her daughter it was a tragedy and Killian was getting tired of it. After fifteen years stuck in this town waiting for something to change day after day on repeat he was finally finding answers but nobody else understood he had to get Emma to believe, before he lost it.

"How could he be my father his barely twelve years older than me "Emma asked confused, Killian picked up his chart flipping through trying to find more information. Killian was so confused when he first arrived in town fifteen year ago with no sign of the Prince he worried he never came through with the rest or worse.

"It says her he was found on side of the road, fifteen years ago" Killian said looking through the chart.

"We shouldn't really be in here" Mary Margret said making her way to the exit, Killian put the chart down frustrated he had to prove it but how.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Killian said quickly walking out this was his chance to change everything he had to come up with a plan.

Mary Margret looked at Emma she was even more confused than her having no idea what this was all about.

"Killian has this thing he thinks everyone in this town doesn't know who they really are" Emma said trying to explain to Mary Margret.

"He thinks this man is your father "Mary Margret asked her mind was racing she wanted to find out more about this mystery man.

"I guess come on let's just go" Emma said turning towards the door Mary Margret walk out ahead of her, as Emma turned to close the door she could have sworn she saw the man's fingers twitch she had to do a double take but he was lying there still she must be imagining things.

The next day was so strange waking up in Mary Margret's apartment partly because Emma was so exhausted from being at the hospital all night waiting to hear the good news about the baby and going to the Tillman's to collect her stuff, also because this was the last thing she expected sure that she was going to be taken away again, Mary Margret really came through for Emma.

"Good morning" Mary Margret said as Emma yawned her way down the stairs it was early but Mary Margret was making so much noise around the apartment looking for something so Emma got up made her way to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"You drink coffee" Mary Margret asked a she looked up from the chest she was looking through surprised at the fifteen year olds beverage choice.

"Well we only got back from the hospital at three, aren't you tired" Emma asked as Mary Margret continued her search.

"Not really, but you shouldn't really be drinking coffee "Mary Margret paused smiling "come on get dressed we can get a quick breakfast at Granny's before school" Mary Margret said as she continued to look through her things

"Sure, what are you looking for" Emma asked

"Well, I noticed last night your shoes are a fare bit warn and I think I have a new pair about your size somewhere in here" Mary Margret had finished looking pulling out a shoe box smiling.

"Oh you don't have to its ok" Emma said awkward not used to people taking care of her or really noticing these things.

"it's ok they've been sitting in this old chest for years no one else is going to wear them" Mary Margret said handing Emma the box, she reluctantly took it smiling she went up stairs getting dressed she felt so good with the new shoes on the fit perfectly it was so good to have shoes that didn't have a previous owner nobody had left their footprint in them yet leaving Emma to make her own.

Granny's was packed this particular morning so much so that the had to grab a table outside but it was a nice day so they were happy eating there pancakes in sun trying wake themselves up.

"So have you heard anything this morning from Ashley" Marry Margret asked as she drowned her pancakes in syrup.

"No, I think she still resting but it's looking good I'm glad Sean came back to her" Emma said smiling

"Yeah it all turned out good, thanks to you"

"And Killian I wonder what his up to now probably trying to wake up that coma patient" Emma said her thoughts still on what happened last night she couldn't stop picturing it his face seemed so familiar.

Regina was making her way down the street she was sure her plan had worked and Emma would be leaving town until she got a call late last night, she was told someone else was fostering her now, one guess as to whom Regina thought her anger rising, she stalked down the street past Granny's when she saw the pair eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Blanchard" Regan said pausing her eyes narrowed at her

"Principle Mills, it is a nice day" Mary Margret started interrupted by Regina

"You want to be heading off to class soon, I hope now with your new responsibilities you won't be involved less with your job" Regina went on as if Emma wasn't there.

"Oh no I'll be there" Mary Margret smiled awkwardly

"On time, I've scheduled a meeting before start of the day" Regina said

"I didn't know there was a meeting" Mary Margret replied confused looking through her phone quickly she saw and email that was sent late last night about a early meeting that all staff must attend.

"I sent an email last night I need a reports from faculty this morning, everyone else replied telling me they will attend, now do you think you require so sort of special acceptance" Regina responded rudely as if anything less than Mary Margret's attendance was not accepted.

"I'll be there on time" Mary Margret replied a little worried she always seemed to be on thin ice with the Principle. Regina almost ignored her response she continued to make her way to the school her head held high. Emma's eyes where wide she couldn't believe Regina's rudeness how come Mary Margret lets herself get treated this way.

"I'm sorry I should go" Mary Margret said standing up

"It's ok, I get it" Emma said looking up as Mary Margret left her breakfast grabbing her stuff quickly running of towards the school. What was with that principle I mean it's not like she can fire Miss Blanchard for taking in a foster kid, Emma hoped she didn't just make Mary Margret's life harder. Emma pondered on that as she finished up her breakfast alone just when she thought everything was going to be ok now she had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Swan" Killian said walking up with papers in his hands and bag swinging of his shoulder as he ran up in his black leather jacket he sat down next to her he looked worried Emma's sick feeling fading slightly a she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"What is it Killian" Emma asked smiling

"I know I wasn't making sense last night, but look at this" Killian said placing the pages in front over Emma they where newspaper articles from fifteen years ago, one Emma recognised immediately she had read it a million times it was from the day she was found by a seven year old boy on the side of the road the other was about the comatose john doe, Emma frowned what did this mean she thought.

"Killian what do these stories have to do with each other" Emma said frustrated she stopped looking into this stuff years ago there were no clues that would help her find her family.

"Look at the dates Emma" Killian said pointing to the date on the article about the man found on the side of the road and the date she was found they were the same day.

"That's weird" Emma said she didn't know what to say it was defiantly strange coincidence, she got up walking towards the school trying not to think to hard about it. Killian frowned as she walked away getting up and following her towards the school.

"That's weird, that's all you have to say about this love" Killian asked confused as Emma walked staring straight ahead.

"I don't know what you want time to say, if there was anything connecting us someone would have realised that fifteen years ago" Emma said exasperated getting frustrated with Killian.

"They wouldn't have known to put two and two together what goes on in this town and the outside world is different" Killian said trying to stay calm he knew this was hard for Emma but he had to try she had a chance with her family it was more than he had.

Emma kept walking trying to ignore Killian thinking about her first class and that she didn't get her homework done yesterday.

"Don't you think this is something it's no coincidence Swan" Killian said his voice low trying to be calm.

"What, WHAT do you want to me to think, Hey kid sorry your life sucks but it turns out it was all a big mistake and your father has been in a coma this whole time" Emma couldn't help it because Killian was right it was weird but it just made her more upset how could she hope that this was her life, tears started streaming down her face Emma starting walking even faster now to school.

"Wait Emma, I'm sorry" Killian breathed out shocked he didn't realise his news would hit her this hard he stopped for a moment was he really doing this for Emma's sake he thought.

Emma stopped by the front of the school Killian closely behind ready to apologise; Elsa saw them making her way over fast as she saw the tears running down Emma's checks.

"What's going on" Elsa said worried as she caught up with the two of them

"Emma I" Killian mumbled, Emma didn't want to listen to any more though and was ignoring him

"What did you do" Elsa asked annoyed at Killian

"I found her father; he's in a coma I just need her to trust me"

At that Emma walked off to her locker Killian was about to go after her when Elsa blocked his path stopping him.

"I'll talk to her just give her space Killian" Elsa frowned

Elsa waked off catching up to Emma they had their first class together so they could talk about what was going on but Emma was much in the mood for talking.

Killian leaned against the wire fence watching everyone make their way into school all these people alone, unable to move forward cursed just like him. Killian had done some horrible things in his past, his time in Neverland changed him he became something else a villain, he thought he was changing helping to break the curse but it was for his revenge and he had to stop pretending it was for anything else he wasn't changing stuck just like everyone else the only thing that had changed was Emma, Emma was the only one able to change anything around here.

"You coming to class or what" Peter asked walking passed pulling Killian form his thoughts, Killian nodded following peter into their history class as he walked past Emma's locker he saw the graffiti on it had almost rubbed off peter noticed where Killians eyes where.

"Ok one of you guys needs to make a move already"

"What"

"You guys are literally always making eyes at each other your worse than Elsa and Mulan" peter said chuckling

Killian shock his head his feeling s for Emma where an unexpected positive of this mess but he had to focus on his mission and he couldn't do that worrying about romance.

"I don't know if I can say anything to her now mate" Killian paused "I keep pushing her it's not working" Killian looked down

"Maybe instead of pushing her you should lead her show her"

"You're right if I show her the truth she can't ignore it" Killian face lit up he had an idea

"Not really what I meant"

"I think in Emma's case seeing is believing"

"Ok now I don't even know what you're talking about"

"Thanks mate" Killian grinned running off to do some research at the library

"So you're not going to class then" Peter shook his head but Killian was already gone he smiled heading into class alone.

Emma and Elsa where almost elated to get out of class today it had been two hours of Mr Hopper rattling on about psycho therapy how did he know so much about it, either way it was dread it gave Emma a chance to think though she couldn't help it was almost impossible to pay attention she told Elsa what happened with Killian that helped but maybe she was overreacting he may be misguided but he thinks his helping she wasn't really angry at him she was angry at the situation, after that she was mainly thinking about his black hair just long enough to cover his eyes. They both smiled as they walked to their lockers grabbing lunch and walking out to the courtyard Emma wanted to talk to Killian but he wasn't there offcourse Emma thought.

"Hey" Ruby smiled as her and Peter got out of there lip lock

"Hey" Elsa and Emma said smiling

"Ok what was happening this morning with Killian" peter asked

"Well now he thinks his found Emma's father" Elsa rolled her eyes she was kind annoyed with him for hurting Emma this way.

"It's ok, claws retracked alright" Emma laughed

"Ok"

"Speak of the devil" Ruby said as she saw Killian coming out to the courtyard

"Hook" Emma said as he came almost running over to them sitting at their usual bench on the courtyard

"Swan, I'm sorry for dropping news like that this morning but I have an idea"

"Ok I'm listening"

"If I can't prove it I'll drop it, I never break a promise Swan"

"Ok if you can't prove it that's it, no more talk about saviours"

Killian nodded he was so sure he could prove it and if Emma believed everything would change. Elsa frowned Emma spent half the morning upset about what Killian had told her before school bringing her to tears and now she was talking to him like nothing was wrong. They were both sitting there eating lunch joking everything was ok again Emma was always so easily able to compartmentalise not really dealing with all that was going on. Elsa looked up seeing Mulan making her way over she got up meeting her halfway over by the tree in the corner smiling as she approached.

"So any plans tomorrow, no more emergencies trips to the hospital" Mulan asked

"No not much happening this weekend" Elsa laughed

"So you're free then" Mulan asked starring at her grinning

"Yeah" Elsa said she didn't seem to know where this conversation was headed

"Well I'm not doing much either, and there playing one of my favourite movies down at the local theatre" Mulan went on her smile getting bigger.

"Oh that's cool what a great way to spend a Saturday" Elsa smiled then her eyes went wide she finally realised what Mulan was asking her checks went red.

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow to see the movie" Mulan asked

"Yea, YES"

"I'll pick you up at twelve tomorrow then"

Elsa nodded a big wide smile as Mulan waved walking off to catch up with her friends Elsa just stood there like a dork for a bit watching her go. Emma made her way over to Elsa she had been standing there alone for a few minutes.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I'm going on a date"

"What" Emma smiled as they made their way back to the others "This is great"

It was about midnight Emma was about to get into bed Mary Margret was already sound asleep tired from her day it seemed Principle Mills had been putting her in charge of a whole new set of things she had to couch the volleyball team after school today what was with that Principle it's like she had some kind of a grudge against her. He phone buzzed then it was Killian he wanted to meet her outside Emma texted back telling him it was a bit late to hang out but he insisted it was important. It wasn't Emma's first time sneaking out of a house but it was the first time she felt bad about it. Emma was sure she would be back in bed before Mary Margret woke up, Killian promised this would be a quick errand so she tip toed down the stairs grabbed her shoes quietly closing the door to the apartment behind her pausing for a moment because as far as she got from her bed the more she realised this wasn't such a good idea. Killian stood out in the street leaning on his car he opened the door for Emma smirking.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Emma rolled her eyes getting in his car was dirty and old it still had a tape player in it but it felt so safe familiar the quickly pulled out from the curb headed towards the hospital.

"Ok what are we doing at the hospital" Emma asked

"I think you know Swan" Killian said turning up the music he had a tape of Bon Jovi playing he started singing along smiling if there was one thing Killian loved about this land it was the music, Emma joined in after a moment to two where belting it out until they got closer to the hospital Killian turned it down parking his car.

"Ok what are we doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I am going to show you the truth"

"Sounds ominous"

The quickly made their way through the entrance trying not to get recognised the where becoming regulars here, Killian stopped by the front desk holding his hand for Emma to stay put for a moment so Emma leaned against the wall while Killian snuck past security it wasn't to hard the night watchman was asleep. Killian leaned over the counter using his hook to get the security pass around the sleeping security guards neck for a moment Killian thought the man was about to wake as Killian got it with one final tug but he was just adjusting himself a heavy sleeper. Killian made his way back to Emma. they went down the hall to the elevator Killian pressed level 5 scanning the security pass to get to the level.

"Wrong floor, john Doe is on three"

"Were not going to see him, yet"

The elevator doors clicked open to an abandoned floor everyone had gone home for the night this wasn't a patient floor it was all personal office and labs.

"Killian where nor supposed to be on this floor"

"Swan where's your sense of adventure"

Emma followed Killian out of the elevator cautiously but there really was no one around he made his way to the third door in the hall it read Dr Whale private laboratory he started trying to pick the lock he gave it a good go for a few minutes. Emma rolled her eyes as Killian struggled with the lock, she nudge him holding out her hands

"I can do it" Emma said so Killian handed her the pins so she could do her thing after a moment of fiddling around the door clicked and swung open, Emma grinned.

"We make a great team Swan" Killian said smiling at her "Now for the hard part" Killian finished carefully making his way into the room.

"How is breaking an entry got anything to do with you proving that man in a coma is my father?" Emma was feeling worse about this by the moment.

"Trust me Swan, I just need your spit" Killian said grinning as he held up a test tube with a little cotton bud for Emma to put in her mouth. Emma raised her eyebrows did he seriously think this would work but Emma had a point to prove and after this Killian would finally drop the whole thing.

"Ok" Emma reluctantly said grabbing the test from him swabbing the inside of her mouth. Killian smiled pulling out another test kit already used.

"This is your fathers I went there earlier and got it" Killian said holding up the vial.

"Seriously, do you even know how to do a DNA test" Emma asked as she finished up handing the test back to Killian.

"I did some light research" Killian replied not to confident in that  
"oh this order be good" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Have a little faith Swan, I got this" Killian said as he begun testing the samples but it was clear he wasn't sure what he was doing they needed to hurry.

Emma concerns where about being caught nagging at her she didn't want to screw it up this time things where starting to go well for her in Storybrooke but somehow she knew there little trip was part of Emma's self destructive side.

"How long will this take" Emma asked anxious

"A while, we have time" Killian responded still fumbling around

However just as Killian said that someone came bursting through the door flashlight in their faces as they saw red and blue lights flashing outside, the Sheriff immediately recognised the two of them lowering his gun and flashlight.

"Seriously guys" Sherriff Graham said in a huff not looking forward to taking this them the back of his car again. The both froze Emma's heart sunk Mary Margret wasn't going to be happy about this.

"You where saying" Emma said looking at Killian as he finished up what he was doing realising it was only the sheriff.

Hearing the phone was never a good sign nobody calls you after midnight for good news, Mary Margret thought as she reluctantly picked up. The last thing she was expecting was to be heading down to the sheriff station at 1am to pickup Emma, but she quickly made her way out of bed chucked some clothes on making her way out the door but before she left, Mary Margret had the urge to check on Emma's bed but no this wasn't a dream it was empty.

Mary Margret had never seen the streets of Storybrooke this quiet she thought as she cranked up the heater in her car making her way down to the station anything to stop her from thinking about the fact that Emma had snuck out an broken into a lab for whatever reason, did she jump into this to quickly was she ready for this responsibly where the kind of thoughts she didn't want on her mind it just felt so right, so natural how could things be going wrong so fast it had barely been twenty four hours. Mary Margret stormed into the sheriff's station not happy to be having two sleepless nights in a row she saw Sheriff Graham first he looked sheepish as Mary Margret almost slammed into him.

"Hey, we just getting some information from them now Emma just through here" he said, Mary Margret nodded as she followed him through Emma was sitting by his desk next to Killian the pair where silent Emma looked so sad staring at the ground.

"What where you two thinking" Mary Margret said in a huff her arms folded.

"My fault Miss Blanchard it was all my idea" killian said looking up he didn't seem too worried by the situation; Emma was worried she had to watch herself before she ended up in juvy again.

"Yeah well that's why I need your parent's number, someone needs to come get you" Graham said annoyed

"He won't come"

"You know what I'll find out myself" Graham said walking over to his computer muttering about how the night shift was supposed to be quiet.

"I'm sorry" Emma said finally looking at Mary Margret she was worried had she had ruined this after Mary Margret helped her out taking her in so she could stay in Storybrooke with her friends and then Emma pulls this stunt after moving in only yesterday. As soon as Mary Margret saw Emma's face full of regret and worry here anger greatly subsided all she wanted to do was give her a hug and take her back home to her bed. Before Mary Margret could say anything the phone rang taken everyone's attention for a moment as the sheriff answered.

"Emma I know I didn't exactly lay ground rules but I thought sneaking out in the middle of the night was not ok" Mary Margret said scolding at her.

"I know it just killian thought he could show me some proof about his theories" Emma sort of mumbled out but saying it allowed she realised how silly the whole thing was.

"What, seriously" Graham said on the phone he got some even worse news.

"Ok I'm coming over" he finished hanging up the phone "ok you guys can just sign a few forms and go, no one is pressing charges but that doesn't mean what you did is at less serious Dr whale wasn't happy" Graham said quickly getting up grabbing his coat in a hurry.

"That's good news" Mary Margret said relieved

"What's the hurry sheriff" Killian's asked confused

"That John Doe from the hospital, his missing I have to go down there" Graham said handing them some paperwork.

"His missing, how I thought he" Mary Margret started worried

"Well he woke up walked right out of there apparently" graham said annoyed.

Emma felt a sinking feeling thinking of that poor disorientated man wondering around they should do something she thought, as she quickly signed her name off on the paperwork while killian ignored the papers in front of him standing up.

"Come on we have to find him" killian said ready to follow graham out the door.

"No your staying here I'm calling your father now, found his number" Graham said grabbing the paperwork " alright Emma you can go, don't be pulling stuff like this again guys" Graham warned walking over to the phone Mary Margret followed she had a few questions for the Sherriff.

"Killian are you going to be ok" Emma said as she stood up

"I'll be fine swan, I'm worried about your father" killian said

"I am too, I mean not the father part, but you never say much about your family" Emma asked

"There isn't much to say not much of a family my mother passed and my brother, dad's never around" killian said shaking his head he didn't really seemed that bothered he thoughts focused on the missing man.

"Killian I didn't know, how come you never said anything" Emma asked but she already knew when you have no family you don't exactly want to spend all day talking about it.

"It's alright Swan, I'll be fine" killian smiled" but we have to go look for our missing coma patient" killian said a small smile on his face.

"Alright Emma I've talked to Graham he is on the phone with Killian's father now " Mary Margret said she heard the end of that conversation for the first time she wondered if they should go look for John Doe she felt a pull towards him she couldn't explain, but it was the middle of the night and she had to remind herself despite how much shed been through Emma was only fifteen and shouldn't be running around on a man hunt in the middle of the night.

"Maybe you guys can help tomorrow, we should go home the sheriff will find him" Mary Margret said

"Yeah we can check on the situation tomorrow" killian said looking at Emma who was hoping killian would go home and rest 'I'll find you tomorrow" Emma said walking away Mary Margret was waiting for Emma to leave she took on least lingering look at killian as he sat there alone waiting before heading out.

The car ride home was awkward and silent Emma wanted to apologise again she can't believe the sheriff called her down there a 1am they could have just walked home.

"Emma, no more of this stuff please skipping class sneaking out" Mary Margret said still annoyed and tired at least tomorrow was Saturday she thought.

"I promise from now on, straight and narrow" Emma said not sure what to say it seemed Mary Margret wasn't as mad as she thought.

"Good" Mary Margret let out a deep breath and smiled at Emma she was glad this was over and it didn't seem such a big deal now from now on Mary Margret would be more involved with what Emma's doing she wasn't her roommate after all she was responsible for her, she promised herself from now on she would be there before Emma got into trouble.

Elsa anxiously looked herself over in the mirror on last time, Mulan was going to be here to pick her up in about five minutes for their date and she wanted to look nice she was wearing her blue dress it was her favourite and she looked great in it she was about to give herself the final approval when she heard a knock at the door. It's seems Mulan was early Elsa skipped over to the door but it wasn't he date on the other side of the door it was killian.

"Hi sorry to bother you love but I need to borrow something" killian said leaning against the doorway.

"This isn't a good time" Elsa frowned she was still a little annoyed at killian and now he was crashing her date.

"I'm sorry love it's not for me it's for Emma" killian said grinning knowing that would get him in the door, Elsa let him in but she was still unsure what this was about.

"I need to borrow your storybook; it has clues it that could lead us to find the prince"

"What, this stuff again I thought it was clear yesterday this isn't ok anymore and who is missing" Elsa asked annoyed.

"The John Doe from the hospital he's gone missing, we found out last night at the sheriff station" Killian's said walking upstairs to Elsa room trying to explain as he went.

"What where you doing at the sheriff station" Elsa asked getting more confused and frustrated

"Emma and I sort of got arrested" he said awkwardly Killian new Elsa wouldn't be happy about that.

"What killian you got Emma into trouble like that after she just got a new foster home" Elsa said angry

"It's ok it was only slightly arrested, and Mary Margret isn't going to kick Emma out" killian said getting frustrated himself as he stood at her door not wanting to barge into her room.

"Why you are so sure see wont" Elsa frowned

"Because Mary Margret is Emma mother now can I borrow the book or not" killian said rather quickly he realised what he had said after regretting it Emma didn't even know that.

"Huh" Elsa said finally silent she headed into her room grabbing the book from under her bed handing it to killian staring at him.

"Hello is someone home" Mulan said from downstairs

"Oh" Elsa said remembering her plans she smiled as she made her way out of her room Mulan smiled as she saw Elsa descend the stairs then frowned as she saw killian closely behind her with the book.

"Sorry to interrupt carry on ladies" killian said making his way out passed the door.

"Don't get Emma into anymore trouble" Elsa shouted out behind him she wanted to say more but he was already out the door and she was about to start her date. Elsa let out a deep breath she was worried Emma didn't need any more of this giving someone this sort of impossible hope of a happy ending what was killian thinking.

"Sorry about that you look great" Elsa said to Mulan trying to focus on something better and it was working her smile returning.

"So do you" Mulan look up smiling she handed her a single magnolia flower she took from her parent's garden this morning. Elsa awkwardly giggled blushing as she took the flower.

"Now what was that about" Mulan asked after a moment

"Just the usual killian Emma drama, they're going to try find that missing coma patient" Elsa paused" but we have a date planned" Elsa was trying to not sound distracted by it.

"You know if you want to help them, we should go too"

"What, are you sure" Elsa said shocked and a little relieved

"Yeah we can catch a movie any day" Mulan said she was fine with it

"Ugh thanks" Elsa hugged Mulan her arms wrapped around her shoulders her head almost smashed into her collarbone.

Mulan wasn't expecting it but returned the gesture with a good squeeze and the two made their way out to the car. The found killian halfway down the street and called him over he jumped into the back of the car.

"What's this about" he asked confused

"We coming to help, now put your seat belt on"

Emma quickly made her way out the door texting killian to meet her at Granny's while Mary Margret was still busy in the kitchen, even though both where still tired from there week they wanted to help it was like they felt a pull towards it. However before Emma even made it more than a few steps down the stairs she saw killian making his way up. Emma stopped confused Elsa and Mulan weren't far behind him either.

"I thought we were meeting somewhere" Emma asked

"Yeah well I got here faster than I thought love, Mulan gave me a ride" killian replied smiling pointed to the girls behind him. Killian walked past Emma and made his way into the apartment

"I called Graham this morning he said that they didn't find him last night but they have a good idea which way he went" Mary Margret started she was up the rest of the night thinking about it maybe they should of helped last night.

"Morning Miss Blanchard" he said placing the book on the bench flicking through.

"Morning" Mary Margret replied confused about what killian was doing in her apartment.

Emma Elsa and Mulan all made their way in after a moment they sat down on the couch.

"Ok you have to tell me what happened last night" Elsa asked her eyebrows rose.

"Well you know how I agreed to let killian prove this whole thing or drop it well we kind of snuck out last night to go to a research lab and do a test on John does and my DNA it didn't work out well" Emma realised how stupid the whole thing was she should have just told killian no.

"Didn't work out well is an understatement" Mary Margret said coming over with bag full of stuff

"Why does Killian have your storybook?"

"At least he ask to borrow it this time" Elsa shrugged she wasn't sure

"come on lets getting going then" Mary Margret looked so much more herself like this about to go on an mission to save someone her stuff all packed in a back pack.

"Your coming" Emma asked

"We all are apparently" Mulan said standing

"What about you date"

"Where postponing it" Elsa looked at Mulan apologetically

"I think I have an idea where to look" killian said walking over book still in hand he opened the door.

"We don't have to go" Elsa said to Mulan

"Let it go Elsa I know you want to come" Mulan said smirking

The both stood up smiling making their way to the door Mary Margret looked at Emma encouraging her to go first as she locked the door behind them.

"I made sandwiches for everyone" Mary Margret called out while they made their way downstairs.

The gang made their way down the street to the cars Mulan and Elsa took one car and went off agreeing to meet at the path where John Doe was last seen or believed to have been. Emma, killian and Mary Margret where about to jump into the car when Dr Whale walked up quickly.

"I'm glad I caught you, I have something to say"

"Oh Dr I'm so sorry for last night it won't happen again" Mr Margret said eyeing Emma and killian they both nodded.

"It's not that, just out of curiosity I completed to DNA test and well.. it was a match" he was confused " I don't know who's DNA I was testing but whoever they are, their father and child"

"What" Emma exclaimed

"You're sure" Mary Margret said eyes wide

"I would want to do a blood test to confirm the sample was a little contaminated but I fairly certain it's a match"

"Told you Swan" Killian's said smiling climbing into the car

Emma made her way around to Dr Whale though she wanted to be sure this couldn't be the newspaper clippings and memories of him lying in the bed flashing through her mind.

"It was my DNA and the missing John does"

"Well you better find him"

"We will" Mary Margret nodded

"Good luck" whale said eyes wide he didn't have much hope in their mission

"Ok we better go" Emma said climbing into the car

They took of rather fast both Mary Margret and Emma minds on the bombshell whale had just dropped after all this time her father had been lying in a hospital bed in Storybrooke main she wanted to cry to scream but they had to find him first.

"Emma you alright love" killian asked from the back feeling her internal freak out. Mary Margret reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Ask me again later will you" Emma said looking back at killian.

Emma didn't tell Elsa and Mulan or anyone else the news they had just received still processing trying to focus on the task in front of them about twenty or so people where gathered volunteering to help search the woods for John Doe. Most of them work for the sheriff but strangely Regina was there Emma didn't think she was the type for a walk in the woods. Most of the group made their way east where the path went thinking that is mostly likely where he went killian had other ideas.

"This book has clues to where he will go, his probably remembering some of his old life" killian opened up the book to the page of prince charming ridding his horse through to a river, "he will be headed south"

"You sure" Elsa asked looking at the other headed in the other direction.

"I'm sure love"

"Are guys coming," graham was confused as they all looked at the storybook

"We headed this way mate" killian started making his way

"Well don't stray too far these forests are dangerous"

Mary Margret was looking ahead day dreaming when something caught her eye a little white amongst all the green she went over closer it was in the direction they were headed anyway as she got closer it was clearly a piece of plastic a band she realised looking it up, it was John does hospital wrest band.

"Hey I found something" Mary Margret called out they all made their way over

"What is it" Graham asked worried

"It's his wrist brand, Killians right he did go this way"

Emma looked at the bracelet her heart racing they were close at least they had a chance at finding him. Graham starting looking around the area for tracks but it wasn't quite clear where to go there had been rain washing things away.

"What is it sheriff' Mulan asked

"I can't really tell which way he went from here the tracks are in three different directions"

"We might have to split up then"

Killian nodded already looking ahead where to go based on where he thinks a prince looking for his princess would have gone.

"Ok then let's go" Mulan said grabbing Elsa hand heading off following some tracks.

"Wait before we all go, everyone grab some lunch and be careful" Mary Margret said looking at Emma as she handed her a few sandwiches and water she was worried after the news Emma just got she would be emotional now off into the forest on a man hunt.

"We will"

Killian was focused on what direction to take as Emma stuffed the provisions into her bag she wanted to ask about last night what happened with his father, not sure how to approach it and her thoughts kept going back to the news that the man there looking for might actually be her father. Elsa and Mulan went South while Graham and Mary Margret went more South West, Emma wasn't sure what direction she was headed she was just following Killian he was focused he seemed to know what he was doing.

They walked for about ten minutes in silence Killian was looking at his compass it was old and bulgy thing a bit out of place with the rest of his stuff.

"Where did you get that?"

"My father gave it to me"

"He did, how did it go last night with your father"

"Like I said he won't show, he didn't Sherriff drove me home"

"Killian I'm sorry"

"It's ok Swan got over that a long time ago"

Emma realised why Killian may be so set on her finding her family because he didn't have his he was an orphan just like her.

Mulan and Elsa made their way down a steep slope talking while scanning there surrounds for clues or trying, Elsa kept looking at Mulan's hand wondering what it would feel like to hold it.

"It's a nice day not too cold so at least he won't freeze to death' Mulan smiled

"Yeah luckily just last week it was practically snowing"

"I remember you had that poofy coat on" Mulan smirked

"Hey leave the poofy coat alone"

"I didn't mind it"

Elsa slipped on the loose dirt on the ground sliding almost falling she grabbed the tree next to her for support Mulan made her way around the same tree and touching noses as the meet in the middle.

"You ok there" Mulan said grabbing a stray piece of Elsa hair that's was in a nice bun she had spent half an hour on before there date now unravelling as the walk through the woods, they stared into each other's eyes Mulan leaning in closer her hand now resting on Elsa check.

"Fine" Elsa breathed her eyes closing their lips touched Mulan hand sliding down Elsa jaw line Elsa wasn't expecting it but she wanted it leaning into the kiss there lips breaking open as the slowly kissed.

About ten metres further up the gorge Emma suddenly stopped seeing something that surprised her she felt it wasn't something she was supposed to see a private moment Emma quickly steeped back behind the tree, not watching her steps she tripped on the root falling onto killian who was close behind she fell on him the both where on the ground.

"If you wanted to lie in top Swan you could have just asked" he said smirking

"Funny" Emma said getting up dusting of the dirt

They heard laughing from up ahead it was Elsa and Mulan who saw them fall. Killian gave them the thumbs up smirking he was glad they're date was working out despite his interference this morning Emma got of dusting of the dirt looking down at killian he seemed pleased with himself, Emma rolled her eyes looking away while killian pulled himself up, Elsa blushed realising that they'd had seen their kiss and the pair made their way over.

"Still carrying that around, how that is going to help us find this man" Mulan asked eyeing Killians book.

"Yes and we better keep moving"

"Let me look at that" Emma said grabbing the book from killian feeling the need to look through it for the first time since that day in detention now she thought it was possibility the man in the story was in fact her father it was crazy but so was the test coming back a match.

Elsa and Emma behind while Mulan and killian took the lead further down closer to the river and the bottom of the gorge.

"So your dates going well"

"Yeah, it is I can't believe I just had my first kiss I mean I know where out here to find a missing coma patient but this is possibly one of the best days I've had in a while"

"That's great, I'm happy for you"

"So you still haven't made a move with killian"

"There no move to make"

"You guys make eyes at each other all day, and his trying to find you parents"

"Parents"

"You know he thinks Mary Margret and this man are your parent's snow white and prince charming" Elsa joked

"What, Mary Margret I didn't think"

"Oh he hasn't given you that part of the story"

Emma stood there in silence for a moment shocked because she realised why she had been feeling so close with Mary Margret but she didn't want to believe it couldn't be this easy Emma knew that after everything she'd been through, killian was wrong whale was wrong this was some kind of elaborate joke and it wasn't funny.

Emma walked ahead leaving a confused and worried Elsa behind; she stormed up the killian slamming the book into his chest.

"Swan what are you doing" killian grabbed the book confused

"I can't do this" Emma said running off leaving the others behind.

Emma quickly made her way through the trees her mind racing how could Elsa just drop that on her like that she didn't know about the DNA test though, Emma thought about finding her parents for so long but this is not what she expected a coma patient probably dead and a women taking her in, pretending she didn't know anything about it was crazy not as crazy as killian stories about curses and Saviours, too much for Emma right now. Emma stopped running out of breath when she looked up she noticed a bridge up ahead old and dilapidated it was sort of out of place amongst the green the little river trickling benief it Emma eyes looked further down she saw a blue cardigan it was Mary Margret leaning on the ground Emma ran over to her as fast as she could.

"No come on wake up" Mary Margret was desperately staring at the missing coma patient lying on the rocks benief her, hoping for a sign of life as Emma got to her leaning down on the other side of him.

"Emma sweetheart, we have to do CPR"

She placed Emma's hands over his heart ready to go Emma nodded trying to hold back tears what if he was her father she had to save this poor man because if he was he may be the only family she'll ever have he had to live. Emma looked up at Mary Margret she was crying, trying to pull herself together she tilted the man's head back placing a hand over Emma's. They pushed down together on his chest gently Emma felt warmth coming from inside her even though it was freezing the icy wind of the water on her back. After a few compressions Mary Margret stopped taking her hands from his chest placing them near the man's mouth she leaned down as Emma watched it was happening so slowly in her mind as their lips touched one of Emma's hands still placed on his chest she felt his heart beating again, he awoke taking a big gulp of air coughing up water his eyes wide looking up at Emma he smiled Mary Margret hands on his face still they ran through his hair.

"You're ok, you're going to be ok" she smiled

Graham came running down the hill then his satellite phone in his hands "Not out of the woods yet, I called the ambulance it's on its way"

John Doe sat up looking around confused "My baby, where is my daughter" he yelled erratically

Mary Margret looked at Emma shocked Emma was she took a deep breath, while Mary Margret rested her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him get him to stay down he shouldn't be up in his condition.

"Calm down, hey calm down we will find your daughter" he stopped for a moment but his heart was still racing the adrenaline and panic taking over, the same panic that got him to run out of the hospital last night.

"What's you name" Graham asked

"I, I don't know" he paused "the only thing I remember is holding my daughter in my arms then I woke up in the hospital, but she's in danger I know it" he got a second wind now trying to get up again remembering holing his infant daughter in his arms wrapped in a wool blanket he kissed her forehead it was the last thing he remembered. Emma grabbed his hand looking into his eyes he calmed for a moment,

"That was fifteen years ago they found you on the side of the road" she couldn't believe it, it was true Killian was right again, this man he lost his daughter the same day Emma was found this was no coincidence. How where they going to get him to understand his been asleep for fifteen years or get him to calm down in general.

"Hey it's ok, you need to worry about your health first you need to get in the ambulance well explain everything" Mary Margret said taking his other hand the paramedics helped him onto a stretcher loading him in he was worried taking it all in but Mary Margret didn't let go of his hand as they carried him in, very disorientated Emma watched him lay down finally relax let the paramedics take care of him. It was then that Elsa, Mulan and Killian made their way over quickly they saw the lights and heard the noise Killian came bounding towards them seeing the ambulance the man getting in lying down he looked lifeless Emma tears streaming down her face he feared the worst, they where to late did he force Emma into finding her father only for him to die. When Killian got to Emma he almost smashed into her forgetting to stop. Emma was still looking towards the ambulance until Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Emma what happened"

"he was unconscious but we brought him back, he doesn't' remember anything except the baby he was carrying in his arms before he ended up in the coma"

"He remembers you, Emma" Killian smiled wiping the tears running down Emma's check with his thumb.

Everyone was tired and hungry so they went to Granny's for the post man hunt celebration Killian was catching Ruby and Peter with what happened over by the counter Emma smiled at him as he used hand gestures to explain the whole kiss scene with Elsa and Mulan who seemed to be missing in action since they left the forest. It had gotten dark out and colder so it was good to have some hot cocoa Mary Margret sat down next to Emma with a mug for both of them and wrapped her arm around Emma warming her up more.

"You were great out there; we saved that man's life"

"I'm still trying to process the whole thing"

"Its sounds like Killians belief was true, he is your father"

"It's not confirmed yet"

"Emma, when a good thing happens it's ok to accept it"

Emma looked up smiling Mary Margret meant well but this wasn't something Emma could handle right now. However she felt a pull to go see the man again he was looking for his daughter desperate even if it wasn't Emma they should help him sheriff Graham said he would call with any information but it was getting late they had to get to the apartment soon get some rest. Elsa walked into Granny's then a frown on her face she sat down across from Emma and Mary Margret.

"What happened" Emma asked

"You know those letters I finally picked up from the post office, well I read them but they were all in gibberish talking about things that never happened"

"What let me see?" Emma grabbed a letter from the pile she put on the table she read a few lines it said something about building a snowman it made no sense.

"I thought this letter would be a step forward to having my sister back in my life but this just confuses me" Elsa put her head in her hands, Killian overheard the conversation he made his way over looking at the letters reading it over only twice he realised something it wasn't gibberish at all.

"It's a code"

"What"

"A code, see how the words don't make a sentence it's a number sequence"

"But why, why does my sister need to send me a code"

"That's something we need to figure out"

"Maybe tomorrow" Mary Margret said getting up "We should got to the hospital"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow, we will sort this out" Emma said getting up she gave Elsa a hug the two had been through a lot today.

"Good luck" Elsa said letting go of Emma

"You alright Swan" Killian said holding her hand for a moment before they made their way out the door.

"Yeah, I think it's going to be ok" she smiled "Thanks to you"

Killian shrugged it off he wasn't used to being the one to help save the day, Emma gave him a small kiss on the check before she followed Mary Margret out the door much to Killians surprise.

"I just need to grab some stuff before we go to the hospital" Mary Margret told Emma as she quickly made her way upstairs to the apartment, Emma was anxious to get to the hospital and get some answers she waited and the bottom of the stairs thinking about the man who could be her father how desperately he wanted to find his child if he will be ok.

Mary Margret was surprised when she got up the stairs the front door was open but she could have sworn she locked when the left, she cautiously walk into the apartment looked fine just as they left it.

"Hello is someone there" there was no sound though it was strange why would someone break in and take nothing she looked around for a moment concerned.

"Is everything ok" Emma called from down the stairs not wanting to worry Emma; Mary Margret grabbed her stuff and came back down the stairs and the made there way to the hospital.

It had only been four hours since he was found by Emma and Mary Margret in the forest and it was a lot to take in. He had forgotten everything about what happened who he was but most importantly what happened to his daughter it felt like only yesterday he was holding her in his arms but he was told it had been fifteen years, fifteen years he had missed asleep it made him angry and desperate to see her his doctor told him it was most likely the girl who saved him but they had to do a test she was coming in now while he was pacing in his room despite orders to be on bed rest.

Emma hated needles but she knew this was something she had to do she needed to know for sure if her father was in the next room from her she squirmed as the needle went in Mary Margret squeezed her hand as the blood flowed out when there were done Dr whale took the sample straight away he was interested in this strange case he wanted to know the truth he ran off to test the blood.

"What are we going to do now" Emma asked as they waited to hear the results wondering what would happen next everything was going to change and she was terrified what if this man was her father did he know where her mother was would he want to take her away.

"What do you mean, if he is your father Emma it doesn't mean everything has to change"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me Emma you're not going to be taken anywhere and I'm not going anywhere" Mary Margret gave Emma a reassuring smile making sure Emma knew she was going to be there for her.

Finally after a long half an hour Dr Whale came back around the corner he was hard to read good news or bad news he look kind of worried. It was because just behind him was an anxious father who couldn't wait to see his baby girl after he already missed fifteen years of her life.

"It was a match" Whale said

"Emma" David breathed "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened" as soon as he looked into her eyes he knew he was looking into the same eyes as the baby he carried to safety just before he blacked out.

"So it's true" Emma couldn't help it she backed away slightly he could see her hesitation realising he needed to take this slow.

"I remember you; I am your father Emma"

"So you know what happened fifteen years ago, who my mother is"

"I don't even remember my name, just you"

"Well according to my friend Killian your prince charming" Emma joked

"Charming suites you" Mary Margret smirked

"Charming it is" he laughed the three of the sat in the hospital room all night talking.

Making her way out of the hospital was hard not used to using a walking stick she would feel her way by knowing her surroundings but she had never been here before the blind women's hearing however was as good as ever. So she defiantly heard the car pull up to the curb in front of her as she made her way down the path the door opening.

"Get in" Regina said

"I was wondering who bailed me out of that disgusting place"

"I'm going to need your help" Regina said the blind women got in after all she had nowhere else to go and this seemed promising.

 **Notes:** this one was a bit late sorry life gets busier by the day, hope you like there will be much more daddy charming to come reviews comments thoughts always welcome thanks :))

Next chapter: Emma avoids spending time with her newly found father but when Mary Margret goes missing they team up to find her meanwhile the rest of the gang tries to decipher the code in Anna's letters to Elsa.


	5. All I ever needed

1 week later

Emma sat at the kitchen table really enjoying her cereal it must have been the perfect combination of muesli and Cheerio's with a bit of fruit loops, Mary Margret sat down across from her sipping from her cup of tea this was becoming a standard morning for them except today, Mary Margret had something to say she was staring at Emma wondering how to bring it up. Emma however distracted by her breakfast didn't seem to notice. So as Emma slurped up the last of her milk Mary Margret finally found the words to start the conversation.

"Uh Emma"

"Yeah" Emma looked up her mind scattered she had to remember to grab her homework and her lunch before heading out she was cutting in close and with the principle on the war path she had to be on time.

"I wanted to talk to you before you went to school"

"About what" oh no this sounded serious

"Well I've been to see, charming "she smiled at their Nick name "A few time in the last week but he says you haven't been to see him much, is everything ok"

"Yeah its fine, I just... I don't know what to say he wants to be my farther it's all he knows all he remembers and I just don't know how to be a daughter"

"Oh Emma trust me he doesn't want you to be anyone but the amazing young women you are"

"I know, I guess"

"Same goes for me"

Mary Margret gave Emma a hug people in this town liked there hugs Emma thought she looked up at the clock then realising the time.

"Oh no we got to go" Emma grabbed her bag sliding on her shoes they both made their way to the door.

"Emma" Mary Margret called holding Emma lunch she just made and her homework

"Oh thanks almost forgot" Emma grabbed the stuff cramming it into her bag as the both headed to the car the traffic was its usual unmoving self for this time of morning it would be better to walk if it wasn't so cold, Emma looked out the window and saw Elsa walking past making her way to school. That girl would walk to school in a snow storm Emma thought smiling.

"Hey I'm going to walk with Elsa" Emma said about to get out of the car that hadn't moved more than a few metres in the last ten minutes.

"Ok don't forget to meet me at Granny's after school at 3.30"

"Yeah"

"Seriously"

"I promise I'll be there" Emma said grabbing her bag getting out of the car leaving Mary Margret to the traffic as she caught up with Elsa.

"Hey"

"Did you finish that biology assessment last night?"

"No might have to get an extension"

"I can't believe the tables have turned this much, I'm the one with my assessments done on time and Elsa's getting an extension" Emma smiled somehow she was changing small changes sure but it was new to her.

"That's what happens when you live with a teacher and plus I just can't focus lately it's been a week since I opened those letters and we haven't gotten any closer to an answer"

"Elsa it's going to be ok will figure it out"

"It's more than that she sends a distress signal and I don't even bother to read it, the last letter was sent months ago what if it's too late"

"You can't beat yourself up like this would make you think your sister wasn't ok, a week ok you thought she was safe at this boarding school"

"I know, I just shouldn't have shut her out"

Emma squeezed Elsa hand she wasn't sure what to say after all she does the same thing she been doing it to her father she hadn't even said he was her dad out loud yet.

They walked into school the subject dropped as they made their way through mingling with friends on their way to class.

Emma walked into the library it became the new hang out now after school for the past week either her killian, Mulan or Peter or Ruby some combination of the gang where there helping Elsa when they didn't have something else on.

"Afternoon Emma" Miss French said expecting her arrival she didn't even look up from her book as Emma entered.

"Afternoon"

Emma slumped down next to killian it had been a long day, she was on time but she could see the principle watching hoping for her to be late another reprimanded for Emma and then she barges into Miss Blanchard's class trying to undermine her as a teacher putting her down it just made Emma so angry.

"I swear one day I'm going to confront that woman"

"Who"

"The principle she's asking for trouble"

"You have to leave it Emma trust me just being here doing what where doing is enough"

"What's your deal you afraid of the principle"

"She's dangerous Emma"

"Oh I get so who is she"

"The evil queen, she's the one who cast this curse"

Emma frowned it made sense to paint her as the villain here but Emma still wasn't afraid of her what was she going to do apart from kick them out of school fire Mary Margret or just make their lives harder in general actually she could do a lot but that didn't change anything Emma was going to confront her just have to do it without Killian.

"I got donuts" Peter announced as he entered the library

Miss French was eyeing him as he entered she started letting them bring snacks in the where usually her half the night she didn't mind as long as she got a donut as well.

"Thanks I'm starved" Ruby said grabbing a chocolate coated one

"Hey that one's mine" Peter whined

"Well we will have to share"

Killian was focused on his web search about decoding and the many ways a message can be hidden

while Elsa was still trying to find a number that would actually connected her to the school Anna was supposedly attending they were starting to really believe it didn't exist as Killian kept saying but Elsa remembered her leaving she had all the papers and uniform they dropped her off at the airport.

Emma noticed the time, it was almost four she was supposed to meet Mary Margret she promised and now she was going to be late so she quickly grabbed her stuff.

"Sorry guys got to go, see you tomorrow"

Elsa barely looked up from what she was doing waving Emma off as her and Ruby entered the depths of the web to find answers about the boarding school Anna was attending while Peter grabbed another donut. Killian got up however following her to the door.

"Swan"

"What's wrong?"

"Well we haven't had time to talk lately; you haven't said much about your father is everything going ok" Killian didn't want to push but Emma hadn't been talking about it much and he thought finding her father would help for believe that everything would change but that wasn't the case it was going to take more than that to break down Emma's walls

"Yeah I went to see him once with Mary Margret his a nice guy, I mean for someone who has no memory of their life, we might stop by to see him tonight"

"That's good maybe one day I'll meet him while his conscious"

"Yeah his much better conversation, I got to go"

"Alright see you tomorrow and stay out of trouble don't go after the Principle she is more than she seems love"

"Ok Killian" Emma sighed as she walked out since when did he get so worried about her she was just going to meet Mary Margret they probably just eat at Granny's.

Emma power walked up to Granny's she was twenty minutes late and Mary Margret wanted to do some shopping before they all the stores closed so Emma was surprised not to see her standing out the front impatiently waiting, Emma looked around inside she wasn't in Granny's she wasn't usually late hopefully that jerk Principle didn't keep her back with another surprising last minute task that needs to be immediately completed. Emma pulled her phone out of her bag to call but there was no answer so Emma waited watching out the front of Granny's alone looking for a sign of Mary Margret but she didn't show.

"Emma" Charming said he checked himself out of the hospital early he couldn't help it he felt that he was needed somewhere and when he saw his daughter sitting alone out the front of Granny's he knew exactly what that was.

"OH hi" Emma said looking up surprised to see him "I thought you were still on bed rest"

"Yeah I thought it would be good to stretch my legs"

"That's good; they let you walk around alone'

"Well I was going to walk with Mary Margret she said she had a free afternoon no classes, but she never stopped by"

"Oh she was meeting you"

"Yeah, I figured she got held up at work"

"That's weird" Emma was starting to worry a little now she looked at her phone no missed calls so she dialled Mary Margaret's number the phone rang out for a while but there was no answer. It was already four thirty she started walking away from her father and spotted Graham down the street parking his car she ran over to him her father closely following.

"Graham I glad you're here I think Mary Margret is missing no one has seen her all afternoon"

"Ok slow down Emma, she probably just caught up at school"

"She's not answering her phone"

"I saw her before she was talking with Principle Mills out the front of the school, I'm sure she just had to stay back at work"

"She didn't even message me"

"Ok I'll look into it Emma, just stay out of trouble, I've got something I need to look into first" Graham looked over at Charming for a moment like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

Emma nodded but she was still at little worried and also didn't really want to have to be alone with her father she had no idea what to say to him.

"I got to go" Graham walked off

Emma took a deep breath maybe she was just reaching she must have just forgotten they were meeting.

"You ok Emma"

"Yeah something just doesn't feel right"

"Yeah and she did mention last week about someone breaking into the apartment"

"What she never said anything to me"

"Maybe she was just trying to protect you"

"Well people need to stop doing that" Emma looked through her phone get annoyed first Killian and Graham now Mary Margret was trying to protect her too it was annoying but Emma was getting more frustrated than the situation called for.

"Emma its ok she's probably at the school"

"Then why is her phone way out on the other side of town"

"What"

"Look according to her GPS she somewhere near the south woods on the side of the road, that doesn't seem fine to me"

Emma walked off she had to find a way to get out there and see if Mary Margret was ok maybe Killian was right after all and the Principle was more than just a mean spirited women trying to make everyone's life harder, Emma had to get out there.

"Where are you going?" Charming said worried

"I'm going to find her'

"Maybe we should ask the Sheriff for help"

"He's clearly busy and she probably is fine, I can take care of it"

Emma continued down the street but there was no way Charming was going to leave his little girl alone again especially if she was potentially walking into danger so he followed.

"Ok that's it there is no evidence of this place anywhere, what kind of school doesn't have a web page or a number that actually connects you to something" Elsa yelled her hands in the air as she walked away from the computer.

"Hey will figure it out don't give up" Mulan grabbed her hand stopping her from storming off, they looked into each other's eyes Elsa's stress and lack of seep catching up to her she was at breaking point.

"I told you it was a pointless voyage the school doesn't exist"

"Can maybe someone help with sane answers" Mulan narrowed her eyes at Killian he smirked from behind the book he was reading Peter nudged Killian to stop with the curse stuff for a minute and then reached over to grab the last donut however he didn't seem to notice the large glass of water just beside all the letters.

"Watch out" Ruby yelled reaching over her hand just not quite grasping it

"Bloody hell"

"PETER" Elsa ran over but it was too late half the pages were completely soaked

"Bloody hell" Killian mumbled grabbing the papers and letting the water drip off

Belle the librarian came over her arms folded frowning "You guys got to be more careful and quiet"

"Sorry Miss French" Ruby apologised for the group

"What are you guys doing over here anyway?"

"Finding secret messages in letters" Killian responded nonchalantly

"Well were now the letters are ruined" Elsa was even more stressed now her only hope gone she sat down defeated Mulan rubbed her shoulders

"It's ok we can selvage this"

"I'm so sorry Elsa"

"Wait, look at it the page" Belle held it up and you could see letters appearing that weren't there before.

"Seems we might have just cracked this code" Killian said holding up a paper that now had some extra letters connecting sentences, Elsa looked up eyes wide remembering something from when they where kids she ran out the library Mulan followed.

"I'll be right back" Elsa called

Emma walked for a few minutes down the main street while her father followed, she looked down at the GPS focusing on it and how she was going to get to the other side of town and not wanting to talk to her father still unsure how to act what to say.

"What are you doing" Emma huffed looking back at her father

"I'm coming with you"

"Ok, but how are we going to get here"

"We can borrow someone's car "

"Do you even remember how to drive?"

"I remember how to do things just not any people or places it's strange everything feels so foreign like I don't belong here nothing makes sense but you, and Mary Margret"

"Let's find her then" Charming nodded but they both just stood there unsure what to do about the transport situation after all they didn't have a car and buses in Storybrooke seemed to be on a permanent hiatus.

"Why don't I ask to borrow, Ruby's car" Emma said noticing it parked out the front of her house she must have gotten a ride from peter today because they were still down at the school, Emma texted her she knew her keys would be under her sun visor nobody bothered to lock cars in this town.

"Emma I was thinking more the Sheriff could help"

"Well he said there probably nothing wrong, and Ruby just texted me, said I could borrow the car as long as I fill it with gas" Emma jumped in the driver's seat.

"I'm driving" Charming said grabbing the keys Emma slid over to the other side.

They drove off the little wolf hanging from the mirror swinging back and forth as they headed towards the GPS signal driving in silence for a few minutes.

"So Mary Margret has been to see you a few times this week"

"Yeah she just making sure I've been getting on ok bringing me food hospital stuff is terrible, and Granny makes a good grilled cheese"

"Yeah she does, one day we should actually take you to Granny's"

"That would be nice" He smiled looking at Emma, who immediately went back to their task looking at were they needed to turn next.

"Left here I think, I don't really know this side of town well a lot of big houses it's secluded out here"

"Yeah it is" he paused "how long have you been living with Mary Margret"

"Not long about two weeks"

"You like living with her"

"Yeah she's great"

"Yeah" Charming agreed smiling wondering where she might be if she was ok

"So you like her, Mary Margret"

"What, yeah I mean how can you not like someone who saves your life"

He was trying to sound reasonable but Emma could see in his eyes he was falling for her in a big way and Emma had noticed how happy Mary Margret was when she came back from visiting him at the hospital Emma was starting to wonder if they were Snow white and Prince charming like Killian was saying.

"Oh were close its just a few metres up the road"

"There's nothing much here, all I see are trees why would she be way out here" he said looking out into the woods pulling the car over close to where the phone should be were Mary Margret should be but there was no sign of anyone.

"I don't like this Emma, we should get some help"

"its fine we just need to look for the phone she probably just a little further" Emma continued walking up the side of the road it was getting dark so she used her phone as a torch searching the ground, her father cautiously followed looking around at their surroundings for signs of Mary Margret or whoever else could be out here.

"There it is" Emma quickly dived down picking up the phone in the grass it was wet from the moist ground it looked like it hadn't been dropped but placed though something didn't seem right.

"Something's wrong, Emma come on get back in the car" Charming said coming closer to her his hand on her shoulder this was starting to worry him being way out her no one knew where they were it would be hard to get help.

"HELP" a voice called out from the trees the both turned the heads shocked recognising the call for help immediately as Mary Margret's voice

"Help" the voice rang out again but from the opposite direction they whipped their heads back confused which direction to go. Emma took off heading to the second voice on the left.

"Emma wait we don't know what's going on where it came from"

"We can split up, find her"

"Emma I don't"

"It will be ok a few minutes she can be far then will be back in the car"

"SOMEONE HELP" Mary Margret's voice ran out again before Charming could protest, he nodded but still hesitant to move, Emma quickly walked away while charming lingered for a moment watching Emma go he wanted to follow but then her heard another call for help in the other direction and took off not looking back.

Emma walked away from her father starting to feel uneasy she didn't hear any other sign of Mary Margret and was heading further and further from the road the sun was down now and she could barely see until she spotted a light from a house maybe they saw something maybe they could help Emma decided to walk up the path and knock on the door.

"Hello" The door was open before she even got the chance to knock a handsome man stood in entrance the door wide open.

"Hi I was looking for someone, have you seen a women around here pixie hair cute blue cardigan"

"No but I'd be happy to help"

"I heard her calling for help around here"

"Well I did hear a voice I thought it was you but maybe not"

"Do you know what direction it was coming from?"

"I think so, I'll help you look its dark out here and cold, let me just get some things you can come in" then he walked in through to the kitchen Emma reluctantly following the kettle was whistling on the stove he grabbed his boots and started looking through the cupboard.

"I'll just find us some torches, have a cup of tea if you like"

"Oh thanks, your house is so big like a hotel do you have a big family"

"No I live alone" He answered solemnly as he continued to search.

Emma wasn't in the mood for tea but it was very cold out and she left her coat in the car, so she poured herself a cup while he went off to find a torch having no luck in the cupboard he was searching in. The tea was so warm just holding the cup was nice Emma thought about messaging her father but he didn't have a phone maybe he found Mary Margret and everything was ok she just needed to find them now she took a sip of tea feeling a bit nervous what was taking so long she wanted to get back outside and look. Emma eyes glanced around the room it had a sorts of quirky stuff on the walls lots of maps Emma took a few more sips but started to feel dizzy she sat down on a dining room chair her head spinning as the man entered the room again smirking

"What did you…" Emma tried to speak but dozed off her vision fading as her eyes closed.

Elsa rushed back into the library a confused Mulan followed she was smiling for the first time in a week and it felt good.

"I dried the pages you can see more letters now"

"This is interesting" Belle said "whoever did this was clever" she looked over the letters to someone who might be thinking there was a hidden message wouldn't be able to understand it was a code unless they knew Anna it was personal.

"Were did you go" killian frowned looking over the letters he wasn't making sense of it still. The group was even more confused when the saw Elsa come back with two bottles of grape juice in her hands.

"Not really the time for a drink break love"

"What no it something I remember from when we were kids, we used bicarb soda and water to make invisible ink and when you put the juice on it the message was revealed I can't believe I didn't think of it"

"Cool looks like I cracked the code then" Peter grinned but the rest of them room wasn't feeling his enthusiasm.

"Well let's get this puzzle solved" Belle said she was excited to have something more to do then categorise books.

"Ok" Elsa took a deep breath started opening the bottles of juice everyone picked up a letter each dabbing the juice one the paper waiting for letters to appear and they did a few on each page and some numbers but it still wasn't making sense.

"Put the letters in order from the dates" Belle suggested

"Here this one's first" killian passed it over them to arrange them in the table and started writing the letters down in order.

"H, E, L, P"

"Help, oh Anna"

"What the rest say"

"R, I, T, E, D, A, R, A, 1, 2"

"ritedara 12"

"What does that mean" Mulan asked thinking Elsa might know.

"Nothing it means nothing" Elsa slumped down all that and they still haven't made sense of the letters.

"There has to more where missing something" killian frantically looked over the pages again he knew the where on to something but what.

David made his way through the trees it was getting darker now the sun completely gone only the moonlight as guide he hadn't heard Mary Margaret's calls for help for about ten minutes he was going to turn back and find Emma when he heard a strange sound a crackling he went towards it got louder by a big old oak tree it's was dark but he spotted it as clear as day a tape recorder that was the sounds he was hearing Mary Margret was never hear and Emma was walking straight into a trap alone he ran off back in the other direction his heart racing after everything he couldn't lose his daughter again.

He was running fast barely seeing the trees as he passed bounding forwards. "Emma, EMMA" he yelled

He saw the car by the side if the road he was getting close he ran off to where she went when he saw a porch light he ran towards it his worry turning to anger at himself for letting this happen and for whoever was doing this to his family.

He got the side of the house looking through the window he saw nothing just an empty lounge he kept moving to the next window a bedroom empty except for a chair with someone tied to it he could tell by the blue cardigan it was Mary Margret he had to get in there and fast Emma was probably in there as well.

He took of his jacket wrapping it around his wriest he broke the window with it clearing away the glass so he could climb through hearing the noise Mary Margret swung her head around as much as she could her face shocked to see her knight in shining plaid to rescue her.

"thank god" Mary Margret he said with relief when he took the gag of her mouth" Charming" she smiled.

"Are you ok" he knelt down keeping his voice low his hand on her check then down to her hands, tied behind her back he starting undoing the knots.

"I will be let's get out of here"

"What happened how did you end up here?"

"I was walking through the park I was distracted, he grabbed me he must of used chloroform or something the next thing I know I'm tied to this chair"

"Have you seen Emma?"

"What" Mary Margret eyes went wide with fear she had no idea Emma was hear "What is Emma doing out here"

"Keep your voice down, we came to find you"

"You know maybe you should have called the sheriff not bring you daughter along for a rescue mission"

"Well I didn't realise how bad it was, until we got our here"

With the ropes finally lose Mary Margret stood up quickly ready to find Emma, opening the door a crack to see if anyone was in the hallway it was clear so she slowly made her way out the door tip toeing, charming was still in the room.

"What are you doing" Mary Margret huffed impatiently wanting to find Emma

"Thought we might need a weapon" he came out of the room carrying a mallet, Mary Margret frowned.

"What, it's all I could find" he shrugged scouting ahead.

The group had been sitting in silence looking over the pages but it was fruitless it didn't make sense the code didn't mean anything.

"Come on its late we should head home" Ruby said it was almost ten and Granny was wondering where she was, Peter got up to go along with Ruby giving Elsa a comforting rub on the back. Killian sat up.

"We'll look into it tomorrow where not giving up" Killian said sure in his resolve wondering why this didn't work they should be getting there happy endings maybe Emma needed to be here she was the only one that could save them. They grabbed their stuff leaving the library Belle closed the doors behind them shutting off the lights.

"Has anyone heard from Emma she hasn't answered my texts in a while"

"She asked to borrow my car earlier, she said she was heading out of town it was urgent something about Mary Margret, her message wasn't really clear"

"What" Killians heart was racing he knew something was wrong when she didn't answer he should have asked earlier he ran off to his car to go find her.

Emma woke up sitting on a chair a room filled with hats sewing equipment and a telescope she was still very out of it Jefferson was staring at waiting for her to wake up.

"Hello Emma" he smirked

"Who are you, how do you know my name"

"So many questions haven't you read Elsa's book figure it out"

Emma was thinking about the hats the tea the crazy look in his eyes it could all only mean one thing.

"You think you're the mad hatter, I thought Killian was the only one in town who believed in fairytales"

"You should listen to your boyfriend"

"You're crazy" Emma noticed his remark did this man have any sane thoughts

"Maybe, but who is the mad one me the man doing anything to get back to his family or you refusing to believe what's right in front of you"

"What"

"Your family" he slipped a polaroid picture of Mary Margret tied to a chair front of Emma. Emma gasped standing up even she still needed to table to be upright though the drugs still in her system.

"What did you do to her" Emma felt her heart racing she was going to run out of the room but he pulled a gun out from under the table pointing it at her making his way to the door before she could blocking the only exit.

"She's is fine and she will continue to be if you make it work" he said throwing his hat a here

"Make WHAT WORK" Emma got the strength to stand getting angry

"Magic, the curse it all real" He was crazy Emma frantically looked around for a way out something to hit him with but she couldn't see anything.

"If your right then the women you have tied up is my mother and my father is lost in the woods trying to find us so I need you to calm down and we can talk about this"

"There's no quick solution here Emma you need to make it work"

Emma ignored him continuing to look around for something that could help her out of this mess this was all her fault if she had been on time to meet Mary Margret if she hadn't dragged her father here alone without back up this wouldn't be happening.

"See that's the problem with this world everyone wants a magic…..

THWACK! Charming and Mary Margret burst through the door Charming knocking him in the head with the mallet he fell to the floor.

"I hope he didn't have anything memorable to say"

Mary Margret ran over to Emma helping her stand she was still dizzy she sat her down tears streaming down her face as she held Emma in her arms.

"Are you ok" her father asked breathless

"Yeah.. LOOK OUT"

Jefferson got up of the floor ready for a second fight but charming was ready he dodge his punch kicking him in the guts he feel out the window onto the dark ground below.

"Woow" Mary Margret said impressed

"Whoever you are you know how to fight"

He walked over to Emma kissing her forehead relieved that she was safe that they were both safe.

"I think it time to call the sheriff now" Emma said finally admitting this was a bad idea.

An hour later after a long explanation and another fight to get Jefferson in handcuffs he was taken in the back of Graham's cruiser Emma was checked out by the paramedics free to go home and rest much to Charming and Mary Margaret's relief. Emma sat in the back of the Ruby's car while reminding Charming to fill up the gas, he and Mary Margret got in the front driving back to the apartment. By the time they arrived Emma was sound asleep the drugged tea still in effect Mary Margret pocked her called out her name a dozen times but all she did was groan and mumble something about wanting to sleep in today. Eventually giving up on that Charming carried her out of the car and into Mary Margaret's apartment but as he approached that final set of stairs to her bed he couldn't help but think of the last time he held her in his arms.

"She's gotten bigger" He grunted trying to smile but there was so much pain there he had missed so much of her life he placed her down in her bed kissing her forehead while Mary Margret placed a blanket over her the two sat down on the end of her bed exhausted.

"Ruff day"

"I know it sounds crazy but it been the best day I've had since I woke up" He looked over at Emma finally being able to spend more than an hour with her.

"Sorry can't say the same, on top of all this I was fired today"

"What seriously but you're great teacher"

"Thanks but according to the Principle I'm lazy an unprofessional, I swear she has a personal grudge against me, I don't know what to do without a job I can't take of myself without an income what about Emma"

Charming reached out stroking her hand he didn't know what to say but it was all the comfort she needed for now.

BANG BANG BANG

"Someone's at the door" Mary Margret was surprised

BANG BANG BANG

"Ok, where coming" charming said frustrated maybe this would wake up Emma, they made their way down stairs opening the door, killian burst in.

"Where's Emma is she ok, I've been looking everywhere then I saw the sheriff he said she was kidnapped but she went home with you and I came straight here"

"Who are you" Charming said confused who was this boy and why was he so concerned with the where abouts of his daughter.

"Killian Jones I don't believe we've had the pleasure, is Emma ok"

"Killian she's fine, she asleep actually" Mary Margret answered trying to shush him. Killians eyes gazed up stairs imagining her safe in bed he let out a sigh of relief sitting down.

"Everything's fine we ran into a little trouble but it's all taken care of"

"The sheriff sort of filled me in"

"Ok then, are you ok" Mary Margret asked grinning at his obvious affection for Emma, Charming looked a there puzzled he didn't think it was so funny.

"Fine Miss Blanchard, just thought I'd check in" He tried to sound like he wasn't bothered but it was obvious that was the opposite.

"Killian it's late go home ok you can see Emma tomorrow at school" Mary Margret came over to him giving him a reassuring rub on the should to calm him down more, he nodded she was right it was late and Elsa and the others were waiting on an update of the situation he said he would call with news.

"See you tomorrow Miss Blanchard" He waved goodbye Mary Margret simply nodded she didn't know how to tell him she'd been fired that was tomorrow's problem for the moment everything was alright she thought closing the door watching Killian go.

"One minute I'm holding an infant in my arms know I have to worry about boyfriends" Charming said starring at the door Mary Margret rolled her eyes smirking.

 **Notes** ok updating on time this week yay life is calming down hope you the daddy charming this chapter comments reviews would make my day :))

 **next chapter summary** Killian desperately tries to make a last ditch effort to make Emma to believe, Charming finds out more of his past, meanwhile an earthquake causes Emma and Regina get trapped in an old mine where a gruesome discovery is made.


	6. It all comes crashing down

**Warning:** I don't usually do this but there will be a character death in this chapter so you have been warned :)) happy reading

Regina sat frowning holding her glass of untouched scotch looking over all the information in front of her she had Emma's file and a whole bunch of others all over her desk but what to do with all this information. So far her efforts where barley effective, was she holding back losing her touch before she could answer for herself the blind witch did.

"What are we doing" she asked sarcastically getting impatient she wanted this over this curse to remain unbroken. Regina looked up at her scolding mainly because she was right firing Mary Margret might have been fun but it didn't accomplish much in stopping the saviour from breaking the curse.

"I mean you obviously checked me out of the hospital for a reason" the blind women came over closer to the desk.

"Don't worry I've got a plan, it will all become clear soon" Regina grabbed a ring from under her desk she looked at it longingly it flickered with magic, Regina held it over the blind witches hand not that she could see that or Regina's sadness.

"This is the last of the magic I have I'm using it to enchant your hand"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I'll take care of the rest I just need you to bring me a pirates heart" Regina grinned her plan was finally coming together.

Emma was breathing heavy as she ran down the pier through the dark the moonlight her only guide, desperately trying to get closer to the ship but it still seemed so far away her only safely her only hope in saving him but someone was chasing her trying to stop her before she made it the Jolly Roger, the shadow getting closer a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Get OFF" Emma yelled shaking the hand off

"Emma, EMMA" Mary Margret said worried waking her up, she found herself lying in her bed Mary Margret standing by her side in her nightgown her hand on her shoulder.

Emma woke up with a fright looking around for a sign of danger a flicker of flame because this was all too familiar in fact it was the exact same nightmare Emma has before getting kicked out of her last foster home and sent away. The only thing different was the lack of flames consuming the room and Mary Margret's comforting voice.

"its ok sweetheart you're safe"

"Are you ok" Emma asked frantically

"Am I ok" Mary Margret was confused now "I fine Emma I'm worried about you"

"It's just that last time"

"Last time, it was a dream Emma"

"No at the foster home"

"Your last foster home before the Tillman's"

Emma nodded there was silence for a moment Emma was still a little worked up there was no way she could go back to sleep Mary Margret could see that they needed to talk.

"Why don't I make us a drink" Mary Margret smiled making her way to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa it always helped her when she was having a bad night's sleep. Emma got out of her bed she had a little secret box where she kept a few things from over the years she pulled out an old necklace she was wearing it in her dream she hadn't put it on since that night in the foster home when it was ripped from her neck slightly singed it was still ok the little swan medallion hung from the string. Mary Margret made her way back up the stairs then sitting on the bed next to Emma she handed her a mug and they both sat there for a moment a sipped.

"What's that, its pretty"

"A friend gave it to me, I used to wear it all the time but now it just reminds of" Emma stopped

"It's ok you can tell me or we can just sit"

"The dream I just had I've had it before, on my 15th birthday I woke up from the heat my room was on fire I don't know how nobody, well everyone else they thought it was me"

"That thought you started a fire"

Emma nodded holding her necklace she remembered it so clearly people barging into the room she shared with another girl yelling grabbing her wanting answers she couldn't give, Emma could still feel her foster fathers hand as he grabbed her shoulder ripping her necklace off it feel to the floor.

"They thought I was some destructive kid putting people's lives at risk, we carried Lilly out we shared a room together she almost died from smoke inhalation I never heard from her again though, I still don't know how the fire started but eventually I stopped telling them I didn't do it and they sent me to Phoenix, to juvy for 6 months before I ended up here"

"Oh Emma that's horrible I didn't know all that happened"

"But you saw my records right"

"Yeah they sent me and email with some of you history but not the whole story, it's ok Emma see no fire here"

"That's good" the both smiled looking around to see no flames in the loft.

"You know I'll always believe you" Emma awkwardly smiled "Seriously you'll always get the benefit of the doubt with me"

"Thanks"

"Just no more sneaking out and running off alone in the woods"

"Or going into strangers house" Emma added

"Yes please" Mary Margret gave Emma a little hug thinking of that night again she was so worried when she heard Emma was there she thought she was having a heart attack she never wanted to feel like that again.

"You should get some sleep, school tomorrow"

"I still can't believe you won't be coming with me tomorrow, this is ridiculous"

"I know, it will be ok I'll get a new job"

"You shouldn't have to someone needs to talk to that principle"

"Well that someone doesn't need to be you, you don't have to save me"

"Who knows apparently it's my destiny"

"Alright chosen one it's time you got some rest then" Mary Margret stood up grabbing the now empty mugs while Emma climbed back into bed.

That morning Emma's father made his way out of Granny's, they had been nice enough to let him have a room there as he still hadn't found out anything about his past he was heading out early but not to the hospital for a check up or to walk with Emma to school he was summoned to the Sheriff's station not that he minded he wanted to get a few words in with Jefferson to find out what all that was about the other night but he didn't know what Graham wanted to talk to him about. He walked into Granny's and found Emma and Mary Margret sitting in a booth enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning" Mary Margret said smiling

"Morning he returned a smile as they looked at each other almost forgetting Emma was there. Emma smirked at them.

"Did you want get breakfast?"

"Love to but I need to be down at the sheriff's station Graham has some news he didn't really explain"

"Well Emma's almost finished up her pancakes she should go with you"

"Oh ok" Emma said

"I'm going to be looking through the want ads"

"Don't worry you'll find something"

"I looked through earlier there doesn't seem to be any it's like this town had absolutely no job vacancies" Emma frowned this town was weird

"It's ok Emma I'll find something"

Emma finished up the last bite of her pancakes she stood up ready to go feeling a bit bad for leaving Mary Margret but she actually wanted to spend more time with her father before she meet up with Killian later today.

"Ok see you for dinner"

"Ok don't be late and tell Killlian he cans stay for tea if he wants" Emma nodded Mary Margret was a bad as her friends trying to get them to get her she nodded smirking as she walk off David just frowned at Mary Margret as he followed Emma out of the dinner he still wasn't sure about Emma's friend and the pair walked over to the Sheriff's station.

"David" Graham yelled as he walked through the door

"Who's David"

"You are, sorry I thought I could jog you're memory

"You, you found out who I am"

"David" Emma said looking up at her father smiling finally a name for the face

"Yeah it was in these old high school records I don't know why no one realised before you and your girlfriend went missing fifteen years ago but no one went looking for you, I guess you don't have much extended family heard nothing of Katherine that's her name, since though"

"Girlfriend" Emma's eyes went wide she stepped back his girlfriend would most likely be her mother

David sat down he was confused trying to take the information in he had a name a wife, while Graham put the files in front of him to see, David placed his hand on Emma's back trying to comfort her he knew this information was as big to her as it was to him.

"Does it say anything about Emma?"

"No Emma was found outside a diner way further out of town no one knew what happened it's so strange, sorry I didn't think Emma was coming in with you I wouldn't have just sprung it on you like that, something bad happened that day something that landed you in a coma your girlfriend vanished and your daughter abandoned at the side of the road just don't know why no one ever looked into this I mean I wasn't the sheriff fifteen years ago"

"How did you come across this" David was looking at a picture of himself a picture of him all his information and a picture of his girlfriend Katherine but he had no memory of her.

"Actually it was the principle who found it she passed it on to me, does anything seem familiar"

"No same old memories, this life I doesn't look familiar is Katherine, Emma's mother"

"I thought so but it says in her file she was never pregnant, it's just another part of the mystery" graham was eyeing David now he knew what he was thinking, David has an affair they have a child when his girlfriend finds out there is a fight Katherine disappears David is left injured the mistress runs off or worse, leaving the baby abandoned it was the only theory that mad even a little sense.

"You think this is my fault I cheated on my girlfriend and it lead to all this"

"Hey I'm not thinking anything, but since you brought it up it's the only theory that works"

"This is a lot" David paused

"Just focus on the positive for now you have a name"

"David Nolan" he said it out load graham was right it was good to have a name he felt right saying it. He slumped back in the chair reading over the rest of the information about who he was he had a house he used to work at the vet apparently but nothing felt familiar. Emma on the other hand was just feeling angry she was so caught up in having her father back in her life she hadn't been asking herself the critical questions what happened why she was abandoned was it just some sad ending to a teenage love triangle gone really wrong her cheating father ends up in a coma after fighting with the two girls his been seeing who are both mysteriously missing.

David hadn't realised how much time he'd been sitting in the sheriff's office thinking about everything he was just told, trying to remember what happened but the longer he'd been out of the coma the less he remembered from before it was still only Emma. He looked over to her when he saw Emma's face he knew something was very wrong. She was thinking it all over how well did she know her father, who knows who he really is he didn't even know his name until now, what if he wasn't as good of a man as he seemed.

"Emma, are you ok"

"No, just I thought it would be good to have some answers but it's no better" Emma stood up she was meant to be meeting Killian in the park she wanted to get out of there so bad and see him.

"I got to go"

"Wait Emma, I'm sorry I don't know what happened"

"I know I just have to meet someone" David reached his hand out but Emma kept walking "I got to go" she said walking out of the station. David stood there for a moment worried he wanted to go after her but she might just need her space right now.

"Um sorry I've got to head out I've got a call to go out on" Graham said from behind David

"That's ok, I'm not getting far with this, you know you should really get some help around here"

"I was thinking that myself"

However before the pair made their way out Jefferson, who was still held up in the cell from the other night decided to speak up.

"Hey" he yelled "I'm I getting out of her anytime soon I have somewhere to be"

"You'll get out of her when I say so" Graham retorted

"You know you should have gone after her, you never know when you're going to have your last day with your daughter" Jefferson was looking at David now he tried to look smug but you could see sadness in his eyes. That's was more than enough for David he marched up to the bars that held Jefferson his anger rising.

"Stay away from EMMA, and until you can explain why you had a telescope watching my daughter you'll be staying in their"

"Just giving some advice friend"

"I'm not your friend" David turned around walking out of the station with Graham trying to ignore what Jefferson said trying not to think the worst that he might be the kind of man to cheat and lie abandon his child maybe even kill that didn't feel like him.

Emma was still upset about what had just happened at the Sheriff's station she wanted to put it aside as she rushed to meet Killian on time in the park the where going to talk apparently Killian had something important to say.

"Swan" he said smiling as she walked up he was sitting on a park bench his arms across the back very relaxed.

"Hey, what's going on did you finally figure out what was going on with those letters"

"No that endeavour lead to nothing"

"Hey don't be so down, we'll sort it out"

"It's not supposed to be like this I thought everything would change" he looked around the park was almost empty just a few people Mr Hopper was walking his dog. Emma didn't know what to say he looked really down she sat next to him in a huff it was weird her life seemed to be changing so much so fast and Killian was worried nothing was changing.

"That's funny it feels like everything is changing, I can't keep up"

"Emma look at this what do you see" Killian said holding up his left arm.

"Your prosthetic hook" Emma was confused what was he getting at

"No, you refuse to see it you won't believe, this hook is no prosthetic, I pulled it off my ship the day the crocodile took my hand, took my brother from me I see it for what it is, shiny and metal how can you not see it"

"Killian I don't know what you mean" Emma looked down at it but it looked nothing like how he described what he was talking about.

"I was expecting to get my revenge, I wasn't expecting you" Killian said softly looking into Emma's eyes for the first time he didn't want the curse broken he wanted things to stay like this have this simple life with Emma but he couldn't forget his brother he needed him. Emma smiled but looked away after this morning especially she wasn't ready for this right now so much had already happened today so she looked away changing the subject.

"We can stop calling John Doe charming now turns out his name is David"

"What when did you find this out love"

"This morning, they found some old school records or something but we still don't know what happened"

"Another unsolved mystery"

"So weird to it was the Principle who handed over the info she fires Mary Margret and now she trying to help out what's with her"

"She's planning something that's for sure" Killian said thinking, Emma rolled her eyes at that did Killian really think the Principle was plotting against them I mean that's crazy right.

"What else is on your mind, you seem hurt" Killian asked

"I just don't know who to trust, David might not be what he seems I mean he doesn't even know who he is"

"I know you find it hard to trust people Swan, but I can tell you from experience what a good father isn't and your father is one of the good ones"

"So you still not living with your dad then maybe you should sort it out with him" Emma changed the subject to Killians family problems hers where too much right now.

"I have given my father many chances but he has abandoned me" Killian paused "My brother every chance he got, always put himself first or his rum that's why I moved out plus its fine I prefer my home"

"Where do you live?" Emma asked confused he never talked about his home.

"By the docks aboard and old ship"

Emma's mind went to her dream running along the pier to a ship how can this be a coincidence whatever it was it filed her with dread and she didn't welcome the feeling but her phone pulled her away from the images of her dream it was a message from Elsa she was having major problems with her homework after not paying attention as usual in class with Mulan yesterday Emma did say she would help her out.

"Swan are you ok"

"Yeah fine, I got to go study with Elsa, you wanna come"

"Nah I promised Peter I'd meet him over by the basket ball courts today, he wants to try out for the team he needs a training buddy" Emma laughed at that imagining the pair of them trying to play Killian in his jeans still, refusing to wear the shorts.

"What so funny Swan"

"Nothing" her smile faded as her mind went back to what happened this morning

"Swan I know you finding it hard to trust your own judgement, have faith in your father he might just be the man you hope him to be"

Emma smiled again it's like he knew just what she was feeling and exactly what to say to make her feel better, Killian leaned in closer as they stood up Emma smiled he kissed her check before walking away but just as he took a step there was a small tremor the ground shook for a second, they both turned around Emma grabbed Killian's arm it was like a reaction but as soon as it came, the tremor was gone and everything seemed fine.

"That was weird"

"Aye" Emma let go of Killians arm she didn't think they had earthquakes here

"My first earthquake" Emma joked it wasn't much of an earthquake just a tremor

"Not mine" Killian looked around cautious something was up something was coming; Emma didn't seem as bothered and started walking away.

"See you later then, maybe come over for dinner" they both walked away then Killian still thinking was it them that caused the earth to shake.

"Aye" Killian replied it was standard for them to have dinner at Mary Margret's apartment, Killian not living with any parents didn't cook much it was nice to have a good meal with friends sometimes they even had the whole gang over.

As Emma and Killian walked away they didn't notice Regina who had just arrived at the park on the other side of the trees where Killian and Emma had just been, she had something else in mind but now had a new idea after overhearing the end of the conversation, Regina picked up her phone calling her alley she had a plan.

"We have an opportunity, he's headed to the school when you get him alone take his heart and the saviour will no longer have someone to believe in her" Regina grinned hanging up the phone and making her way over to the old mines.

Emma continued to walk through the park she took the long way over to Elsa's she wanted to think she knew if she went over to see Elsa looking like this she'd ask a million questions and try to help but Emma just wanted to study with her friend be a normal kid for a change but that wasn't fates plan. There was another tremor this on bigger Emma tried to make her way to safer ground but she slipped as the edge of the path crumbled Emma ended up tumbling down the hill rolling to the bottom dust everywhere, she picked herself up she could feel her head pounding Emma was at the bottom of the hill there she saw an entrance to a mine there where rocks and dust flying around but Emma could still clearly see someone in there trying to get out so she immediately went in without thinking to help them.

"HEY ARE YOU OK" Emma yelled out putting her hand over her head to protect it from the falling debris she came closer realising who it was.

"Emma what are you doing here" Principle Mills was shocked worried that she had been found out asked she tried to make her way out of the mine.

"Watch out" Emma yelled as a big rock fell from above almost hitting Regina but Emma pushed her out of the way they both dove barely missing the falling chunk of rock as it fell. A lot more feel behind them in one final crumble they blocked the entrance trapping the pair in the old mine.

"Oh no, no" Regina went over looking over the rocks for a way through its was impossible thought the exit completely block they were both covered in dirt their clothes ripped.

"You saved me" Regina said shocked after a moment looking at Emma who was still on the ground slowly get up coughing as she did the dust leaving not much oxygen in the air.

Emma nodded not finding the breath to talk after her fall and then diving to save Regina she searched her pockets for her phone but it must have fallen out when she feel down the hill.

"I just did what any decent person would have done" Emma said annoyed with her predicament trapped no phone with Principle Mills. Regina noticed Emma had a cut on her forehead she was bleeding, looking over at the girl who she hated so vehemently she didn't look deserving of it right now struggling to stand up scared frustrated. Regina made her way over to Emma holding her arm trying to help her, Emma looked up surprised.

"Hey sit, let my help you" Regina ripped of part of her shirt so she could wipe some of the blood off Emma's forehead. Emma sat down and Regina kneeled in front of her wiping the blood off Emma flinched not expecting it she didn't even realise she was bleeding until now.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to help you, now stay still" Regina wiped away the rest of the blood but it wouldn't stop it seemed deep.

"I can hold it" Emma said hold the cloth up to her forehead stopping the blood flow, Regina sat down next to her and they looked around there was only on way to go further into the tunnel to find a way out.

Pongo ran off and with the commotion from the earthquake Archie of balance from the tremor let go of his lead he ran off Archie chased him it was hard regaining his balance after the earth shook he followed Pongo for quite a while, out of breath he was about to give up when Pongo stopped running barking by the edge of the park that was usually left alone the old mines where dangerous but Pongo trying to get to the entrance still barking.

"What is it boy" Archie said making his way down to see the entrance had caved in and there was a phone on the ground it was ringing.

"Hello" Archie said answering it not sure what else to do

"Emma" Killians worried voice was at the other end he called her five times since the second tremor and this was the first answer he had gotten.

"It's Mr Hopper, I found Emma's phone I think she may be in trouble" he looked over to the mine would it be possible there still alive trapped in there.

Fifteen minutes later the sheriff and rescue team and half the town where down by the mine trying to figure out a plan Killian, well Killian thought he had a plan remove the rocks blocking the entrance by any means necessary lifting them or just hack at them with his hook desperately trying to get Emma out but they started moving the ground unstable another cave in could make it worse, he stopped immediately.

"That's not going to work" Graham said holding him back

"No I'm not giving up" Killian yelled as Graham pulled him back from the falling rocks but Killian knew he was right this wasn't the way to save Emma.

"I know, is there another way"

"I don't know"

"Bloody hell"

"Where looking over the town maps now we'll find a way son"

Killian looked over and saw everyone was staring at him he could feel there pity as he gave up on barrelling his way through to Emma it wasn't going to work and some fresh faces just arrived at the scene hearing the news of the cave in at Granny's.

"Sheriff, is Emma down there" David came racing down the hill towards them Mary Margret anxiously behind him.

"It seems that way, we found her phone" Graham responded handing the phone over to him.

"Emma" Mary Margret stared at the pile of rocks longingly how could this have happened she was with her just an hour ago everything was fine now she might be gone.

"We will get her out" David said turning to Mary Margret determined he squeezed her hand looking around trying to think of an idea when he spotted something.

Emma looked up at the tunnel ahead of them the only way out was further down the dust had cleared and they had both calmed down the fright from the cave in fading as the seriousness of their situation sunk in the tunnel seemed like it was going to hold for now so she stood up.

"What are you doing" Regina frowned

"Keep moving forward" Emma said starting to walk away

Regina shrugged not sure what else to do either, who knows if anyone knew they were even down her she was sure no one would be missing her anyway and she didn't want anyone to find her down here so she followed Emma into the dark. They made their way through in silence for about ten minutes slowly as it was very hard to see, luckily Emma had stopped bleeding no need to hold the cloth to her face anymore but she was feeling light headed and knew she would be standing much longer she put her hand on the wall stopping for a moment trying to hold herself up.

"Are you ok" Regina came over closer trying to hold Emma up

"Yeah just a bit dizzy" It was then Emma noticed a rusted old elevator shaft, a possible way out she moved closer. Regina frowned as Emma moved forward towards it.

"What is it" Regina asked not seeing the old rusted gates as an escape but a death-trap "Stay away from that it could be dangerous" Regina moved closer trying to stop Emma from entering.

"It's an elevator, we can get out this way" Emma said hopeful

"I doubt it still works" Regina looked at it puzzled

"It's a pulley system it should still work, we can get out of here" Emma looked up to see the entrance at the top blocked but there were a few bits of light shinning down that was enough for her to give this plan a shot.

David ran over to the other side of the small gorge he saw something shinny pocking out from under the dirt and grass. Mary Margret followed noticing it as well the earthquake had loosened up the dirt and they could see a grate over and entrance to the mine a way in.

"Somebody get, some bolt cutters" David yelled as the others made their way over

"A elevator shaft" Killian mumbled he ran off to grab some rope, David stood there for a moment looking down he knew he'd have to climb down there and find Emma but he was thinking about how much had happened since he woke up.

"It's one thing after another in this town" David said thinking about how he just woke up from a coma last week was finding Mary Margret and Emma held hostage by a crazy man and now and earthquake.

"You don't know the half of it mate" Killian said looking over at him, Graham came over with bolt cutters and pulled of the rusted old hinges it wasn't too hard and they pulled the top of looking down it was a long fall to the bottom

"That's it I'm going down there" David stated starting to climb down the hole what where they waiting for.

"Wait" Killian grabbed him before he went in handing over a rope to tie around him"Got to make sure you come back up"

David nodded tying the rope like a harness around him and Mary Margret and Killian started to form line so they could hold him up the rest of the bystanders joined in forming a line slowly letting the slack go as he descended down.

"Be careful" Mary Margret yelled as his head disappeared into the mine shaft.

Emma climbed into the elevator it was small cramped but she found the chain it was going to take two to pull them up so Regina reluctantly followed Emma holding onto the chain.

"This isn't going to work"

"Any better ideas"

Regina didn't so she started to pull and so did Emma they slowly started going up to the surface they both smiled in relief as they continued pulling, but it was getting harder and harder their arms feeling the drain and Emma head was pounding the went up almost halfway.

"This isn't working" Regina muttered after they hadn't moved for a few minutes

"I know" Emma stopped defeated and now they where half way up stuck in unstable elevator shaft that could give way she had just made it worse what if they died down here.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Regina said this surprised Emma she was excepting a well the opposite reaction but Regina didn't seem angry she was distant thinking.

"What where you doing down here anyway" Emma asked after a moment

"Something stupid" Regina looked guilty turning away Emma didn't want to push her on it.

"All my life I've been alone I finally find some sort of home and this happens" Emma starred at the rocky wall in the dark her imagination took over and it almost looked like Killians face, why didn't she just kiss him before leaving it at just another kiss on the check and I promise to see him later but there was not going to be a later. Regina looked over at Emma feeling guilty she wasn't even sure why since when did she care about anyone else happiness and it wasn't just because she was doomed herself as well something about Emma reminded her of herself she couldn't help it she actually cared about her.

Emma was getting frustrated sitting in the dark and the bottom of a hole if Regina wasn't so bad after all then why was she always so cruel and what did she have against Mary Margret.

"Why did you fire Mary Margret, you know there is no other teaching jobs around"

"Just because, it's what I do" Regina answered truthfully thinking this was it

Emma was visibly shocked what kind of person does that treats people like this for no reason with no regard for others how this will affect everyone.

"You know for a moment there, I thought you might be a decent person" Emma was getting angry she was going to die because she tried to save this women and she didn't even care about anyone but herself.

"Well you where wrong just like you where wrong about getting out in this elevator"

"Yeah if I could take back this day I wouldn't have followed you, you know I would have because that's what decent people do" Emma almost yelled at Regina. The elevator started to creak then the rusted hinges about to give way they both panicked as the elevator gave way falling a little this was it lose rocks where falling from above it seemed the mine was caving in again. A light came from above then they both looked up surprised just as they had gotten used to the dark.

"Emma" David's voice croaked out he was descending down the elevator shaft in a harness

"Da, David" Emma gasped so happy to see him he was here he found her and in that moment Emma knew that Killian was right her father was the man she hoped he was.

"Emma" he breathed out in relief but the danger wasn't over yet he saw that the chains holding them up could give way at any moment.

"Quick Emma grab the rope" He placed down the other end of the rope so Emma could tie it around herself she reached her hand out and he pulled her closer so they where secure.

"We will come back for you Regina just hold on" David said as he tugged the rope to signal to pull him up Regina nodded as she watched them go.

"You found me" Emma hugged her father tight as they slowly went up

"Always" David said kissing her forehead

As they reached the top there where dozens of anxious bystanders waiting to see who was coming up everyone from Granny's, Mr Hopper and a lot of people Emma didn't recognise as David holstered her up a hook came down Emma grabbed hold of Killians arm and he pulled her up out of there as her legs touched solid ground the relief finally set in it was over and Killian held her tight. Mary Margret helped David climb out everyone cheered at the successful rescue.

"Regina is still down there"

"What, I'll go" Graham said already harnessed up he went down to get her.

Mary Margret went over to Emma shocked at the blood all over the side of her face covered in dirt she let out a cry from relief she was ok.

"Emma, what happened" Mary Margret hugged her as Killian let go of Emma, David came beside Emma and the sandwiched her in the middle of their hug there three of them smiling.

"Its ok guys, I'm ok" Emma almost laughed

Regina finally out of harm's way came out of the mine with graham the crowd let out a little cheer once more, everyone was ok. However there was no there to great Regina with a hug and as she looked over at Emma with her family she felt jealous of what she had but quickly shock it off as she was lead to the paramedics.

"I'm going to head back down I think I saw something, strange down there"

Everyone was confused but Graham was holstered back down while the crowd waited in anticipation.

"You should let someone look at that cut Swan" Killian looked at her forehead worried inspecting the cut he put his hand up to touch it Emma grabbed his hand smiling

"Its fine just a little scrape" Killian wasn't taking that though he lead her over to see the paramedics and she sat down looking up at him there hands still entwined.

"Killian I" Emma started

"What is it Swan"

"I just was thinking down there and.. "She paused looking away "Thanks for helping uhh rescue me"

Killian could feel that wasn't all she wanted to say but he let it go for now just glad that Emma was safe.

"Of course Swan" He smiled

Ten minutes later Emma was bandaged up ready to head home but Graham still hadn't come back up the mine they were about to send someone else down when he emerged looking troubled.

David Helped pull him up Graham was looking at him frowning he seemed annoyed at the help.

"Graham is everything ok" Mary Margret asked concerned

"No it's not" He held up a purse he found down there it was faded falling apart black from the dirt

"Whose is that?" David asked

"Katherine's, your missing girlfriend I found it down there with her bones" Graham said starring him down holding up her driver's license from the purse.

"WHAT" David gasped

"Guess we know why no one's seen her in fifteen years"

"Charming" Mary Margret gasped still referring to his nick name only finding out his real name a few hours ago and all the other information uncovered by Graham and Regina.

"Wait you don't think I did this"

"I don't know"

"I know he had nothing to do with it, he couldn't" Mary Margret stood beside him she could feel it in her heart the man she knew if only for a short while was no killer.

"Going to have to look over the evidence but you are the only suspect"

"Graham you don't seriously think" Emma started frowning at him

"I don't know but it is curious he knew exactly where to enter the mine either way I'm going to find out, everyone needs to back up this is now a crime scene" Grahams announcement surprised the crowd that had already started thinning.

Emma, David Mary Margret and Killian made their way back to the apartment for dinner despite Graham's announcement they were still all relieved by how the day ended they were all safe and together that was enough for now. They had barely been home for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Got it" Emma rushed over she knew who it was, she opened the door to find and anxious Elsa, Mulan, Ruby and Peter very excited to see her Elsa almost bold her over with her hug.

"Oh Emma, you need to stop getting in trouble" Ruby sighed

"Can't help it, welcome to my life"

"Your forehead looks pretty scrapped up" Peter squinted inspecting the wound.

"Come in guy's dinners on" Emma rolled her eyes at there stares, as everyone made their way in over to the table.

Killian sat down by peter while the rest wanted to hear about everything that happened today.

"Sorry I didn't make it to or practice mate, I got to the school then there was the earthquake Emma wasn't answering her phone I ran back to the park"

"Its fine I get it" Peter responded looking over at Ruby lovingly

While all the kids gathered around the table talking getting ready to eat, David made his way over to the kitchen to help Mary Margret with dinner.

"Wine" David said pouring to glasses of white wine

"Thanks" Mary Margret smiled turning away from the stove for a moment "You really came through today, again"

"I would do anything for my family, but I still don't know who I am" David was still concerned about everything he learned today about his past that he might be a murderer.

"Well you're not a killer"

David smiled happy to know she had so much faith in him he just wanted to know the truth how did they end up like this.

"Here, taste this" Mary Margret went over to the stove pulled a spoonful of sauce out but David swung around to fast and ended up with it on his face he laughed trying to lick the sauce with his tongue.

"It's very nice"

"Oh I'm sorry" Mary Margret grew closer grabbing a cloth to wipe it off, she paused looking to his eyes it was as if she had known them looked into them for hours at a time. David leaned in closer their lips meet breaking apart David's hand went across Mary Margret's jaw line to her hair as they continued to kiss swept up in the moment now they both had sauce on their faces he pair they finally broke apart to see they had an audience the group of tenens tried to look away they couldn't help but smile except Emma not thrilled to see the passionate lip lock

"Scared for life" Emma muttered

Regina barged through her front door slamming it behind her how did this go so wrong an earthquake since when are there earthquakes in Storybrooke this was all because of Emma she came to town and now everything was falling apart the curse was weakening.

"Your home late" The blind women muttered

"I need a drink" Regina marched over to her desk grabbing glass pouring some scotch

"To celebrate"

"Celebrate what"

She pulled a heart out of her bag it glowed lighting up the dim lit room, Regina grinned taking the heart from her alley.

"This is the Pirates heart"

"Yes I pulled it from him just before the earthquake down at the school, he didn't even see me I don't think he has any idea I took it"

Regina smiled holding it up she starred at it but she was hesitating knowing how much this would hurt after all this time she was turning out to be her mother.

"What's the hold up, kill the believer and its over"

Regina took a deep breath starring down at the still beating heart she could crush it and it would be over after everything that had happened today she wanted to.

"He was never supposed to be part of this curse nobody even has any memories of him he probably won't be missed by many just the saviour" Regina almost gagged as she said that last part and with that she clenched her fist crushing the heart to dust she let fall to the ground.

 **Notes:** I'm sorry seriously trust me this is the lull before the big moment as the say reviews appreciated

 **Next Chapter:** Everyone deals with the lose of there friend while Emma angers is directed towards Regina she is certain she is behind the body found in the mine and there is surprising new evidence leading to the killer


	7. I'm not breaking

Emma felt a sinking feeling this wasn't unfamiliar but why did she have it this morning there was no test to study for today but she felt as if something dreadful was about to happen. Surprisingly Emma walked in to find Elsa, Mulan and Ruby where standing around in the courtyard with most of the school Emma went over to investigate.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Hey emms, your heads looking better"

"Yeah headaches still there unfortunately"

"Don't know what's up with this crowd"

"No idea" Ruby shrugged

"I'll ask what's going on" Mulan said walking ahead to some of her friends to see if they knew anything.

"Maybe the football team finally won a game" Elsa joked

"Now they don't know what to with themselves" Emma joined in

"I just hope it's not an assembly, those things always go on forever" Elsa eyes rolled "Oh and tell Mary Margret I said thanks for dinner so good to get out of the house my aunt being so weird about my trying to find Anna she insists nothing is wrong she's fine at school"

"That sucks don't worry you got us, well figure this out no one's giving up" Emma noticed ruby starring off at the entrance and down at her phone

"Ruby you look distracted"

"I'm ok just looking for Peter he usually here by now"

"Killian's not her either"

"And no good morning text" ruby frowned

"Boys" Elsa shook her head as Mulan walked back up Elsa smiled however Mulan was looking a little taken aback.

"Mulan what" Elsa asked worried seeing her expression

"They found a body this morning, over on the basket ball courts"

They all went closer into the crowd now panning it for their missing friends Emma could see the white sheet covering the body her heart raced she couldn't think looking through the crowd, Emma couldn't help but see Killian's body under that sheet and she didn't want it to be true but what is it was he did say he was heading here after he left last night, here comes the feeling of dread her whole body ached she tried to keep looking for him but the crowd was so thick she couldn't even get through.

"Swan" only one person called her that

"Killian" Emma swung around saw him walking up behind her looking confused

Emma leaped towards him looking into his eyes he was fine nothing was wrong he was fine she told herself; Emma gave him a tight hug for a moment.

"didn't realise you missed me that much Swan" Killian joked with a smirked however when he looked into her eyes he knew something was very wrong his heart racing eyes darting around to the crowd to see where the danger was.

"I thought, didn't you and Peter go down to the basket ball courts after you left last night"

"Yeah we were going to get that practice in but I was too tired so I went home" killian answered frowning as he looked back at Emma who was relieved that Killian was ok but that meant someone else wasn't.

"Peter" Emma realised he was down here by himself Emma ran off to her friends but it was too late they already discovered this heartbreaking truth for themselves it was Peters body lying on the basket ball court cold unmoving.

"No" Ruby whaled seeing his stuff on the ground she ran towards him the crowd gasped as she got to his body her knees buckled and she feel looking under the sheet Ruby's face crumpled seeing his pale face he was freezing his body had laid there all night.

"Peter" Ruby cooed tears streaming down her face as she looking into his cold dead eyes.

Graham came over to her they were just about to load the body up to the ambulance she wasn't supposed to see they haven't even told his parents yet.

"Hey ruby it's ok" Graham came beside her hand on her shoulder he pulled the sheet back over peter.

"No no no, what happened what happened to him" Ruby croaked out Emma stepped towards her but killian was frozen still he was shocked staring and his best mate lying on the ground he was like a statue.

"Killian" Emma shook him tears in her eyes he nodded and they walk over to her. Graham was trying to get Ruby up as they approached but she wouldn't move from his side.

"What HAPPENED" Ruby yelled shaking off Grahams hand

"Were not sure yet, it looks like a heart attack"

"What" ruby was shocked a heart attack Peter was fit as a fiddle he was running across this court just yesterday past half the team no problems.

"This was no heart attack" killian said through gritted teeth he knew exactly who did this and whose fault it was. "This is all my fault" Killian whispered if he wasn't so obsessed with his revenge with breaking the curse Peter would still be alive.

Regina's glared out at the crowd from her office window, her anger was rising she wasn't sure if it was because this caused a scandal at her school, or because the wrong boy was killed or maybe it was because she was feeling regret the last time she crushed a heart it was her father's and it did't feel the same anymore. When she saw the pirate walking through the school into the saviours arms she was dumbfounded whose heart did she crush. The phone rang out while Regina impatiently waited ready to bark as soon as someone answered furious that once again things hadn't gone to plan.

"What did you do" Regina yelled before the blind women could even let out a hello

"Today well let's see, so far I've made three children cry"

"I'm not playing games, whose heart did you bring me last night"

"The pirates"

"I just saw him stroll past my window"

"That's not possible unless"

"Unless what"

"I got the wrong heart, but he was the only boy at the basket ball courts that's where you said he would be"

"How could you have mixed them up, he has one hand"

"You may have forgotten but I am blind"

There was silence for a moment as Regina let it sink in but she quickly found her resolve and went back to putting the rest of her plan together.

"You have the letter though; you're not going to screw this up as well"

Without waiting for a response Regina slammed down the phone looking out at the crowd she needed this scene to end all this attention in the school wasn't good.

With most of the crowd clearing on their way to class slowly after Peter's body was loaded into the ambulance to be taken to the morgue and Ruby climbed into the back she wanted to be there with his family. That left Emma, Killian, Elsa and Mulan the only ones left after everyone else moved on they couldn't move the sitting by the edge of the courts on a bench there heads hung low but Emma's anger was rising after what happened yesterday and now this.

"We will still be handing out late passes to anyone not attending class today" Mr Hopper came by looking at the four of them tears in his eyes.

"Seriously" Elsa stood up angry

"I'm just warning you, Principle Mills is waiting by the doors ready to tell anyone off for skipping class" Mr Hopper understood the annoyance but everyone else was gone they were the only four still here.

"Screw it" Mulan stood up holding her hand out to Elsa and they made their way towards the gate out of school followed by Emma and Killian, Mr Hopper just let them go he knew it would be best for them to get some space from this place go see their family. They decided to make their way to Granny's at times like this it was where most would gather the new Ruby would be there once she finished up at the hospital and they wanted to be there for her.

However as Mulan drove out of the car park with Elsa, Killian was just sitting in the driver's seat he hadn't even turned the key Emma realised he hadn't said anything for a while.

"Killian" Emma started he look up at her he was angry she could see it in his eyes

"We meet on the basket ball courts to practice every day, every day for fifteen years he never even remembered me not being part of his fake memories nobody remembered me, until you" Killian look at Emma like he always did like she was the sun. "He was my best mate"

"Killian if you going to say we need break the curse I'm not really in the mood" Emma looked away

"No forget everything I ever said just drop it, I don't want anyone else getting hurt"

Emma was confused he was giving up just like that after everything she wasn't going to let him lose hope just when she was actually starting to believe him. Killian started the car then and they made their way to Granny's.

"I'm going to miss him to, remember the other day when we were all stressed about the English midterm and Peter just burst into the library not a care in the word he completely forgot, he didn't even know what we were all doing in the library"

"Aye, he was twice as stressed as the rest of us after that" Killian gave a small smile

Emma smiled a little as well it was a happy memory now tainted with sadness she didn't even realise she was crying until Killian reached over and held her hand. Emma looked out the window everyone else was just going about their day as normal opening there storefronts walking their dogs then Emma spotted Grahams car out the front of the apartment, Mary Margret and him seemed to be in a serious discussion.

"What now" Emma muttered Killian looked over frowning he pulled up just as Emma got out of the car before it had even come to halt marching over to Graham.

"What's going on?" She looked over to her worried. Mary Margret came over to Emma and held her hand she could see Emma had been crying it was obvious why Mary Margret had already spoken to Emma on the phone earlier about what happened to Peter.

"It's going to be ok; I just have to go to the sheriff's station answer some questions about a case"

"Does this have anything to do with the body you found yesterday; you still think David is a suspect"

"Not anymore" Graham said taking a deep breath couldn't believe this he barely knew David but Mary Margret he had known for as long as he could remember he didn't want to do this but he had to do his job.

"What I don't understand" Emma mumbled standing in-between Mary Margret and the cruiser not letting them go until they explained this.

"We looked at the evidence from the body but we didn't find anything leading to David but Mary Margret, I can say much more this is an ongoing case, please Emma step aside" Graham was getting serious putting his foot down but Emma wasn't looking to him but Mary Margret.

"Hey Emma its ok everything will be fine I'm innocent they won't find anything and they'll let me go"

Emma took a deep breath unmoving she knew Mary Margret was right but this all felt so wrong how could everything be falling apart her sadness fading replaced with anger.

"It's ok" Mary Margret hugged Emma as she stepped aside, Mary Margret got into the cruiser Graham closed the door behind her he didn't say anything as he walked away there was nothing he could say to make it ok so without another word he drove off.

Granny's was empty it had to be the with the closed sign on the door you know things are bad when you can't even get a grilled cheese to make things better so the four sat down on the chairs out the front waiting they didn't even know what for.

"I can't believe this it's like every few minutes my memory resets and I realise where we are and why, how can this happen" Elsa finally said she hadn't stopped crying Mulan had her arms around Elsa like she was holding her together.

"Did you get through to Ruby" Emma asked for the fifth time

"Still no answer" Elsa responded and they continued to sit there minds on their absent friends.

"I can't just sit here" Emma stood up she was restless

"What do you want to do Swan"

"We can't help Ruby right now, but I know we can help Mary Margret she is being framed I know it" Emma voice was cracking.

"Emma she didn't do it we know that, the sheriff knows that, it's going to be ok" Killian said trying to get Emma to calm down.

"No Regina was up to something yesterday in the mines and she has some personal grudge against Mary Margret, I bet any real evidence will be at her house" Emma looked at her friends waiting for them to agree they should go to Regina's house look around. However she got the opposite reaction from Killian he went from angry to worry in an instant.

"No swan I told you no more missions, it's too dangerous don't go anywhere near that women's house" Killian was deadly serious frowning he had lost hope of things getting better he might as well just give up and throttle the dark one now while he is still clueless about who he was, even if he never finds out what happened to his brother. Emma looked into his eyes she could see he was lost and she knew she had to do something.

"I can't do nothing we can at least help, come on what happened to finding peoples happy endings" Emma looked at her friends pleading.

"Emma this was never about reuniting people with their loved ones, helping you I just wanted revenge I'm not a good man and look what's happened" Killian got up storming off to the corner.

"Emma promise you won't do anything" Killian glared at her frustrated.

"I promise, staying out of trouble" Emma looked right into his eyes trying to seem truthful but she had a plan she was going to fix this or she was at least going to keep herself busy.

Elsa was confused as she made her way up the steps to Mary Margret's apartment Emma had left only a few minutes ago saying she wanted to be alone and lie down but then sent her a message to meet her here and not tell anyone especially Killian where she was going. Before Elsa even knocked on the door Emma already burst out carrying a backpack and Mary Margret's car keys.

"Emma what are you doing, you don't have a drivers license" Elsa frowned

"No but I've driven a car before like riding a bike right" Emma shrugged locking the apartment making her way down the stairs, Elsa followed.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on you knew as soon as I sent that message where I was going"

"Yeah I was just hoping I was wrong" Elsa huffed as she climbed into the car and they headed off to Regina's house.

Parking around the corner so there not seen Elsa and Emma make their way in through the back of the house climbing the fence into the perfectly maintained backyard not as stealthy as Emma would have liked Elsa crashed down as she made her way over the fence.

"You ok" Emma asked

"Fine other then the fact that I just climbed the fence into our Principles backyard"

"It's going to be ok she won't be home for hours"

"What exactly do you expect to find"

"There's got to be something" Emma looked ahead focused she almost stepped on garden gnome; Elsa grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Emma come on this is silly; this is just going to make things worse"

"You sound like Killian"

"Well you should listen to him"

"Never" Emma grinned walking away; Elsa rolled her eyes following her further into the garden towards the house as they walked past the garden shed they heard footsteps inside it.

They both stopped in their tracks ducking down under the window of the shed.

"Told you" Elsa said getting worried now

"It's ok" Emma held Elsa hand to get her to stay calm, they stayed still for a bit there was no more noise it seemed they might just be hearing things.

"Come on let's get out of here Emma"

Emma nodded what was she thinking even if there was proof Regina was framing Mary Margret it wouldn't be left her she was smarter than that. However just as that thought entered Emma's mind it was gone because when she stood up to head back she saw someone's reflection through the window and couldn't believe it.

"Elsa wait"

"What" Elsa looked through the glass and saw the blind women the very same one who gave her a concussion not so long ago. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but this is defiantly something the sheriff would be interested in right there probably friends kidnapping kids and plotting murders"

'We should call him" Emma was ready to dial

"Wait we don't know the whole story, we should just call anonymously"

"What if she is gone by the time he gets here" Emma thought

"I've got an idea" Elsa smiled seeing the shovel leaning on the edge of the shed she picked it up quietly making her way over to the doorway Emma followed they stood by the door for a moment the adrenaline pumping then Emma pulled the door open and Elsa swung the shovel hitting the blind women in the back of the head she fell to the ground.

"Not so fun being snuck up on hu" Elsa said standing over her feeling proud of herself

"Look at all this stuff" Emma eyes searched the shed there wasn't many tools in there but a bed and a whole bunch of other comforts.

"Cozy" Elsa frowned it didn't look like much of a home there was rubbish everywhere

"Better than half the places I've stayed in" Emma looked around it reminded her of a place she stayed in for a few days when she ran off with a friend.

"What now"

"Maybe we should tie her up so she doesn't run off" Elsa grabbed some rope and Emma saw a message come up on a phone on the floor must be hers. Emma picked it up she could see messages from Regina something about a letter that the blind women had planted, more evidence for their frame job Emma thought.

"Found our evidence look at this her and Regina have been working together these messages prove it" Elsa finished tying the women's hands around one of the bed posts, she smelt just as bad as she did that night in the woods Elsa had to hold her breath.

"Let me see" Elsa looked at the phone scrolling through more it and she noticed something Emma missed they were going to have David discover the letter.

"Oh no"

"What" Emma Frowned

Just then sirens went off from inside the house it was the loudest thing Emma had ever heard she put her hands over her ears, Elsa dropped the phone looking around someone had set of the alarm they had to get out of there now they ran out of the shed and saw someone running towards them.

"Killian,wh..what" Emma asked confused as he bolting towards them.

"Come on let's get out of here" Killian said grabbing Emma's hand as they three ran off towards the fence again Killian gave them a boost almost throwing them over the fence and they pulled him up and over, they continued to run off down the street until they thought they were far enough away to calm down.

"What were you thinking" Emma asked Killian

"What was I thinking you promised you wouldn't go over there?"

"Well what where you doing there then"

"I knew you wouldn't listen" Killian smirked

"Nice job setting of the alarm" Elsa rolled her eyes

"Been a while since I broke an entry"

"Well you're not very good at it" Emma shock her head that was to close "At least we don't have to call in a anonymous tip anymore"

"You actually found something" Killian's eyebrows rose

"Someone" Emma responded "Do you have the phone" she asked Elsa

"Oh no I must have dropped it, but I was about to say before there planting more evidence we have to get down to the station now" Elsa remembered the messages about David worried

"Come on my cars just here" Killian took off ahead.

David walked through the Sherriff's station his bad day was getting worse he found out this morning when he arrived at the station to pick up some of his belongings they keep in storage that Jefferson had gone missing somehow escaping during the earthquake yesterday and worse he found a letter with his stuff from Mary Margret that changed everything he thought he knew and he didn't know much with no memory. Graham told him to not go see Mary Margret after he just handed in another piece of evidence that would that would put Mary Margret behind bars but he couldn't believe it he felt so lost walking down the hall towards her like it was all happening in slow motion, he loved her however it didn't change it this feeling he had all the time that something was wrong. He wanted to believe the women who saved him was a hero but in the end David had to face facts and the facts all pointed to Mary Margret killing Katherine and worse she was living with his daughter if there was a chance she was the one he had to act but it still didn't feel right so he snuck back past Graham to see her.

"David" Mary Margret gave out a sigh of relief as she saw him approach the cell; she could tell he didn't come baring good news. "What's wrong, is Emma ok"

"She's fine still at school, its ok I'll pick her up"

"Pick her up what do you mean I'll be out of her soon Graham said there were no more questions"

"Yeah but" David took a deep breath "I found the letter"

"Letter what, what's going on David"

"I found a letter in some old stuff that was returned to me, I found a letter from you telling me you wanted Katherine dead"

"David you can't seriously think after everything that I could do this" Mary Margret was heartbroken for a while there she thought she might have been in love, but the way he was looking at her wasn't love he had doubt in her in the way he felt. Mary Margret's heart sunk she sat down David thought she was the guilty.

"I don't know what to think but I know the facts I know it was your handwriting and I know that with all this going on I can't let Emma…" He stopped finding the words harder to say the he thought

"Let Emma what, live with a potential murderer, I can't believe you"

"Mary Margret I'm"

"Just go" he looked at her unmoving he never felt this before not that he would remember his heart was aching but what else could he do. David turned around to leave only to see Emma, Elsa and Killian standing behind them hearing everything that they had said.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Emma's in school huh" Mary Margret crossed her arms glaring at David

"Emma what are you doing here" David asked he didn't want her to see this; Emma ignored her father walking over the Mary Margret.

"I'll talk to you guys outside then" David said leaving he was going to talk to Graham again about a plan to find Jefferson.

"What happened?"

"They found some more evidence they're going to keep me here a little longer" Mary Margret held Emma's hand through the bars.

"A letter" Elsa said

"How did you know?"

"Because you're being framed but we know who is behind this, it's ok were taking care of it"

Graham walked into the room them he was looking stressed it had been a long week the town's crime rate had gone up one hundred percent in just the last twenty four hours and he was getting tired, Mary Margret looked down she was losing hope just like Killian.

"Guys you can't be in here we can talk out here" Graham gestured for them to leave Killian and Elsa turned to go but Emma wanted to say one more thing.

"Hey trust me I'm going to get you out of here"

"Just stay out of trouble would you, and go to school tomorrow please"

"Promise"

"Liar" Mary Margret squeezed her hand before letting go and Emma walked away out to the hall where everyone was waiting they all looked away pretending not to stare when Emma walked in.

"Emma what's going on why aren't you guys in school" David asked concerned

"Graham we have proof Mary Margret is being framed" Emma looked over at the Sherriff trying to ignore David she was angry with him she couldn't believe he actually said those things to Mary Margret how could he lose faith in her so fast.

"Guys I'm going to have to get back to you on that I've got to investigate an alarm is going off at someone's house I've had about three calls about it, will talk later"

Emma looked and Elsa and Killian thinking its best they keep their mouths shut about breaking an entry and let the Sherriff stumble onto the evidence himself maybe all this will be solved and with Regina gone Mary Margret could get her job back but that was just wishful thinking.

Elsa got a call from Mulan they were waiting to hear news about Ruby she walked outside to hear her leaving Killian and Emma with David.

"Emma can we talk" David pleaded

Emma huffed nodding waiting for him to say something more but he hesitated he knew she was mad but he was doing what he thought was right.

"I'm sorry you heard that back there, I know you care for Mary Margret so do I but I can't ignore what's right in front of my face" He looked down feeling guilty "What kind of father lets his daughter live with a potential murderer"

"So that's what this is about, what you want custody well it's too late, SCREW YOU" Emma walked away towards the exit before she started crying again.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she stays out of trouble mate" Killian said to David as he followed Emma out, but that wasn't exactly reassuring to David he still didn't know Killian well or trust him but he didn't want to push Emma further away by going after her.

Emma walked out once again reminded she is an orphan for a moment there she thought she found a home with Mary Margret and someone she could trust in David but she was wrong heartbroken again. The cold evening breeze felt refreshing after the day she had Killian came up behind her she was still hoping things might get better only to here the end of an argument with Mulan and Elsa.

"I'm sorry ok" Elsa almost yelled, Emma came over to her

"Mulan I didn't forget about what happened this morning, I didn't mean to just leave you" There was a long pause.

"Ok" Elsa hung up looking over at Emma and Killian

"What happened' Emma asked

"Mulan talked to Ruby she ok, there at Granny's she doesn't want any visitors but I'm going to go over anyway, but I think I should go alone no offense I don't know how much she can handle right now"

"Aye, tell her I said I'm sorry that I wasn't there with Peter maybe if I hadn't of gone home he'd still be here'

"It's not your fault Killian" Emma reminded him "There's nothing any of us could have done"

Killian new Emma was trying to be nice but she didn't believe she didn't know the truth that the queen was responsible for Peter's death and it was Killians fault for pushing for the curse to be broken.

"Do you need a ride love" Killian asked

"No Mulan coming to pick me up, she's kind of annoyed at me for running off with Emma today and not telling her about our break in plans"

"Sorry" Emma apologised

"Don't be it was my choice, couldn't let you go alone and you would have" Elsa smiled

Elsa gave Emma a hug and pulled Killian in for good measure before they headed of to Killians car.

They both sat silence starring out the dash spending the day trying to help Mary Margret only delayed feeling like this thinking about Peter missing him there was no avoiding it now it felt like a title wave knocking them back again and again.

"I don't want to go back to the apartment alone, can I stay at yours tonight"

"Off course Swan"

Graham Pulled up to Regina's house she was out the front and looking very worried running towards his car before he even got out.

"Oh Sherriff you're here, help the person who broke in there still here" Regina said panicked headed out back of the house Graham followed gun drawn ready to fight. Regina lead him to a shed out back and Graham couldn't believe what he saw inside.

"What's going on, what is she doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you, isn't she the one who kidnapped those kids if you'd been doing your job Sherriff she would be stowing away in my shed"

"We have been looking for her she went missing from the hospital" Graham was confused it looked like she had been living there empty soup cans and rubbish where all over the place and a sleeping bag on the floor she was tied up and gagged starring at them.

"Well your doing a great job Sherriff, lucky I was here to help" Regina sarcastically responded

Graham tried to ignore but he knew he had been letting a lot of things slip lately like letting Jefferson escape at least this loose end could be tied up.

"Thank you Regina" Graham said as he pulled the gag of the blind women's mouth "what were you doing here" He asked her, she smirked lifting her head looking straight at him despite her blindness.

"I needed somewhere to stay; lucky for me Regina doesn't have much time for gardening"

"Ok I'm taking you to the station" Graham untied her lifting her up as he did a little clear bag feel out of her pocket it had samples of Mary Margret's DNA and fingerprints.

"What the hell is this" Graham was shocked

"Alright you got me I confess, I framed Mary Margret it was me who killed Katherine fifteen years ago that why I lived out in the woods" the women said rather sarcastically but it all seemed staged.

"What" Graham frowned she confessed so easily either he was getting substantially better at his job or this was all a set up he stood there for a moment thinking it all over this meant they could clear Mary Margret's name.

"Maybe you should take her back to the station Sherriff" Regina frowned getting tired of this

"Yeah, I take her but I'll have a few more questions for you"

"Tomorrow maybe, it's been a long day"

"Yes off course"

Graham took The women to the car ready for this day to be over with he couldn't believe all of this happened in one day he headed back to the station exhausted while Regina went back inside.

"How is getting the witch locked up help us, your majesty"

"Someone had to take the fall those kids saw too much, it's no matter this will all be over soon"

"Is that why you broke me out, brought me here"

"I need your help getting rid of the one person who can break my curse, I need you to get something for me" Regina held up the magic hat Jefferson was thrilled to see it.

Emma raised her eyebrows Killian told her he had a home over by the docks on an old ship but she hadn't really pictured it and it was an old ship not to mention the vessel look like it was straight out of Elsa's book.

"Climb aboard milady" Killian held out his hand leading Emma up the ramp making there way to the deck. Emma sat down dangling her legs over the edge of the Jolly Roger how could things fall apart so fast Emma had just made everything worse since she came into everyone's lives.

"I'm sorry about earlier today I was just so angry it feels like I've lost another brother'" Killian said joining her by the edge looking out to the ocean.

"It's ok Killian, you came through, you made things worse by setting of the alarm but I say the beauty is in the attempt" Emma joked they were silent for while Emma was thinking about all the people she had let down today.

"Liam and I used to sit out here all night talking about how we could get away"

"Why don't we"

"What, Swan"

"Leave" Killian shook his head "Come on let's just get in your car grab everything we can carry and get out of here" Emma stood up ready to go.

"I know you don't really want that"

"You do huh" Emma stopped for a moment looked out at the water the sun had set and the moonlight was reflecting of the water.

"You care about the people in this town" Killian smiled

"Really"

"Aye there's a certain dashing young man who cares about you"

"There is, who is this boy what's his name" Emma joked not able to take it seriously she had never had this someone care about be there for her and Emma was terrified of losing it better to pretend it wasn't there.

"I can't leave Storybrooke Emma" Killian said starring off into the ocean his legs still dangling over the edge of the ship.

"What because of the curse" Emma frowned however Killian just nodded

"How about we get some sleep, you promised Mary Margret you'd go to school tomorrow"

"Come on even she knew that promise was a lie"

"Well what if it wasn't Swan"

Emma didn't answer just headed down under the deck to see more of Killians home she walked around for a while he didn't have much a few trinkets she noticed a sextant sitting in the middle of everything like it was special, no photos or much else it seemed lonely just enough space for one. Emma lay down on the couch exhausted she just wanted to rest Killian headed down a while later he wanted to sit alone for a while think about his mate when he finally made his way into the captains quarters Emma was already asleep on the couch he put a blanket over her keeping her warm.

"Night Emma" he smiled looking down at her.


	8. Just give me a reason

Emma was breathing heavily as she ran down the pier through the dark the moonlight her only guide, desperately trying to get closer to the ship but it still seemed so far away. Her only hope was saving him but someone was chasing her trying to stop her before she made it the Jolly Roger. The shadow was getting closer, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Emma spun around ready to fight. She could not let him stop her, nothing was going to stop from saving Killian, and this was all her fault after all.

"You" Emma gasped frowning at him. Emma felt a surge of power her anger, stress and fear taking over and bursting out of her.

BANG the table rattled some of the trinkets falling off to the cabin floor. Emma jumped up with a fright. "Not again." she thought.

What had she done? Her heart racing for a moment there, she was unsure where she was, expecting to see the roof of Mary Margret's apartment but it was the Jolly Roger. She had fallen asleep on the couch. It was 6am.

"Crap" Emma muttered to herself out loud, thinking over all that happened yesterday. Everywhere she went things had fallen apart. No sooner had Emma started to feel, for the first time in her life, that she may have found a home and it was crumbling down around her. She thought about what Killian said yesterday, about everything being the same every day until she came and things changed. He thought this was a good thing but was it really that she made everyone's life harder and Peter was gone.

"Killian" Emma said looking around then she spotted him.

Emma got up walking over to Killian who was asleep on the chair. He looked peaceful. It was refreshing to see him like that, he always looked angry or sad. He fell asleep waiting for Emma to wake and that's when she felt it, or realised what it was, that uncontrollable feeling of bliss. However Emma's mind was racing past that feeling, her armor protecting her from it and her dream came front and centre. It was troubling her she had had it before ever hearing of Storybrooke. How is that possible? And killian was now a part of it. Did she insert himself self-consciously or was it always him? Whatever it was it felt all too real and whatever it was hurting Killian. Emma was sure it was somehow her fault and there was a simple solution. Emma had to do what was best for him, even if that meant leaving because that's what you do when you love someone. Emma grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen but nothing felt like enough of an explanation. She found the words anyway and, leaving the note on the table, Emma quietly snuck off without waking Killian.

Regina woke up early this morning. She had much more time than usual to get ready for the day but that was because she had something special planned. She was baking this morning, one of her favourite treats, the apple turnover but it wasn't for her. She took a deep breath as she placed it in a container but she had one big problem; how was she going to get Emma to eat it?

"So, this is it? Your big plan?" Jefferson frowned.

"Yes," Regina shrugged.

"It didn't work the first time, what makes you think this will be different?"

"There no magic in this land, no true love, no one to wake the sleeping princess," Regina grinned.

"Ok, you got what you needed, now you promised me something."

"About that, without magic I also can't take your memories"

"WHAT!"

"Come on, you can't be surprised. This is your fault, really."

"You're going to regret this, your MAJESTY."

With that Jefferson stormed off out of Regina's house. She had screwed him over for the last time, he had to do something drastic.

Emma walked back to Mary Margret's apartment. She figured if the sheriff found what they needed at Regina's house then she would be cleared of all the charges by sun up and free to live her life without having to worry about Emma or getting her hopes up of some fairytale ending with Prince Charming. Emma's face crumpled, remembering Mary Margret's face yesterday when David told her that he didn't believe in her. How could Emma be so fast to let a stranger in her life? One who, for all she knew, was the one who abandoned her. Emma was feeling particularly glum as she stood in the empty apartment. It looked just as it did when she left for school yesterday morning only Mary Margret wasn't there.

Yesterday Morning

Emma sipped her hot cocoa, not because it was too hot to gulp down like she usually would but because, when she finished she would be on her way to school and she was dreading it today. Not only would she have to see the principal, but she felt something horrible was about to happen.

"You've been nursing that for a while," Mary Margret said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I have?"

"I drank mine and had a shower and you're still drinking yours."

"Alright, you got me. I'm stalling."

Mary Margret smiled and shook her head. Usually she would just rush Emma off, making sure she wasn't late, but today was different. After another incident with Emma yesterday with the earthquake in the mines, she was feeling a bit worried. Emma seemed to keep getting into trouble. It wasn't always her fault, however Mary Margret was starting to stress every time Emma was out of site.

"It's ok. After yesterday you must be tired" Mary Margret sat down beside Emma

"Yeah, well it must have been tiring for you too. Are there earthquakes often in Storybrooke?"

Mary Margret put her arm around Emma, smiling.

"No, it was strange. I was just worried about you. Speaking of worry, David already called twice this morning to check up on you before you where up."

"Just me?" Emma smirked, looking at a blushing Mary Margret "Maybe you guys are true love?" Emma giggled

"What?"

"Oh you know. Killian and his thing with the story book,"

"Yeah, right." Mary Margret was thoughtful trying to play it down but Emma could tell, she couldn't believe it. They were falling in love.

"I'm going to find out what Regina was doing down there yesterday. I know it has something to do with the conveniently discovered remains of Katherine, just as we find more about David's past."

"Yeah, it is strange and she found his school records connecting them. I didn't tell you this before but it was Regina trying to get you out of the Tillman's, well out of this town, before I took you in."

"Seriously? What's wrong with that woman? Is that why she fired you?" Emma was so angry. She stood up. Why was this woman trying to ruin her life? Going after her father and foster mother? Why was she running her out of town? The only explanation was Killian's theory about her being the evil queen.

"Hey, it's ok. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. She won't keep pushing the people in this town around. We're going to clear David's name and everything will be fine." Mary Margret stood up, trying to reassure her. She picked up her school bag and put it over Emma's shoulder,

"I hope so," Emma said glumly.

"See, hope. That's a good start, but so is being on time for school. Come on, I'll drive you." They both made their way out the door smiling.

However, that hope got them nowhere. Peter was gone. Mary Margret was behind bars. David had let them down and everyone was worse off with Emma around. Maybe that is why Regina was so set on driving her out of town. Well, at least she was getting what she wanted. Emma took a deep breath. She had to leave all of it behind. It shouldn't be hard, after all it's not the first time she's left a potential home behind or family. So, with no more thoughts in the past or a future here Emma quickly went upstairs and packed whatever would fit in her bag. She shoved it all in and swung the bag over her shoulder. Her hands lingered on the knot Killian had tied when he fixed her bag the day they met, but Emma shrugged off that feeling of missing someone. Making her way down stairs, not looking back, she knew there would be no bus to get out of town.

Emma headed towards the door but before she pulled it open she heard a knock. Had Killian already woken up and come to stop her from leaving? Emma opened the door to find her principle smiling and holding a container out with an apple turnover inside.

"Mrs. Mills?" Emma frowned wondering what she was doing here.

"Emma, how are you? I heard about what happened with Mary Margret and I brought you some food in case you needed anything."

"Thanks?" Emma was very confused.

Regina looked down at the teenage girl's bag, packed full with her clothes and obviously ready to run.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"What? I.." Emma didn't know what to say but what did she care if Regina knew what she was doing? "Yeah, why do you care?"

Emma walk past the woman and out of the apartment shutting the door behind her. She didn't want to let Regina in.

"Well, I thought Mary Margret was being released. I thought you'd be welcoming her home, not running away."

"She got cleared? But then why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look cut the crap. I know it was you, leaving the evidence, setting up Mary Margaret"

"I don't know why you think I would do that but Emma it wasn't me. Jenny already confessed."

"Who's Jenny?" Emma frowned.

"You've meet her. I believe your friend hit her with a shovel."

"The blind woman? You had her confess for what you did."

"I didn't do anything, Miss Swan. I don't know why you keep insinuating I did." Regina was getting frustrated now. She put the container in Emma's hands or more like shoved it.

"Whatever. I'm just glad Mary Margaret's going to be okay." Emma walked off down the street leaving Regina on the stairs. It didn't go exactly as planned but she got the job done.

Mary Margaret hadn't slept all night. Her stomach was in knots, wondering if everything was going to be ok. Would she get out of her? Was Emma was ok? Could she ever forgive David? All of these things running through her head on a loop all night, but she was finally able to go home. Someone else confessed. The relief was enough to have her jumping for joy if she had the energy for it.

"Sorry, it took so long to sort this out, but you're free to go now." Said the sheriff.

"It's ok, Graham. You were just doing your job."

"I know, but…" Graham looked at her sympathetically. Mary Margaret just smiled at him. Everything was going to be ok eventually she reminded herself, then David entered the station looking guilty.

"Mary Margaret." He paused, looking at her. His doubt washed away, his heart racing. "I'm sorry I was wrong."

"David, not now." Mary Margret walk out of the station. Once she was out the front she realised she didn't have her car. She just wanted to go home.

"I thought my new deputy could give you a ride. I have to go find our Jefferson. He was spotted early this morning on Main Street."

"I'll meet you there straight after." David said. He was still very concerned about Jefferson roaming around.

"After what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm the new deputy." They made their way over to the car and climbed in to the front seats.

"Of course you are." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Come on, I'll take you to your car."

"My car.. My car's at home."

"Apparently not. Emma was seen driving it yesterday."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I thought Emma didn't have a license." David said through gritted teeth. He shouldn't have let her go yesterday. He didn't even know where she was now.

"She doesn't." Mary Margret went from relieved to stressed in an instant. She was only gone for twelve hours, what else was going on? David took a deep breath. He was worried, Emma wasn't answering her phone and they left off on pretty bad terms yesterday. Where was she? Mary Margaret picked up her phone and dialed Emma's number.

"Don't bother. Her phone is dead or something."

"What? Did she go home last night?"

"I think so…"

"David!"

"She was with Killian. I'm sure she's fine." Mary Margret took a deep breath and they sat in silence. David didn't know what to say and Mary Margret didn't want to talk to him. She would have preferred to walk to her car. The ten minutes it took to get to Mary Margret's car felt much longer than that, the pair rode in silence. David wanted to say something, however he couldn't quite find the words to get Mary Margret to forgive him. When David pulled behind the car Mary Margret got straight out, shutting the door behind her but David couldn't let her go without saying something.

"Mary Margret, I'm sorry."

"I know." she looked away, trying not to cry. How could she have been so wrong about him? "David you didn't have faith in me. I don't know what to say to that." Shrugging, Mary Margret opened the door to get out of the car.

"There was so much evidence."

"That's because I was being framed, you should have trusted me David." He came closer to comfort her but Mary Margret shrunk away from his approach. "I've got to go see Emma before she leaves to school." She climbed into her car without another word and drove off.

Mary Margret drove around the corner, passing Regina's house. She saw her out the front. She flagging Mary Margaret down. Mary Margaret slowed, rolling down her window.

"Principal Mills, what's the problem?"

"No problem. I was just checking in. So, you picked up your car."

"Yeah, everything worked out."

"Yeah, well at least Emma won't be borrowing it and breaking into my house anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. She is leaving town"

"When was this?"

"About half an hour ago. Maybe it's for the best. Some people are just not meant to be parents."

Mary Margret drove off, not bothering to say goodbye to Regina, who stood by the curve smirking.

It was just after 8am now and Killian finally gave in to the waking world after he had been sleeping uncomfortably in an old wooden chair for the last eight hours. His body ached, the arm he was resting on tingling as he yawned and stretched looking up, expecting to see Emma but she was gone. Killian frowned looking around the room and that's when he saw it. The note Emma had written sat right next to the sextant his brother had given him. Killian picked it up, not expecting good news. His heart sunk as he read the words Emma scribbled onto the page.

Killian,

I have to go.

I know you won't understand but I'm giving you your best chance.

Not a day will go by that I won't think of you.

Emma.

"Swan, you didn't." He called her immediately, hoping to catch her before she left town because he knew he wouldn't be able to follow her. The curse would never be broken and he would be forever trapped, never able to find her. The phone went straight to voicemail. Emma's phone was dead so he simply left a message before he ran off down to the docks to his car. He jumped in starting the car immediately and speeding away stop her.

Emma made her way past the school. She couldn't help but look again at the people headed in. They didn't seem as happy as they were on her first day. Peter's death had rocked the whole school. He had had a lot friends. Everyone looked pretty glum, walking through the gates. That's when Emma saw Elsa with Mulan standing by the entrance. They must be waiting for her and Killian to show up. Neither of them where answering their phones. Emma's had died hours ago. Elsa saw her and started walking over.

"I'm going to talk to Emma."

"Ok but if you're going to a felony, let me know." Mulan replied sarcastically.

"No more shenanigans. I swear."

"Oh, there can be shenanigans. I just want to be there for them." She smiled.

"I promise you'll be by my side next time I get involved in any illegal activity."

"That's what I thought." Mulan smiled, watching Elsa walk across the street to Emma.

Elsa approached frowning. She saw the bag packed with stuff and knew straight away what was happening.

"So, you're leaving huh?"

"Elsa I…"

"Just don't. Emma, you think I don't know how it feels to want to run away from my problems and let everything go? I do but that's just not the solution."

"It's complicated."

"Well, explain it." Elsa was getting frustrated, they were quiet for moment.

"I'll call you when I…"

"When you what? Put enough distance between you and this town to make it all seem small?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but what about David and Mary Margret?" Elsa's voice was cracking. "Killian?"

Emma took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying not to picture them all. They won't miss her. They'll move on with their lives, she said to herself. That's how it always was, her whole life, people move on.

"Did you say goodbye to them?"

"I left Killian a note and I..I know that there's nothing I could say to Mary Margret or David. They wouldn't understand. You do."

"I've ran before. I understand it. I just wish you weren't going."

They had been talking for a while and class was about to start. Mulan came over to tell them it was time to go.

"Guys, come on. You can fight later. Let's go."

"Emma's not coming to class."

"What?" Mulan noticed her overflow bag "Oh!"

"I'll miss you guys." Emma went to go, then Elsa wrapped her arms around her, holding tight.

"You're really into hugs."

"Shut up." Elsa said, letting her go.

Emma took a deep breath, walking away. She wasn't sure how she would get out of town. Maybe just walk, hitch hike. She would eventually get far enough away to not look back.

Emma cut through the park as she made her way out of town. She walked past the bench where her and Killian usually met. For some reason, some part of her wanted him to be there waiting for her with that smug smile on his face. Emma heard footsteps behind her getting closer louder until someone was standing right behind her. Emma felt a hook on her shoulder. She spun around.

"Emma, I found you." Killian sighed with relief.

"Killian I.."

"You can't leave, Swan." Killian started to say but his eyes went to the container Emma was holding. He frowned. "What's that?"

"It's just something Regina gave me for whatever reason."

"Don't eat that, and don't go please." Killian was looking worried.

"Wasn't really planning on eating it. Knowing the principal she probably spat in it." Emma was confused. She was expecting yelling for running off and leaving a note, not enquiries into whether or not she will eat an apple turnover.

"Killian, I'm sorry but I have to do what's best for everyone."

"Is running what's best for everyone or is it what's best for you?"

"Ugh" Emma didn't know what to say. Maybe he was right.

"You have to bring back the happy endings, save your family."

"What family?" Emma exclaimed, almost crying. This was much harder then she thought it would be. "Killian, this isn't my home and I'm not a savior. There is no curse."

"Emma, I can prove the curse is real." Killian grabbed the container opening it. He took a huge bite of the apple turnover and then a deep breath and nothing happened. Emma raised her eyebrows stairing at him, her arms folded.

"See it's nothing.." Emma started to say.

"Bloody hell!" Killian mumbled, seconds before he fell to the ground.

"KILLIAN!" Emma yelled as she knelt down beside him, trying to get him up but he was unconscious and completely unresponsive. Emma ran her hands through his hair, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked over at the apple turnover. What did Regina do? Was she trying to poison her?

"KILLIAN!" Emma yelled again, her hands on his chest trying to shake him awake.

 **notes:** this chapter was originally supposed to be longer but its been a busy week hope you like reviews always really appreciated :))

 **next chapter:** Emma desperately tries to wake Killian with help from Mr Gold meanwhile Elsa finally finds the clue that can lead her to Anna


	9. Here comes the Sun

Everything was happening at super speed or that's what it felt like, the paramedics pushed through the doors of the hospital while Killian lay lifeless on the gurney, Emma rushing just behind barely keeping it together tears rolling down her face she followed them into the ICU. They got to work quickly ripping off his shirt checking his heartbeat and blood pressure but they had already don't that in the ambulance it wouldn't help it wouldn't explain this it wouldn't bring him back.

"What happened" Whale asked bewildered

"He ate this" Emma held up the container with the rest of the apple turnover she was getting angry the fear shifting focusing on fixing this she should have known should have seen this coming after all she was warned.

"That doesn't make sense"

"It's poison or something test it"

"Emma his symptoms, poison doesn't explain it"

"Dammit" Emma cried out she still put the container in doctor Whale hands hoping it would still be the answer she looked over at Killian she could barely see him through the hoard of doctors working on saving his life.

Emma grabbed her phone to call Elsa anyone that would care she needed help when she remembered her phone had died, Emma quickly found a charger and plugged it in starring over at Killian from across the room every second going by was agony looking over at him it should have been her why did he have to do that he didn't have to be a hero. Emma's phone finally buzzed to life and she had many missed calls from Mary Margret David and Killian he must have called her when he found the note there was a message on her voicemail Emma quickly listened.

"Swan, if you get this please you can't go they need you, your family needs you, I..I need you" Killians voice rang out those last words echoing he was worried but he voice was a comfort, there was no denying it any longer Emma loved him and she was going to save him.

Emma couldn't believe it how did this happen a moment ago she was running out of town putting this all behind her now she would give anything just to look into Killians eyes again. Emma sent a quick message over to Elsa to tell her what had happened she needed her friends and they were on their way. Emma sat there waiting it felt like each minute was hours Emma was quickly losing it not able to keep still shuffling around Emma's bag dropped to the floor and something fell out. Her swan necklace she stuffed it in there with the rest of her stuff was laying on the floor Emma knelt down and picked it up, thinking of her dream running across the docks she was wearing it and as she stared at it for a moment her mind was racing flashes of what she thought were dreams she finally realised it was no dream but her father saving her from the dark knights, placing her down kissing her forehead, it was all true everything Killian had been telling her the curse her parents, the evil queen. Her nightmare she had been having was no dream but a premonition of her saving Killian. Emma stood up putting on her necklace looking over at Killian once more and she saw it, really saw it for the first time. Killians hook shinning in the light it was the exact same as the ones on the ship it was true all true Emma finally believed she only hoped it wasn't too late, she was going to do this she had to find herself an evil queen.

"I believe" Emma said to herself taking on last long glace over at Killian before leaving.

Emma was walking out of the hospital when she saw Elsa and Mulan walking up they made their way over to her worried and confused.

"What's going on you called us down her is Killian ok"

"No but his going to be"

"Where are you going" Elsa asked grabbing Emma's arm before she continued walking

"I'm going to make her fix this" Emma yelled out frustrated

"Who, I don't understand"

"Regina she did this, she did all of this, Killian was right about everything" Emma let out a deep breath stopping for a moment he was right about everything and that changed everything she ever knew. However she couldn't even think about what that meant the weight of it was too much for know she focussed on saving Killian it was all that mattered.

"Ok" Elsa simply said she knew that look there was no talking Emma out of this

"Ok" Mulan repeated confused looking at her girlfriend eyebrows raised

"You go with Emma, she'll need to get there fast drive down to school and find out what you need to know, I'll stay her update you on Killian" Elsa nodded looking at Mulan, who reluctantly agreed with a returning nod they separated Emma running of ahead to Mulan's car.

It was quiet in the car Emma super focused face on, Mulan drove down to the school her mind elsewhere hoping Elsa was ok she always had to be there for everyone to busy supporting Ruby to grieve Peters death herself and now sitting by Killians bedside not to mention she thought this whole endeavour was fruitless how would they get the principle to help them she should be with Elsa.

"What's the plan" Mulan finally spoke as they turned down the main street taking a deep breath.

"It involves my fists"

"That's all you got"

Emma looked away she wasn't sure but she was angry and scared more scared then she ever been in her life she didn't want to think about it she couldn't she just needed to do any thought would lead to tears she couldn't fall apart right now not yet. Emma looked out the window and that's when she saw him making his way down the street with his cane. Emma realised there were more people who knew that day in the pawn shop it had been bugging her what was going on between Killian and the pawn shop owner.

"Pull over" Emma sat up opening the door before Mulan had even stopped the car she ran over the Mr Gold startling him.

"Miss Swan" He stared at her for a moment looking into her eyes "If I'm not mistaken I'd say I'm looking into the eyes of a believer"

Emma's eyes went wide she wasn't expecting that, however her focus was on saving Killian she had no time to wonder who this man might really be she knew he wasn't trustworthy she could tell that by looking in his eyes.

"Yeah and she's pissed, who are you and what do you know"

Mr Gold grinned Emma was straight the point however he used his words more carefully.

"What are you referring too?"

"Killian you know something you too have a past I can tell you know something about this town that's its different"

"Storybrooke is unique" Mr Gold gritted his teeth thinking about it he didn't like this conversation.

"What do you know about curses, curses that put people to sleep" Mr Gold grinned as she said it

"That particular subject I do know a lot about"

"Ok how do you save someone?"

"You know the answer to that Miss Swan, but unfortunately with no magic the pirate won't be waking up" Mr Gold started to walk away then he had no interest in saving the pirate but he knew there were bigger things at stake and this was the only way so he stopped turning to face Emma once more.

"I'll tell you what you must do, but I need you to agree to do a favour for me first" Mr Gold grinned

"Ok" Emma nodded she didn't have time for this

"When he wakes tell him this" Mr Gold leaned in whispering into Emma's ear

"What but I don't understand" Emma frowned pulling away after he finished confused

"You don't have time for question Miss Swan, just tell him"

"How do I save him" Emma wanted to know more but she had to focus on what was important

"You must find something important an object, something that symbolise true love that may contain enough magic to save him"

"I think I have something in mind" Emma remembered a story Killian had told her about his brother the bond they shared it was true love that's what was going to save him. Mr Gold nodded walking off and Emma could have sworn he had a bit of a spring in his step.

David came bursting through he doors to the ICU his eyes wondering looking for his daughter he heard the about what happened over the radio and he headed straight to the hospital but she wasn't there it was just Elsa and Mary Margret.

"David" Mary Margret said in relief the noise starling her she had only just arrived herself hoping to find Emma as well.

"Where's" David starting

"She's not her Elsa said she took off ten minutes ago"

"I heard them on the radio they said she was in an ambulance I came straight here"

"Yeah she was but it wasn't her that needed help, it's Killian" Elsa told him

David's looked over at Killian all wired up to machines his heart barley beating, lying in the hospital bed lifeless Mary Margret let out a cry she couldn't stay her and keep waiting, watching him die.

"It will be ok" David tried to reassure her but he wasn't sure how any of this would ever be ok.

"No nothings ok David"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I found out after you dropped me off, Emma she packed her bags, she was running away"

"Why didn't you tell me, I'm her father I have a right" David raised his voice

"I know, I'm sorry everything happened so fast"

"We have to find her"

Mary Margret nodded even if she wasn't sure how she felt about David anymore I didn't matter not now she knew he would do anything for his daughter they could find her.

"We'll split up I'll check the pier your check your house again" David said making his way out, Mary Margret nodded saying goodbye to Elsa telling her to stay her let them know if anything changes. David took off running to his car he was going to find her before it was too late.

Emma's quickly made her way back over to Mulan's car it was cold so Emma slid her hands into her pockets she felt her phone vibrating she knew who it would be she felt guilty for not answering but Emma didn't have time they had to go fast it would take at least twenty minutes to get down to the docks and Emma wanted to get there before the sun went down maybe then not all of her premonition could become reality.

"EMMA" Mary Margret's voice called out behind her before she could get to the car Emma quickly slid in slamming the door.

"Go" Emma told Mulan who looked at her worryingly as they drove off.

Emma's phone buzzed again in her pocket she had had to answer she had time to explain this to Mary Margret even if she had no idea how so Emma ignored the call once more though pushing people out had helped her survive this long it's all she knew. The sun was getting closer to setting and they still had a while to go if she was going to avoid her dream from becoming her reality.

"Your not going to answer" Mulan looked over Emma could see the judgment on her face.

Emma didn't say anything she looked down feeling guilty but the only important thing right now was saving Killian just remembering his face lying in the bed, Emma once again focused on the task ahead which wasn't going got be easy.

"Mind sharing where we're going at least"

"The docks, we need to get to the Killians ship"

Emma glanced down at her phone she had ten missed calls from David nine from Mary Margret and one from Killian.

Emma looked up as the stopped at the lights when she saw her crossing the street without a care in the world as if she hadn't just destroyed someone's life, Emma's anger took over she opened the door storming out into the middle of the road to Mulan's surprise marched right up to Principle Mills.

"Emma" Regina frowned surprised to see her about

"YOU DID THIS" Emma slammed into her shoving Regina

"What, Miss Swan" Regina back away confused and a little scared

"Killian he ate that apple turnover, you poisoned him"

"What Killian ate it" Regina was shocked clearly she didn't see this turn of events happening.

"If he dies, I'm coming for you" Emma fist clenched but backed off a crowd was forming and she didn't need to get off track she headed back to the car as Regina took of almost running.

Elsa tried to sit still, keep calm but looking over here friend lying in a hospital bed she couldn't after what had just happened to Peter she couldn't lose another friend.

"Come on Killian hold on, Emma will be back soon" Elsa looked over at the storybook, Killian had found so much hope in it he believed it was all real he made her believe she could find her sister.

"I'll read to you until she gets here" Elsa picked up the book flicking through the pages to her favourite part just as the prince wakes Snow white and she read to him.

"She was beyond hope beyond saving this was her, OH my" Elsa looked up at Killian when something caught her eye and she couldn't believe it. It was a sign through a door at the end of the hall she could barley she it through the glass but she had been obsessing over those words for weeks and noticed it immediately the sign read restricted area or it would have but most of the letters had faded this is what caught Elsa's attention because the only letters left where R, I, T, E, D, A, R, A, exactly the letters found in the secret message Anna wrote to Elsa.

"What the?" Elsa put the book down on the table standing up "Be right back Killian" she mumbled walking down the hall. Elsa quickly walked over but as Elsa got closer she noticed the door in front of her had marked in big bold red letters staff only her shoulders shrunk as she stood by the door looking at the other side pining for it. What if her sister was there or a clue to where she might be she had to see for herself so she checked the hallway it was clear not a single person in either direction.

"Screw it" Elsa said as she pushed the doors open to the other side up to the sign reading restricted area the door was locked though it had a keypad.

"Maybe" Elsa thought of the two numbers at the end of the message so she typed in 1, 2 into the keypad nothing so she did it again 1,2,1,2 the light when green and the door clicked.

"I can't believe that worked" Elsa mumbled hesitating before opening the door she checked the hallway again completely clear she opened the door behind it was a dark stairwell the lights flickering Elsa took and deep breath and went down the door shutting behind her.

"This is the part where the girl walks into a trap" Elsa whispered to herself as she descended down the stairwell.

When Emma approached the car after fighting in the street with her Principle creating a bit of a scene for the small town Mulan had just put down her phone her expression worrisome.

"Who was that?"

"No one, Elsa isn't answering her phone"

Emma could see her worry what if something had happened to Killian and that's why she wasn't answering.

"I go to the docks I can walk the rest of the way, you see if there ok"

"You sure"

"I'll be fine"

Mulan nodded not wanting to wait a moment more, Emma quickly got out while Mulan turned the car around headed back to the hospital. Looking ahead Emma noticed the sun was almost down, it seems that this was her fate she would need a weapon if she wanted to make it out of this mess.

Finally making it to the docks as the sun set Emma felt confident she know what was going to happen she just had to know how to act taking a detour to the Jolly Roger Emma snuck into an old shed knowing what she'd find inside. Emma picked up a baseball bat propped up against the wall a bat that just a few days ago her and her friends where using to play with down by the pier. Trying not to think about it but it was too late she could still see Peters smile as pitch the ball to her, shaking it off Emma walk down the pier when she heard him.

"Hey"

Emma took off into a run maybe she couldn't avoid a physical fight what was she going to do with a bat anyway. So she kept running and running almost out of breath she wasn't sure how much her heart and lungs could take but she could see it the Jolly Roger was in her sights she looked over the moonlight reflecting of the water around it. Emma hadn't realised the shadow behind her had gotten so close a hand on her shoulder, Emma swung around.

"You" Emma frowned "I knew it would be you" Emma flung the bat hitting Jefferson in the head all her anger stress and fear bursting out of her knocking him to the ground and she turned running away her legs burning but the pain wasn't as strong as her she knew she could do this she had to.

"Emma wait, you can't trust him" Jefferson yelled out but Emma was gone.

Finally Emma made it and she couldn't even see Jefferson behind her she walk up the steps to the deck relieved she had made it no time to relax making her way below quickly her eyes scanning the room for what she needed. Emma saw it gleaming in the light she tried to pick it up but it was stuck to the table as if it was glued on.

"Oh come on" why would someone glue a sextant to a desk Emma thought there had to be an answer to all of this somewhere around here.

"Dammit" Emma slammed her fist down trying to pull off the sextant once more she clung on feeling a tingling in her fingertips the sextant came loose and she fell to the ground with it in her hands for a moment Emma was happy, for a moment. The boat began to rumble well not the boat but the water below and something came roaring out of the depths of the ocean, Emma picked up the bat cautious quiet waiting for something to happen and for a minute nothing did.

"Finally" A relieved female voice came from outside, Emma made her way out to the deck and she couldn't believe what she saw climbing aboard the Jolly Roger it wasn't a women at all some sort of creature with tentacles connected to her torso, Emma eyes went wide even after her revelation in the hospital earlier she still couldn't believe.

"You, you trapped me" The women spoke with a through her teeth angry, outraged pointing at the sextant Emma held.

"What" Emma answered bewildered but there was no time for answers or any sort of reasoning the women attacked her tentacles grabbing Emma she swung the bat still in her hand at the creature but it barely deterred her as she came forward.

"This isn't going to work" Emma said to herself looking down at the baseball bat bleakly

Emma retreated to the upper deck by hiding behind the steering wheel her heart pounding as she stared down at the cold wooden deck around her no way out she had to stand up and fight that's when she noticed something that didn't belong it reflected in the moonlight shinning.

"HEY" Emma stood up on the deck holding the sword high much heavier then she was expecting it to be it was hard to hold up, you couldn't tell by the look in her eyes Emma had no idea what to do with it. Emma stumbled down the stairs charging towards the creature whom had a grin on her face no fear of the swords sharp edge. Emma lifted it as high as she could swooping it down towards the beast barely catching her just a nick of one tentacle not noticing the other tentacles coming at her from the left.

WHAM, they knocked her down to the deck the sword slipping from her grasp the creature laughed at how easy her opponent was to defeat but the fight wasn't over yet. Emma had to make it this was about more than her she had to save him.

Emma rolled over quickly picking up the sword noticing how big the monster was she backed into the doorway to the lower deck quickly, knowing her opponent would struggle to fit through. Emma caught her breath thinking fast down in the cabin but she didn't have much time she could already hear the creature breaking down the doorway to fit through . Emma panicked exhausted terrified she ran to the far end of the cabin lifting the sword right above the middle of her head just as the creature burst through the doorway charging towards Emma.

"AAHHHHHH" Emma let out a war cry as she threw the sword with all the strength left in her body at the beast sending it fly across the room to the women's chest piercing her right through,

"NOOOO" the beast screamed as her body went alight the embers quickly fading away until all that was left was the large pendant she had around her neck it fell to the floor. Emma chest was pounding she tried to catch her breath still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"What is this" Emma walk over picking up the pendant, it opened up inside was a tiny vile glittering, it was magic Emma had found what she needed she could save Killian.

THWAK! The baseball bat had smacked Emma in the back of the head she feel forward slamming down to the ground still exhausted from the fight she was disorientated, a hand reached down picking up the vile walking away Emma could hear his cane as he step up to the deck to the dock.

"Get up, get up" Emma said to herself trying to find the strength to push herself up she didn't know how long it had been on the ground a few minutes maybe ten, the room was spinning or was it rocking in the water.

She made her way out to the deck, looking over at the dock only to notice it was getting further and further away, she ran towards the edge of the Jolly Roger watching Mr Gold hobble away with the one thing she needed to save Killian.

"No, no" Emma mumbled to herself quietly crying there was nothing she could do her only hope gone as she drifted away slowly. Emma took of her red jacket she could swim back to the shore even in this cold at a chance to save Killian she would do anything.

"I told you he would double cross you" A familiar voice said from below

"Jefferson" Emma frowned confused

"Get in I'll get you to shore" He smirked "Come on you need to get to your prince"

"You're going to help me"

"I told you I need you to break the curse, saviour"

Emma didn't trust Jefferson anymore than she trusted Mr Gold however her judgment was clearly off and she was out of options having no idea how to sail a boat that was only drifting further out to sea, so without much hesitation Emma climbed down the a rope on the side of the ship into Jefferson's little boat and they made their way back to shore in silence Emma wasn't even sure what to do know go after Gold was there any time left for that Emma had no idea where he went.

"You can still save him"

"How" Emma looked up at the stars lost, hopeless

"The answer isn't up there" Jefferson leaned over pointing at Emma's heart "It's inside you"

Emma frowned what was that supposed to mean, the boat knock against the shore and she climbed out glad to be on land again but she stood there frozen not sure what move to make next.

"Don't wait for me your needed back at the hospital" Jefferson said as he tied the row boat to the dock, Emma nodded

"Thank you" Emma called out as she ran off back into town her heart racing somehow she knew the right place to be was by Killians side so she ran flat out barely looking ahead blocking out the world she didn't even realise she had passed the pier and was know making her way through the streets of Storybrooke until she heard a honk. Emma turned to see to headlights pointed at her Emma squinted looking inside the car.

"EMMA" David yelled relived as he got out of the car running towards her, he was the last thing Emma expected but again exactly what she needed. Emma ran into her father's arms as he came closer her head resting on his chest just below his shoulders.

"We got to get to the hospital, I just heard on over the radio Killians gotten worse, they've been updating me"

Emma heart stopped for a moment David had to bring her back into focus patting her shoulder to reminder her to move and the pair ran to the car racing back the hospital.

Emma rushed back through the hospital to Killian they hadn't heard much more news after that first message she didn't even wait for David to park the car he just dropped her by the emergency zone and she ran through the white halls of the hospital to his side no one was working to save his life anymore they all stepped away looking at Emma sadness and pity in their eyes.

"We did everything we could" Whale said

"Nooo" Emma chocked out her eyes filling with tears she made her way over to his side brushing her hand through his hair sobbing.

"Killian, I just wanted you to know you are the one, that I always needed" Emma took a deep breath the tears starting falling now she looked over to the book it was open to the page Elsa was reading from where the prince wakes his sleeping true love.

Emma did it without thinking, leaning over slowly her hand on Killians chest there were still wires all over it, Emma leaned in she had been thinking about doing this since the day she crashed into Killian on her way to detention but she never imagined this she just wanted to see those bright blue eyes again the way the sparkled when he looked at her it felt like home. Emma's lips meet his trembling they where soft sweet that cinnamon smell again and she gave him a small kiss but before she could even lift her head a burst of white light went out like a wave through the whole town

Huuu" Killian say up taking a deep breath as Emma stood up straight looking into his eyes beautiful blue eyes she though she never seen again.

"Love you too, swan" he grinned

"Killian" Emma sobbed hugging him almost knocking him back down she held I'm tighter than she'd held anyone before. Emma let go making sure it was real she look into his eyes for a moment bewildered. "How" She breathed

"You did it Swan, knew you could" Killians eyes went to the people around the room the doctors and nurses wondering around in confused state, they had just woken up from a dream.

Elsa was still making her way down the dark hall when a burst of white light came towards her as it passed through Elsa everything was clear she remembered all that made her special her confidence her powers and how she used them trying to protect Anna from the curse but unfortunately she wasn't strong enough unable to protect herself resulting in being cursed herself.

"Anna" Elsa called out remembering seeing Anna face as the purple storm clouds surrounded them it was the last thing she saw before arriving in Storybrooke.

"Elsa" a voice called out from down the hall Elsa made her way down to it running until she reached a steal door she couldn't believe it.

"Anna" Elsa called out to her sister whom she hadn't seen in 16 years

"Elsa I'm here" Anna called from the other side of the door tears of joy streaming down her face a she placed her hand on the door knowing her sister was there finally after all these years.

David wasn't sure if he had even locked the car he didn't have time to care he ran back he knew that look in Emma's eyes he knew she couldn't lose him he ran through the car park almost clipping cars as he headed back towards the hospital when he saw it like a wave coming towards him his eyes went wide David raised his arms to protect himself from the white light as it pulsed through him he felt a moment of peace as he remembered who he was, the Sheppard stopped in his tracks looking around everyone around experiencing the same phenomenon. He searched for her through the crowd desperate but he knew he would find her after all he always did or she found him.

"Snow" he yelled

"David" Snow breathed from behind him smiling a tear in her eyes she had only arrived back at the hospital moments before him. They ran towards each other crashing as the meet there arms wrapped around one another the pair passionately kissed it had been 16years since they had kissed like this but it felt like yesterday and all this time apart only made their love stronger. They pulled apart laughing happiness overflowing as they looked into each other's eyes really seeing each other loving on another it they found there home once more.

Killian stood up everyone's eyes on him he was fine, a moment ago pronounced dead now standing before them smiling like nothing had happened and it was all a bad dream.

"The curse it's broken" Killian eyes went wide after fifteen years of waiting plotting he was finally going to get his revenge find out what that monster did to his brother, but he wasn't even thinking about it as he looked into Emma's eyes.

"You would not believe they day I've had" Emma smiled as she looked at him she couldn't stop starring.

"Your standard Tuesday for a saviour" Killian grinned as he starred back his eyes shinning

Killians hand wiped the last tear from Emma's eye she smiled looking up at him. Emma stepped up towards Killian her hands on his checks their lips meeting for the second time this kiss was even better not a last kiss a goodbye but a begging of something Emma didn't believe existed, true love. Killian returned the gesture his hands wrapping around her shoulders as they continued their lips in sync moving together Emma's necklace against his chest still bare.

"What the" Dr Whale exclaimed looking out the window

Emma frowned seeing something in her peripheral vision turning to look she was just as scared and confused as the rest of the room there faces going white they had been through this before, it was big and purple coming straight towards them, there was no escaping it.

"Mr Gold, he must be doing this" Emma mumbled

"What" Killian was confused?

"He told me to tell you something" Emma remembered

"What is it Emma"

"Your brother, he's alive" Emma smiled she didn't know what it was all about but Killian was just as bewildered as her

"Liam" Killian breathed it couldn't be true though the crocodile was playing games as always

Killian held Emma pulling her into his chest covering her face just as the cloud completely surrounded them.

 **NOTES:** To say this chapter is late is an understatement sorry and thanks to those who waited for an update I mostly just had trouble finishing in the end I wasn't happy with what I and still not completely happy but let me know what you think :)) seriously constructive criticism is good :))

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** The people of storybrooke deal with the aftermath of the curse being broken, CHARMING FAMILY REUNITED! find out more of Killian and rumples past, Killian may have to make a deal with the crocodile to find his brother.


	10. Aftermath

Storybrooke was completely clouded over. For a moment its residents could no longer see more than two feet in front of them but it didn't matter right now, as they all held their loved ones close. They finally knew who they were, who they loved and, most importantly, who loved them and that was everything. Killian's arms wrapped around Emma. Even in this darkness she felt so safe, her head rested on his still bare chest, Killian's hair tickled her chin as they waited for the dust to settle so they could face the aftermath together.

Snow's mind was racing, her heart could barely keep up with it all. Everything that had happened in the last 15 years, her two lives colliding rushed in through her mind. However, even with all the memories of banditry having her family, her husband, finally beside her again reminded her that there was only one thing she could focus on right now.

"Emma."

David nodded. Grabbing Snow's hand they ran into the hospital together. They arrived in the ICU feeling desperate. They would finally have their family together. They may have spent time with her in the last few months but that was before they knew everything. It was different now. They ran in to find the hospital almost empty, Dr Whale slammed into David on his way out, stopping when he saw them. Their eyes frantically scanned the room but Emma wasn't there.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Snow asked.

"She was just here. Killian and Emma went to go find you just a moment ago. They should have passed you in the hall." Whale looked at them confused.

Snow spun around looking around the room. Emma's bag was on the floor by the hospital bed where Killian laid just a few minutes ago. She picked it up, holding it close. Where had Emma gone?

Emma ran down the stairs. Killian followed closely behind her, still trying to get his shirt over his head as the three of them ran down to the basement. He had no idea what was going on, they were on their way out of the hospital when this girl came running out of the stairwell shouting Emma's name, telling her to follow if she wanted to live.

"Swan, what's going on? Who is this girl?" Killian stopped running after they all exited the stairwell. Now in the dank basement and panting like crazy, he could barely see Emma's face in the dark. She was about to answer him when the other girl opened her mouth first.

"My name's Lily and I'm here to warn Emma, but we have to keep moving. It's coming."

Emma would have liked to give Killian an explanation but she had no idea what Lily was doing here, or how she knew Emma was in Storybrooke for that matter. Emma hadn't seen or heard anything from Lily since the day of the fire at her old foster home. None of this made sense but Lily looked even more scared then she did that day she almost got caught sneaking out of the house. Suddenly, there was a crack in the wall. Something moved in the corner. Whatever it was, it went quick before falling silent.

"We've got to go. It's HERE." Lily yelled. She took off again towards the emergency exit.

"What? Lily, I don't understand." Emma grabbed Killian's hand. She was getting really worried now. Lily wasn't easily frightened and she was terrified right now, so whatever it was they were running from must have been bad. Emma followed Lily but they didn't get far because all of a sudden the room got colder and darker. A huge shadow stood before them or more like floated, there was black smoke coming from it almost surrounding them.

"Emma, get back." Killian grabbed her arm, pulling her back and the three of them ran back the way they had come.

Before they reached the stairs the Shadow was in front of them again. It was everywhere, it seemed like it would be impossible to escape the darkness surrounding them. Killian noticed something. It wasn't focussed on him, just Emma and Lily as if it were hunting them. He saw this as an opportunity. The old hook would have just ran away and left them to their fate but fifteen years was a much longer time then he'd thought and that boy had begun to fade away like a bad memory.

Killian noticed a box of junk by the wall. He ran to it hoping to find a weapon. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting but it would do. Killian grabbed an old flare gun that was a bit wet and he would have use his hook to light it. There was no time to think, he just reacted. Closing his eyes and hoping something would work was an unfamiliar feeling for the former pirate. He scrapped his hook over the top once twice but it failed to ignite. Emma and Lily still scrambled to get away from the enclosing darkness.

"Third time's a charm." Killian slid his hook over the flare once more. It flared up alright, almost burning his face. He waved it right at the creature which surprisingly let out a shriek. He moved in front of the girls wanting to protect them. The creature almost had its claws around them before Killian intervened and it shrunk back to whatever dark pit it came from. The basement was bright with the light from the flare.

"It's gone." Emma smiled. She could see Killian's smirk through the light. Emma went over to him, how could it be he was barely alive a moment ago and now he was battling demons?

"You ok?" Emma asked him, realising what a close call that was again after saving his life only twenty minutes ago. Killian nodded but he hadn't been expecting this. Everything was meant to be ok now that the curse was broken. He never really thought about how it would be and had not been expecting magic back to come back into his life so soon. But in the end Killian knew had Emma at his side and that was everything.

"What the hell was that?" Anna asked, confused when the purple cloud of smoke finally cleared from the cell she had called home for the past fifteen years.

"Magic. I can feel it." Elsa said, but she wasn't relieved she was worried.

"That's good. You can get me out of here."

"Not that simple, it's been fifteen years. I'm a little rusty. What if I hurt you or worse?"

"It's ok. Just focus. I know you can do this."

Elsa was breathing heavily. She could barely contain it let alone control it. She felt like she was going to lose it. She could feel the snowflakes in the air already. Maybe if she just focused on something else then she could do this.

"Anna, have you been here all this time?" Elsa had tears streaming down her checks thinking of all the lost years between them. She had spent all this time missing her sister and during that time Anna was locked away down here, trapped and alone.

"Yeah, I had my memories after we all got sent here so the queen, she locked me up so I couldn't find you and tell you the truth about who you are, who we all are."

"How could she? What kind of person does this? She saw me every day. All this time and she never said anything." Elsa was in shock. It was almost too much and she knew she wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Hello?," A voice called from the other end of the dark hallway. "Is someone down here?"

"Mulan." Elsa said in relief. She didn't know how she found her but she needed her right now. Mulan came running down the hall out of the darkness. She hugged Elsa, so relieved it was all over.

"What are you doing down here and why is it so cold" Mulan said confused. She rubbed her shoulders to keep warm.

"I found my sister, and the sudden drop in temperature is my fault."

"You found Anna! Where is she?"

"I'm in here" Anna called out from the other side of the door.

"Oh! We better get her out of there."

"It's a solid door and I don't see any keys around here. I don't know what to do."

Mulan could tell by the sound of her voice that Elsa was stressed but she knew what to do.

"I got this, girl." Mulan smiled walking off.

She had seen something when she was making her way down here. If only she could find it in the dark.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, confused about why she was not hearing anything from the other side of the door.

"Mulan's getting something to help you out of there."

"Who's Mulan?"

"She's kind of my girlfriend" Elsa said rather slowly and awkwardly. She didn't imagine introducing Anna to her this way. Mulan came back then with a crow bar in her hand.

"I don't think that will work." Elsa said eyeing the bar sceptically.

"The door may be solid but those hinges look a little rusty." Mulan went over to the door, jabbing the crowbar in and pulling the hinges off quickly and skilfully. Elsa's eyes went wide. She was impressed. She knew how strong Mulan was but she didn't know her girlfriend was so handy.

"Who are you?" Elsa smiled, happy to be able to free her sister and feeling more attracted to Mulan than ever.

"I'm a warrior." Mulan stood there proud finally feeling like herself again. She pulled Elsa to the side and with one last pull the door fell forward with a loud clang. Anna came flying out almost tripping over the door as she leapt into Elsa's arms. They held on to each other tight. It may have been many years since they last saw each other but it felt like yesterday. The bond between them was as strong as ever.

"Thank you." Anna said to Mulan when she let go of her sister. She wrapped her arms around Mulan, who was surprised by the gesture but smiled and hugged the red headed girl back.

"You guys sure do like your hugs."

The three of them laughed before making their way out of the hospital to find the rest of their friends.

There was a lot of loud rumbling in the street. A crowd had gathered and they didn't sound peaceful. Maybe Emma was out there David and Snow thought, so they followed the noise. They came out of the hospital and walked through the almost empty streets of Storybrooke eventually spotting the town's residents forming an angry mob and heading towards Regina's house.

"What's going on?" David yelled out as they got close enough to the mob.

"Oh you're here!" Leroy turned around. He wanted to be grumpy but he was too relieved to see his friend to make any real attempt to at rudeness.

"Grumpy, have you seen Emma?" Snow asked.

"No. Sorry. I was on the streets when the curse broke and the first people I saw were my brothers. The next were the guys with the pitchforks and boy was I eager to join them."

David looked at the crowd. "Where are you all going?"

"To the Evil Queen's house of course. She has to pay for what she did to all of us."

"So you're going to kill her?" Snow said, contemplatively. Regina was terrible and she could understand the pain these people were going through better than anyone but still something about this felt wrong.

Snow looked at Charming and he nodded his head. They knew they had to bring some levity to this crowd. They began to fight their way to the front of the crowd, hoping to reach Regina first. It seemed to have gained momentum after their arrival as they ran through the streets a lot of people still finding their loved ones in the crowd.

They arrived at her house to find it quiet maybe empty, David spotted Graham by the front knocking on the door. David and Snow where told by most of the crowd that that last time anyone saw Emma she was fighting in the street with Regina before going to the hospital maybe it was round two and Regina had her magic the mere thought of it had them in a panic so David didn't even bother knocking slamming the door down they made their way in.

"Emma" Snow yelled but she wasn't there just Regina in her lounge hunched over books and frantically researching something.

"Mary Margret, what are you doing here?" Regna frowned coming out of her focused state she hadn't even noticed the crowd forming on her lawn into right then Graham was holding them off at the door while they went in to figure out what was going on.

"Looking for our daughter" David snapped but he was wary he knew what Regina was capable of.

"You can relax, I seem unable to use any of my magic" Regina was frustrated she had been researching hours trying to solve this problem knowing her time was up and she would have to face the people she hurt.

"Guys where got more problems out here" Graham yelled from the doorway he was standing in front of.

"What are you doing" Snow asked wondering why Regina would bother researching her way out of this but as Snow looked around at the display of books and ornaments scattered around she realised Regina was trying to save herself she was trying to save Killian, trying to break a sleeping curse.

"Feeling some regret" Snow asked

"Never" Regina replied through her teeth scolding at Snow

Graham couldn't hold back the angry crowd any longer they barged into the house breaking things as they came through to Regina but no one was sure of what they were doing or what to do next they just wanted action.

"Wait everyone just calm down" David yelled over the crowd his hands raised in attempt to get them to stop.

"How about I take her down to the station we can discuss what to do a town meeting" Graham stood up on the table trying to get everyone's attention.

The crowd got louder again not everyone was happy with this idea but what else was there to do where the really going to kill her. Snow spotted Elsa by the end of the room then forgetting the current disaster for a moment remembering the reason they came here in the first place maybe Emma was with Elsa she went over to them while David helped Graham.

"Elsa, Elsa have you seen Emma" Snow called out as she made her way over but she couldn't see Emma there.

"No last time we saw her was at the hospital, what's going on, we saw the crowd we followed"

"Oh my, Anna" Snow noticed a familiar face beside Elsa she hadn't seen her in fifteen years

"Yeah we found her" Elsa reached down grabbing her sister's hand so happy to have her back

"Well now we have to find Emma" David came over as the crowd headed out the door Graham leading the pack with Regina.

"What about Graham does he need help?"

"He'll be fine; we can worry about that later"

The group nodded making their way out the back entrance away from the crowd to continue their searched for Emma, while everyone else was out the front.

"HANG HER" someone yelled in the back as Graham marched Regina down the front path to his cruiser

"WITCH" the crowd yelled and heckled

"You ruined MY LIFE" another voice called out. Regina looked around at all the anger and fear being thrown at her she had no one, nothing to hold to and for a moment she wished they would do it just end it. Nobody seemed to notice the dark shadow behind the trees feeding of this hate waiting to strike.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Killian sighed in-between breaths as they quickly made their way to the exit. It still seemed so dark in there, and he felt ten times better coming up the stairs and into the dark of night. Even with a cloud covered moon it still seemed much brighter than that basement.

"That was the shadow." Lily replied ominously.

"Well, good thing it's gone. That thing was terrifying."

"It's not gone. It will be back. It won't leave until it takes us. Both of us." Lily said, her eyes flicking to Emma.

Emma could feel Killian go stiff by her side. The very thought of that thing taking her to wherever shadows demons go scared him to the core. He was getting frustrated fast, it was one crisis after another in this town.

"Why? What does it want?"

"It wants souls. It takes the ones who are marked."

"How did you know? How did you find me, Lily?"

"After I realised it was after you, I came as fast as I could. I wanted to get here before the curse broke, before magic returned, but I was too late."

"Hold on a minute. You know, about the curse and magic and everything? How do you know about all this, about who I am? I only just found out." Emma was confused this was too much to process.

"It's a long story. Like you guys I'm not from this land. I have been researching my history, well our history, ever since I found out."

"When did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll explain it later, Emma. Right now, we have to leave Storybrooke. It's the only thing we can do to keep safe." Lily tried to shake it off but she was feeling guilty about something. Emma could tell.

"I can't. I just got here."

"Come on, Emma. How many times have you left a place behind?" Lily looked at Emma but she could tell this time was different by the look in her eyes. "What's so special about this place?"

"I..I I found my birth parents."

"Oh." Lily was surprised. She always thought that wasn't going to happen for her and Emma, like they were on the same path. "Well, you can call them when get somewhere safe. We don't have time."

"We can't leave." Killian was frustrated. He had it all, he was finally going to take care of the dark one and now magic was back. How could he kill that monster especially if they were to leave Storybrooke.

"No one said you had to come." Lily frowned at him.

"Why does Emma have to leave? How will that save her?" Killians asked noticing the rude remark but feeling too frustrated to bother with a retort.

"There's no magic outside this town. No magic means no shadow demon." Lily said confidently as she took off urging them to follow her out to the street. He didn't want her to be, but Lily was right. If there was magic in this town that could hurt his true love she had to leave. He followed Lily with Emma by his side just as lost in thought. How could this happen again? How can the dark one keep taking his loved ones away?

"Crocodile." Killian mumbled through gritted teeth, remembering his vowel to end the Dark One's life.

"David we're back. We're back where we started. How do we know she isn't out there looking for us?" Snow said frustrated as they made their way back through the hospital entrance.

"Something happened. She was on her way out but never got there. Something must have made them go another way" David was trying to calm his wife but he was just as worried wondering where his daughter could have gone.

"Maybe she's not looking for us. Maybe she doesn't forgive us for leaving her."

"We don't know that. We gave her best chance. That's all a parent can do." David held is wife. He didn't know what else to say to comfort her, he was feeling the same thing. That's when he spotted the door to the stairwell and he knew where to go. "Look maybe they went down there." David pointed to the stairwell.

The couple made their way down to the basement, fast. They were eager for this to be over. Never had the pair wanted to find someone more than right now.

"There's no one down here."

"But there was. Look at this." Snow picked the used flare off of the ground. It was still hot. Whoever it was who used it they were just here. They must have gone out the emergency exit.

"I know it's been sixteen years but can you still track?" David asked finally feeling hopeful.

Snow nodded and they made their way out following three sets of footprints in the dirt, hoping one of them were Emma's.

Emma, Killian and Lily made their way quickly down the road out of town. Lily wanted to take the short cut through the woods but with Emma and Killians past experiences getting lost in there they didn't think it was a good idea. Plus the path was lit by street lights and it seemed like light was the creatures weakness.

"Killian, do you think that Gold was telling the truth about your brother?"

"I wouldn't trust anything that comes out of his mouth."

"Yeah, he did double cross me. He took something, I think it was magic. Maybe that's what that purple cloud was?"

"I stole it form him a long time ago. I had to make sure when the curse broke I'd have a fair fight with him. I should've known the Dark One would never have a fair fight."

"What's the story with you and him?"

Killian took a deep breath. He had a sort of a guilty look on his face and he stared down at the ground for a moment.

"I'm not a good person, Emma. I've ruined lives. The dark one and I's past.. it's complicated. He made sure I was part of this curse and as punishment he altered it after he realised I took the memory potion. He made it so that I couldn't harm him in any way; just remember all the pain he caused me for 15 years I was stuck"

"Killian, that's horrible. You've just been wondering around this town for fifteen years and no one could even remember you, no matter what you did or were planning to do. You need to stop punishing yourself. You haven't done anything yet and so far all I've seen is good from you. I don't care who you were then. I know who you are now." Emma grabbed Kilian's hand and held it tight. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

"You two love birds want to speed up the pace? Kind of a life and death situation here."

"So, how do you two know each other?" Killian asked, looking between Emma and Lily.

"Foster home." Lilly said bluntly. Lily was the only person Emma knew who hated the foster system more than her.

Emma had so many questions but didn't know what to say. She didn't think she'd ever see Lily again. She thought Lily hated her after what happened, Lily was almost killed in the fire after all. Emma let go of Killians hand for a moment catching up to Lily. Killian knew she wanted to talk to the girl alone so he lingered behind, focused on spotting anything lurking from the dark.

"I never thought I'd see you again. How have you been?"

Lily just looked at Emma eyebrows raised. How had she been? She was still alone, still on the run, this time from an actual demon. Lily pushed on ahead trying to avoid talking about the past. Emma felt so guilty, she had spent so many nights lying awake wondering how this would go, how she would apologise to Lily if she ever got the chance, even if she still wasn't sure she started the fire.

"Look, I know you don't wanna talk and that you probably hate me, I just want you to know I'm sorry for everything. I don't know that happened that night but I know we had a good set up there. We had each other and I ruined it, ok. I'm sorry."

Lily slowed down, her mind racing with guilt because she knew the truth. Everything that happened that night was her fault and Emma took the blame. Emma had ended up in juvy because of what Lily did.

"uhh, Emma. It.. It was me. Ok?"

"What?"

"I started the fire. I lost control. It was my fault." Lily had tears in her eyes. She should have said something long ago but she let her friend take the blame. After she woke up in the hospital, everyone was so nice to her and they had already decided Emma was the fire starter. She had been weak and let her dark side take over. She let her friend get sent away because she was too afraid to go back behind those bars.

"Look out." Killian yelled. The street lamp above them was out. The shadow swooped down fast at Lily. Emma was too slow to react, she was still in shock. After all this time she had never even suspected that Lily started the fire. The shadow took this opportunity to grab Lily surrounded her in a moment.

"EMMA DON'T LET IT TAKE ME!" Lily screamed, but it was too late. She was gone. She disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke with the creature.

"Brother! HELP!" A voice called out from the dark. Killian may not have heard it in hundreds of years but he knew instantly that it was his brother.

"NO, No. LILY." Emma ran into the street looking for a sign of the shadow. She was not thinking, just feeling. She saw the shadow flicker slightly as it made its way around the corner. She chased after it.

"Swan, where are you going?" Killian yelled, chasing after her.

Emma went full speed ahead staring into the darkness. The shadow grew to twice the size it was in the basement and it was heading straight for them. Snow, David Elsa and Mulan were in the street they had been following them, finally finding them. They were relived until they saw the looming cloud of darkness hovering over Emma.

"EMMA!" David yelled. He and Snow ran towards her, not even realising the danger the shadow posed.

No, you can't take them too. Emma said to herself. She ran towards them as it swooped down. Emma waved her hands up trying to warn them to run away but they kept coming closer. Suddenly a white light expelled out of Emma's hands shooting up into the night sky straight towards the demon. It shrieked even louder than before, it was as if the creature caught alight. It lit up like a Christmas tree, it was actually quite a stunning sight until it all turned to ashes and began falling from the sky.

"Swan, are you okay?" Killian ran towards her, shocked. He didn't know what just happened or how but it seemed that they were ok.

"She saved you." Leroy yelled from the side of the street. He too, was shocked at what he just saw. There was a crowd forming now and slowly coming out of the dark.

"She saved all of us." Snow came closer, looking down at her daughter with pride and relief. She was okay and they were finally all together. Tears of joy were streaming down Snow and David's face as they came closer, going in for a hug. They both held their daughter tight and Emma wasn't sure how to feel about it. With all the commotion of the day she hadn't had time to process this. She wasn't sure if she ever could. It couldn't be this simple to find your true love and your parents and just live happily ever after.

"You found us." David said, finally letting go. Snow seemed to be unable to remove Emma from her arms. David turned to Killian who was watching the reunion. "One thing I don't understand, who are you and what was that thing?"

"In our land I was known as Captain Hook, and that monster.. I have no idea what that was but I have a feeling it will be back."

"At least we're all okay."

"For now. What the hell are we going to do next time that thing appears" Leroy butted in.

"What was that anyway?" Mulan asked standing with Elsa and Anna and having no idea what was happening.

"That creature is called the Noctis. It simply means night." Mr Gold said. No one had noticed that he had arrived at the scene until now.

"Crocodile." Killian's emotions running wild, spurred on by Emma being in danger and hearing his brothers voice. The teenager just charge at the old man.

"If I were you I'd be careful. You need my help."

"Your help?" Emma frowned. As if. What could possibly make her ever want help from him again?

"Your friend isn't dead and neither is your brother. They are trapped in another realm and you can free them with my assistance, of course." Mr Gold smirked.

 **NOTES**

Not 100% sure what next chapter will be but more chamring family ofc as the town tries to figure out where to go from here and the new dangers they face.


	11. I'm not ok

The main street of Storybrooke was bustling with people trying to come to terms with their new reality after fifteen years of being cursed with a miserable lonely existence they where free, reuniting with loved ones overflowing out of the doors of the local diner it had never been busier Granny had all but given up on service simply letting people grab their own food and drinks after all she knew them so well, like one big family finally reunited. Despite the fact that there was literally about to be a cloud of darkness looming over the town the occasion seemed rather celebratory at lot of people still only finding their loved ones.

"Emma you ok" Mary Margret asked for the hundredth time while they sat in the both everyone was getting tired it had been a long night, Emma realised she hadn't slept since she left the Jolly Roger almost a full 24 hours ago.

"I fine I promise just tired" Emma responded threw a yawn it suddenly was so hard to talk to her it was the way she was looking at her with so much love like she was expecting something but truth was Emma had no idea how to process this what was that white light that came from inside her was it magic what did that mean. Why was it that all she could think about was that she hesitated, she hesitated in a moment of anger because Lily had betrayed her, it was her fault that creature took Lily. Her fault.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"About what, Golds proposition he'll helps us with this night demon we owe him a favour, he double crossed me we can't trust him"

"Aye" Killian agreed as he got up heading off to see Elsa who was waving him over from the other side of the room.

"Yes that but also us, I want to know about you, we've gotten to know each other over the past few months but it's different now we didn't know we were mother and daughter"

"We knew we were father and daughter" David chimed in smiling, he wouldn't admit it to his wife but he was kind of glad he's relationship with Emma was suddenly now less complicated the Emma's relationship with Mary Margret.

"It's nice where all getting reacquainted but why are we still here" Leroy said coming over to them interrupting their conversation, not that Mary Margret seemed to notice she was still staring at Emma hoping for a response.

"Yeah and what are we going to do now?" Whale announced rather loudly still annoyed there earlier mob was told to back down. The rest of the room was feeling more fear now then anger, worried about what was to come, how they would deal with another attack from that creature. David stepped out of the both getting the rooms attention.

"Ok I know your scared but we have to stick together everything well be ok, we can discuss details in the morning at a town meeting"

"What are going to do about that thing" someone yelled from the back

"Emma can fight it isn't she supposed to be the saviour, we all saw her use magic" Sneezy yelled out, everyone stared at her then they looked over with anticipation, however hearing the word just made Emma uneasy she looked away from their hopeful gaze, looked down at her hands remembering the light that poured out of them. Snow could see her daughter was uncomfortable with the weight suddenly put on her shoulders she stood up by her husband's side in front of Emma like they could protect her from it all.

"We have faced much worse before and come through, Regina took our loved ones made us forget who we are but we have found each other and we know our strength again we may be in a strange land but we can be who we want to be now choose the life we want be strong choose the right path, not revenge but hope"

Emma eyes wondering from David and Snow for a moment looking at the audience they had everyone looked upon them for leadership they trusted them and they knew exactly what to say to calm everyone down give them hope for what's to come it was remarkable.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep" David ended the speech as the crowd started to clear.

Killian smiled as he walked over to Elsa seeing her with her sister he was so happy for her, Killian was worried for a moment there, maybe he had filled her with false hope of ever finding Anna, what else had happened while he was under the sleeping curse.

"Your majesty" Killian grinned as he approached

"This is him, without Killian I never would have found you" Elsa beamed

"OH, thankow" Anna said with a mouthful of nutella coated pancakes making it hard to talk

"I think we found her new favourite food group" Elsa laughed Killian smiled but she could see the pain in his eyes it was always there but this was fresh.

"Killian we found Anna and were going to find Liam too, I promise"

Killian nodded he wasn't excepting to find friends here and he loved that feeling, however he wasn't sure if it was all true after all it was the dark one that told him his brother was alive he defiantly didn't have his hopes up about seeing Liam again.

Ruby laid her head on Mulans shoulder even though everyone else was happy to find themselves again she was more lost then ever and angry, now she knew the truth and it wasn't much of a relief Regina had murdered Peter she knew that now and she wanted revenge.

"I miss him"

"I know" Mulan replied wrapping her arm around her friend for comfort when Emma and her parents walk by.

"She you guys, tomorrow" Emma waved, after most of the crowd had dispersed they decided it was time for bed themselves.

"Night" Elsa smiled she was giddy stuffing pancakes into her mouth with her sister they didn't look tired at all.

"I walk out with you" Killian followed

Emma reached for his hook as they walked she gripped it tight Emma was feeling worse and worse after what happened to Lily however making her way out the door of Granny's with David, Mary Margret and Killian by her side she felt slightly better. It had been so hectic they haven't had time to talk about everything that had happened since there kiss it was all so sudden what did it mean where they still friends or more Emma wondered. Was the kiss a one time thing?

"Killian" Emma started to say

"Yes, Swan"

"Night" Emma simply responded she was too scared of what the response could be, what if it wasn't the one she was hoping for she couldn't face that now after the day she's had. Killian stopped walking as they had reached his car.

"Alright I better head home I can feel your parents trying not to watch from here, see you tomorrow" Killian said breaking apart as he unlocked his car.

"Oh crap, about that" Emma felt guilty in all the commotion she failed to tell Killian his home was drifting out to sea another thing on her conscience.

It was quiet in Mary Margret's loft as the four of them slept Mary Margret and David in each other's arms for the first time in fifteen years but it felt like yesterday since the pair had slept this peacefully snuggled up together, Killian lay on the couch comfy as can be he'd much preferred to be laying next to Emma but when David pulled the blankets out and put them on the couch he knew not to argue. Emma was the only one not sound asleep every time she closed her eyes she could see it Lilly disappearing into the darkness while she just stood there watching it happen, Mr Gold's words running through her mind, she could save her so what was she doing lying in bed when Lily was suffering god knows where. Giving up on the sleep Emma made her way downstairs and got a glass of water something to occupy her mind it was nice to have the apartment full of people though Emma smiled looking over at Mary Margret and David snuggled up together and Killian peaceful asleep on the couch under three layers of blankets Mary Margret tucked him under. That's when she saw it in the middle of the street is was the second time Emma had seen such a creature in Storybrooke. A wolf this one much different than before not grey but a dark brown and it was falling to the ground its bones cracking morphing, until it turned into a girl.

"Ruby" Emma gasped grabbing her coat of the chair, running down to the street to where her friend lay.

Mary Margret sat up jolted awake she though she heard something a door slamming shut perhaps, but the room was quiet and David lay sound asleep beside her, she lifted her husband's arm from around her waist gently placing it back down as she stepped out of bed noticing a glass of water on the bench, she couldn't help herself she checked on Emma. When Mary Margret reached the top of the stairs her stomach dropped heart racing, Emma's bed was empty not again she thought it was the second time since Emma moved in she'd taken off in the middle of the night and she left her phone off course Mary Margret frowned grabbing it.

"Emma" Mary Margret said to herself in a disproving tone, she made her way back down to wake David and Killian and find Emma when she saw her outside making her way into the street where Ruby lay.

"HEY, RUBY, RED" Emma yelled making her way over quickly down the street she still hadn't gotten to her feet. Upon hearing a friends voice she got the strength to pull herself up it had been a long time since Ruby had gone through a change the process was exhausting she couldn't even remember how she got here or where she was headed and most annoyingly where her clothes where.

"Emma, what happened" Ruby got up covering herself it was awkward not to mention freezing cold.

"I don't know I just saw you out here and, put this on" Emma took of her coat wrapped it around ruby who even more frightened and confused then Emma who just seen one of her best friends transform from wolf to human. They sat down by the side walk while Ruby caught her breath.

"I'm such an idiot I should have known with magic back that meant I'm back"

"Well whoever you are your pretty awesome" Emma said trying to comfort her friend putting her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm a werewolf Emma it's not awesome, it's dangerous"

"They only thing dangerous in this town is me and I'm supposed to be a saviour, I couldn't save Lily"

"None of what's happening is your fault, it's her" Ruby almost growled thinking about it "I always had Peter with me; he could calm me down so it's really her fault" She paused "if something happens"

"What do you mean" Emma frowned this wasn't like her what was she saying, Ruby tensed beside her breathing heavy, she hadn't noticed but the bit of cloud covering the moon had moved on and when the light from its glow lit up the street once more Ruby started to turn back.

"Emma, EMMA RUAAAAR" ruby shouted into a roar, but it was too late.

Ruby body cracked and morphed once more her grief making the transformation faster than ever she let the wolf take over, it leaped up onto all four legs knocking Emma down as she tried to get up, and its eyes glowed as it starred her down growling.

"Red it's me" Emma put her hands up in front of her after picking herself off the ground but her friend was gone and the wolf jumped forwards scratching Emma's arm tearing threw her pyjamas the blood came rushing down her arm she grabbed it holding tight, it wasn't much help, it would stop the blood trickling down her forearm to her wrist. Emma couldn't save herself she couldn't save anyone she thought closing her eyes tight as the wolf came closer.

Suddenly Emma heard someone running up behind her and the next moment they were in front, Emma couldn't believe it Mary Margret, her English teacher was fighting a werewolf with a broomstick and somehow was doing a pretty good job of it even though she was terrified and it had been a long time since she had to fight like this but it was all so natural it was badass Emma thought. The wolf backed away running off maybe it wasn't really looking for a fight or this just wasn't the fight it was looking for. Mary Margret spun around and Emma could tell by the look on her face she didn't seem to think it was badass she was terrified and a little angry.

"Emma, are you ok?" Mary Margret asked as she put her arms on Emma's shoulders her eyes frantically scanning to see the damage the wolf may have caused. Mary Margret was so panicked barley processing what had just happened.

"It's ok, I'm ok" Emma said pushing away "Just my arm has a scratch"

"It's more than a scratch, Emma" Mary Margret frowned she reached out to inspect the wound further it wasn't too deep but it was bleeding a lot.

"We have to go after Ruby"

"We should head back to the apartment, get some help, and wash that cut"

"She might hurt herself; I think I know where she's going"

Emma started to run off in the direction Ruby went in, she would be headed straight to her prey. Emma had to stop her friend before she did something horrible there was no time to waste that wolf was surely running faster than Emma could.

"No Emma, wait where are you going" Mary Margret followed, this was all happening so fast what was Emma thinking she had no idea the danger the wolf could pose she had no idea the dangers of a land with magic but Snow White did.

"She'll be headed to the Sheriff's station; I think she's going to try to kill her"

"Regina, oh no Red" Mary Margret gasped running behind Emma trying to keep up she knew there was only one way to stop Red when this happened, she called David to tell him what was going on and get Ruby's cloak hopefully they could find it in time save her from making a grave mistake.

Killian barely remembered leaving the apartment they had only slept a few hours but he was deep in a dream and feeling very sluggish now, David and Killian raced to the car he was assured and explanation would come but David was speeding down the street without saying a word Killian would of asked sooner but he was kind embarrassed after flailing around when David came to wake him up. David intended on telling Killian straight away but he was distracted waking up to the phone ringing his wife and daughter missing he just wanted to help he even considered not waking the sleeping boy, but he knew what it felt like to wake up alone not knowing where you family was he wouldn't do that to Killian.

"Mate, where are we going?" Killian eventually asked when David almost clipped a mail box coming around the corner to the main street.

"You're not going to like it"

"What, is it Emma, she's in trouble"

"Emma and Mary Margret are ok for now they need our help, we just need to get something first" David stopped the car right in front of the pawn shop.

"Bloody hell" Killian groaned offcourse this had something to do with this demon

"Ok Killian we got to be quick were looking for a big red cloak its special its magic, a lot of items have ended up here so I hope that includes Ruby's cloak"

The door was locked and with a quick scan of the room David could see the shop was empty hopefully Rumplestiltskin wasn't close by they didn't have time for an encounter with the dark one.

"Ruby's cloak, I don't understand" Killian frowned wondering what his friend had to do with all of this why would Emma leave without telling Killian what was going on.

"Ruby she's a werewolf and now with magic back"

"It's a full moon" Killian looked up to the sky noticing the bright glow of the moon his mind racing he was worried now whatever drowsiness he felt moments ago faded away when the adrenaline kicked in he knew how dangerous the wolf could be and he knew his Emma would be headed straight into danger if someone else was in trouble.

Killian crashed his hook through the glass door leaning in he unlocked it, pulling it open quickly. David and Killian rushed in not bothering to worry if they were making too much noise they needed to do this quick.

"I'll check the back" David told Killian meaning he was rifling through the front room he had no time to be nice about it, messing up the dark ones shop was the only plus side to this night time adventure.

It was died quiet and cold in the dimly lit cell at the Storybrooke sheriff's station usually empty apart from a few over nighters by the town drunk and the recent stint by the local high schools English teacher unfortunately for Regina that meant that nobody had complained about these beds the wire holding up the thin musty mattress was digging into her back, Regina lay awake starring at the ceiling however this wasn't because of the mattress she could never sleep when she was this angry but what or who was she angry at the saviour who had broken her curse meaning after all she'd been through all she had worked for Regina had nothing and no one, or was she really angry at herself, killing her father for this curse it felt like a waste of a life now. Regina didn't even want to think about the fact that she wasted time trying to save that pirate why she didn't care what happened to him or was this about her the hurt in Emma eyes when she approached Regina in the street yesterday she'd known pain like that it was like looking in the mirror. What was she thinking she could have used that time wisely and wouldn't be in this mess unable to use her magic, trapped why did she do it, why?

There was a loud crash at the entrance of the station broken glass flying everywhere, fortunately for Regina she wouldn't have to spend much longer wondering what her motives where or who she had become because her thought was interrupted when a wolf broke through the glass doors of the sheriff's station not your standard wolf a werewolf twice the size and strength and out for blood, Regina's blood. She could hear its claws scratching the Vinyl floor as it made its way down the hall slowly, making sure Regina would be terrified when it finally came into view however the noise suddenly stopped and the station was quiet once more. Regina's eyes scanned the room frantically looking for the creature she knew the bars wouldn't hold it back for long having experience with similar beasts in the past but she never used to fear them her magic powerful enough to protect her but without it she was defenceless, alone.

With a loud clang the wolf jumped up out of the shadows into view on top of the desk growling its yellow eyes glowing there was so much hate in them.

"Hello red" Regina said with gleeful defeat she knew who it was and why she was here Regina was ready to meet her demise.

Emma noticed the broken glass when her and Mary Margret approached the station, where they too late she knew no matter how angry ruby was she'd never forgive herself if she did this, part of Emma wanted it to happen the wrathful part just wanted to let it go pretend she couldn't stop it. After everything Regina did, Killian almost died and Peter was gone but every time she had such thoughts she would feel its presence the same feeling down in the basement and when that thing took Lily, that darkness it was gut retching. Emma knew it wasn't the right thing to do she had to save both of them. The opening left behind by the wolf was big enough to fit through so Emma bent down and made her way in.

"Be careful" Mary Margret said from behind she wanted to reach her hand out and stop her climbing through a broken window glass everywhere into certain danger but they had to.

"It ok I can do this" Emma made it without a scratch but she noticed some blood ruby must have cut herself making her way in Emma was even more worried now taking off before Mary Margret even made it all the way in.

"Emma wait, Emma" Mary Margret lunged forward before Emma made it around the corner grabbing her arm holding her back.

"She's hurt"

"I know, but we have to be careful I've come across a wolf before they are extremely dangerous I known one that took out an entire hunting party with weapons, all by itself"

Emma didn't know what to think of that she paused it was still hard to believe, to process even with her friend turning into a wolf right in front of her eyes how this all could be real. Emma couldn't imagine anything more than her friend in that room not some sort of creature from a book of Grimm fairytales.

"We have to wait until David and Killian get here with the cloak"

"Right the magic cloak" Mary Margret had explained the situation after ending her call with David on the way over here.

Mary Margret could hear the sarcasm in Emma's voice but she knew it was just masking her fear and discomfort of it all this was of so foreign to Emma. They heard a growl from around the corner the wolf could smell them sniffing the air as it turned around coming closer. Mary Margret's heart stopped what was she thinking coming in her with no plan this wasn't like her. Emma surged forward once more looking for something they could use in defence but there was nothing it was an empty hall, except a fire extinguisher catching Emma eye it certainly wasn't ideal but it was the only option, she leaped to the side but the wolf was faster.

"NO" Mary Margret followed seeing what Emma was trying to do but the plan couldn't work not like this she had to distract the wolf for a moment so Emma could grab the extinguisher.

Mary Margret got the wolfs attention waving her hand just out of reach of its jaws, one step closer and the beast would have knocked her to the ground but a few seconds was all Emma needed grabbing the extinguisher from the wall she let out the foam full force onto the wolf temporary blocking its vision but it still had all its other senses and even with just that beast was lethal, so Emma quickly thrust the extinguisher forward into the wolfs head as it leaped towards her knocking it back slightly Emma would have felt guilty for smacking Ruby in the head with the heavy equipment but she seemed mostly undeterred jut more angry but distracted enough for them to move.

"Emma run"

Mary Margret could tell the foam wouldn't hold of the wolf for more than a second, grabbing Emma's arm making a run for it to Graham's office slamming the door shut behind her just as the wolfs claws reached the door scratching at it. Mary Margret had never been this terrified in her life she had and faced much more dire circumstances in the past but never with her daughter in the line of fire it changed everything in a profound way, she knew that it had the moment she was pregnant. Mary Margret held her tight her chin resting on Emma's head she rubbed her back it was ok, Emma was ok she told herself.

"Next time you do something like that warn me" Mary Margret let out a breath she could relax slightly for a moment. Emma could tell Mary Margret wasn't just referring to what just happened with the fire extinguisher but this whole evening Emma once again running, Mary Margret had been chasing Emma all night, how many times would she hurt Mary Margret before she just gave up on her Emma thought. She kept quiet though as Mary Margret let go of her, frantically scanning the office for medical supplies or a weapon something to save them. She found the first aid kit at least Emma's sleeve had turned red with blood Mary Margret couldn't just leave it she needed to focus on something while they waited.

The wolf was still pounding at the door it was thin, wouldn't be long before it made its way through and Regina could see this all unfolding before her, they would last long but she could, behind these bars she was much safer but why did she care if they went first. Emma and Mary Margret noticed Regina glaring at them they weren't sure what to say, Emma might have come here to save her but she still couldn't even look at her.

"Regina, don't worry back up is coming" Mary Margret tried to reassure her, she shouldn't have even bothered.

"I'm so relieved, I can't wait for the prince to show up" Regina replied with a snark but that was the wrong move upon hearing her voice the wolf forgot about Emma and Mary Margret in sights once again set on Regina. Mary Margret's eyes were on the wolf but it still wasn't getting threw those bars they had time not much but enough.

"Here Emma sit on the desk I need to stop the bleeding" Mary Margret instructed as she grabbed some bandages out of the first aid kit, Emma sat down she and almost forgotten she was bleeding and the pain it all came rushing back now she winced when she took of her shirt to assess the damage.

"Not so bad" Emma thought trying to play it down but as soon as Mary Margret started to clean the wound she winced.

After Mary Margret finished bandaging the cut she realised how cold Emma was and grabbed Grahams coat of the hanger wrapping it around her, Emma hadn't even realised she was shivering she thought it was just because of the fear. In that moment Emma felt the same way as she did that first time she went to Mary Margret's apartment she was so cold and wet after getting stuck in the rain Emma felt so lost that day unsure if she was just going to leave Storybrooke, everything about it was a comforting feeling that someone was there someone cared and this time Emma would try her best not to push that feeling away pretend it's not real it went against her instincts but she let someone in.

"Can you tell me why you ran out of the house tonight and didn't wake us we could have helped; I've lived in a world with magic most of my life"

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to shut you out I just I'm not used to having people be there, I don't know how to do this"

"To what"

"To rely on people, to be a saviour, a daughter" Emma started to cry, Mary Margret came closer kneeling down to look Emma in the eye.

"You don't have to be, I'm sorry I've been acting different"

"I don't know how to act either"

"Emma, you don't have to be anyone other than a fifteen year old girl you are, hanging out with her friends"

"Even if my friends are a werewolf, a princess, a warrior and a pirate"

Mary Margret and Emma smiled at the thought maybe there lives wouldn't be normal however Mary Margret would try her best to make Emma safe and happy she held her tight letting out a deep breath it's like she had been holding it in ever since the curse broke and now she finally knew they were going to be ok that she could do this, be her mother. Regina saw the exchange through the window of the office she wouldn't admit it but she could feel something deep inside her, was she worried for her safety or theirs whatever it was she knew that the evil Queen doesn't hide in fear from anything.

Clang, clang, clang was the only sound as the wolf continued in its attempts to break down the bars of Regina's cell, Emma and Mary Margret jumping every time they heard the noise it wouldn't be long now what if they others didn't make it in time. Regina wasn't going to take this lying down wondering with every jolt of the bars if this was it, the wolf had its jaws around her neck but it went on for so long what was she doing she would die then Emma and Mary Margret would be next if she was going down she was going down fighting, with that thought she grinned that's when Regina felt it not sure how or why but suddenly it was back easy as it had always been. With a forceful flick of her wrist the cell door clicked open the wolf paused confused but not for long it changed up its game plan quick turning to Regina making its way through the now open cell door. Regina found a way to use magic again.

"Regina" Mary Margret gasped she didn't know what to do she looked to see if reinforcements had arrived yet but the hall was empty nothing could save them.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know; I don't think she needs our help anymore though"

"Maybe not but Ruby still does" Emma was worried who would win in this fight now Ruby or Regina she didn't want to wait and find out.

Mary Margret nodded who knows what would happen to Ruby to them now that Regina had her magic back she was looking and Mary Margret now not to concerned with the wolf but her magic wasn't all there she tried to fling the wolf away but it wasn't working she needed to feel something more than the smugness she had now something deep inside.

Regina didn't know what to do what was happening one moment she was in complete control of her magic the next it was gone again and now she had gotten herself into quit the mess backing away from the wolf slowly to the cell maybe she could close the door the bars could protect her once more.

"Wait I don't think Regina's got her magic we have to help her"

"I don't suppose Graham has any weapons in here"

"Unfortunately not, but I have an idea" Mary Margret looked over at the desk, Emma nodded and they quickly mad ether way outside the office.

When the door swung open the wolf turned straight away looking over to them but it wasn't too interested seconds away from devouring its prey its eyes set on Regina.

"Now" Mary Margret yelled the pair rushed over to the desk shoving it forwards with all the strength they had sending it flying across the room right in front of the wolf just missing it.

Regina was out of harm's way for the moment the desk blocking the wolfs path the only thing in its way now was Emma and Mary Margret it faced them coming closer it wasn't playing games anymore not stalking it's pray just on attack.

Mary Margret grabbed they chair using it to try and hold the beast of she knew it was useless, Mary Margret had to do something if David and Killian didn't get her soon there wouldn't be anyone left to save. The wolf leaped forward smashing through the chair easily with it jaws Mary Margret fell backwards this was it. Emma was at breaking point his couldn't be the end she was such an idiot for getting them into this mess

"Ruby stop, I know you don't want to hurt anyone if Peter where here, he'd tell you you're just low on sugar and to eat a donut" Emma smiled she had nothing else left her only hope, " I know you miss him, so much it hurts but this won't make it any easier she going to face justice for what she's done and I know that doesn't make it all ok, the truth it I'm not ok either" Emma could see the wolf had hesitated for second like it recognised Emma with the mention of Peter but only for a second spooked again by movement as Mary Margret got to her feet, panicked by the situation her daughter was in she ran towards them surprising the wolf and it was back in attack mode it leaped forward Emma didn't have time to get out of the way.

Emma threw her hands up to try protect her face but nothing happened Emma looked around the only movement was from Mar Margret finally making her way over to her daughter the wolf was frozen still in place like time had stopped, the both looked over to Regina she must be the cause of this but she had no idea how she'd done it her magic acting so strange coming and going. Emma frowned; confused why would she have saved her but before they could get an answer Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

There was a rattling at the door David had the keys thanks goodness and opened the door so Killian and he didn't have to crawl through the glass David run down the hall cloak in hand ready for attack they ran around the corner relieved to see the danger had passed Emma and Mary Margret where ok but the enchantment on the wolf wouldn't last long.

"David" Mary Margret sighed in relief when she saw him, he rushed over with the cloak quickly flinging it over the wolf so it almost completely covered it and they waited for something to happen.

"You guys alright"

"We are now"

"Emma" Killian smiled running over to her, so relived she was still in one piece he held her tight that's when Killian noticed the bandage on her arm, he should have been here why did Emma run of alone.

Ruby groaned from underneath the cloak she was back the wolf gone for now, Mary Margret knelt down and helped Ruby to her feet.

"Oh no is everyone ok, what happened" Ruby gasped panicked realise what happened

"It's ok everyone's alright" Mary Margret reassured her helping Ruby up

"So magic cloak actually a thing" Emma tried to ease the situation, David hugged her so relieved she was safe.

"Where's Regina" Killian frowned noticing her absence

"She's gone" Emma responded looking around the room she really was gone where did she go and what would she do now, what really troubled Emma was why did she save her life.

David came over to Emma while Mary Margret helped Ruby to her feet, wrapping his arm around her he kissed Emma right at the top of her head he was still annoyed with her for taking off but for now just glad she was safe unsure what to do in this situation he didn't want to push her away by getting cross with her telling her how worried he was and that she should never do that again, so he just smiled, for now happy his wife and daughter where safe the rest was tomorrows problem.

"Come on let's get Ruby home" Mary Margret said she held her hand and they started to make their way to the car Killian followed them Emma hadn't moved yet.

"Killian wait"

"What is it Swan"

"Thankyou"

"Of course Swan, but next time wake me when a werewolf is running around town"

"Next time" Emma smiled thinking about it a next time meant he was sticking around even with the curse broken Killian still wanted to be part of Emma's life she wasn't sure they hadn't really said it to each other made it clear that there kiss meant something.

"So that means your sticking around"

Killian looked into Emma's eyes he could tell she was terrified wondering if he was going to leave or pretend the kiss never happened however he knew just how to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere. Killian brushed his hand through her hair getting closer, their lips touching just a graze at first then Killian knelt down more their lips breaking apart he could feel Emma's smile as he kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere Emma"

"Come on you two, time to go home" David yelled from outside, they both chuckled Emma face berried into Killians shirt it was so warm compared to the cold morning air they only stalled for a few more seconds holding each other before they headed out to the car and back to bed.

As the sun rose that morning most of the town was still snuggled up in their beds the only noise coming from the birds chirping as they welcomed another day with everyone in Storybrooke finally sound asleep nobody noticed the strange car crossing over the town line.

 **NOTES:** ok from now on fortnightly updates at least haha (I'll try) comments reviews appreciated :)))

 **Next chapter:** The gang decides to try find Killian ship while Killian Emma spend the day on the water he tells her what happened to Liam and how the Jolly Roger became his home.


	12. Flashback

The last few days had gone by in a bit of a blur times always felt that way after life changing moments, a lot of town meetings and decision making everyone had agreed to have it both ways, live both lives it was a lot for everyone to adjust also there only option Storybrooke was their home now, they where finalising how the town would be run in one last meeting this afternoon but Emma and her friends couldn't take it anymore one more minute cooped up in that hall with Leroy complaining and Dr whale trying to undermine every decision made, they decided to spend a day on the pier like the used to so after breakfast at the loft with her parents a fact Emma was still getting used to Killian drove Emma, Elsa, Anna, Ruby, and Mulan down to the docks plus they also wanted to find the jolly Roger or at least that's what they told Mary Margret and David.

"Oh does it always make that sound" Anna asked still getting used to the strange things in this strange land, Killians old black Chevy grunting as the engine went it gear one of the many things Anna was curious about she inspected every part of the back seats finding the whole experience quite exciting.

"Well it's not really supposed to, but I don't think I've ever taken this car to the mechanic" Killian responded the thought worried him so he brushed it away.

"What's a mechanic" Anna asked even more confused

"I'll explain later" Elsa told her when the car arrived at their destination everyone sprang out quickly, four people in the back wasn't comfortable Elsa was basically on Mulans lap not that she minded lucky for them Graham was too busy to worry about a few teenagers overloading a car.

"Well that was fun" Ruby rolled her eyes she wasn't coping well they thought it would be a good idea for her to be out and about but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Come on this will good we can sit up by the lookout the views nice there"

"It's probably freezing to" Ruby sarcastically responded walking off ahead carrying the basket of snacks everyone else lingered for a moment before following they weren't sure what to say or do anymore.

Ruby didn't mean to be snippy but while everyone else was reunited with their family planning for the future she was dreading it what was next for her hanging out with them just made her sadder she couldn't tell them though how can you tell your friends that they only remind you that you've lost everything that ever meant something to you.

"She'll be ok, she just needs time" Mulan told Elsa grabbing her hand a she watched Ruby walk away her expression pained.

"I know, I also know it never goes away"

"What never goes away?"

"The grief that feeling of missing someone" Anna finished and the three started to walk off with Ruby.

"Wait we need one of the walkies before you go"

"Yeah they'd be useless of we had both of them"

Elsa handed Emma one of the radios the "borrowed" from David cruiser they knew their phones wouldn't work that far out and they headed off with killian they decided they could row out to the water while the others looked out for the ship and gave them directions.

"See you out there" Mulan waved as she held up the binoculars to her eyes which gave her a close up of Emma's forehead.

Emma was glad Mary Margret made her put on another layer now it may not have been to cold in town but the breeze of the water was spin chilling Emma looked at her breath in the air smiling when she looked up at killian rowing the little boat out into the water waiting for directions from the others in the lookout.

"You alright love" Killian asked noticed Emma rubbing her shoulders to keep warm.

"How are you not freezing"

"I'm just used to it" Killian smiled looking at her he spent his whole life out on the water

Emma felt bad Killian had been sleeping on the couch ever since she let the Jolly Roger drift away sure she was trying to save killians life but it was his home all his belongings he was running out of clean clothes and Davids stuff didn't quite fit they had to find the Jolly Roger find answers about Liam and Lily.

"Where you listening to Mr Gold at the town meeting"

"Just drop it Swan no matter what he claims we can't accept his help"

"I know, just wish we knew more about the creature that took Lily, how are you so sure it didn't take Liam as well"

"Because I saw my brother die right in front of my eyes his gone and no miracle is going to bring him back"

"Ok" Emma responded she didn't want to push it more Killian was upset.

Killian looked out to the water he didn't mean to shut her down but the fact his brother had died haunted him for so long the idea he was alive scared him it changed everything. The only thing he knew for the past 300 years the only thing kept him going was knowing these three things Liam was his brother, the dark on killed him and he was going to kill the dark one.

"Can you tell me about him, Liam I mean" Emma asked, Killian smiled thoughtful, he hadn't talked about him in so long in fact he probably never told anyone about his brother but it was easy with Emma.

"Well he was fighter and honourable person, not like.." Killian paused" I always remember he used to try his best to keep me in line he always believed there could be a better life for us"

300 years ago in the EF

A black haired boy about fifteen was running down the muddy streets of a seaside town almost knocking into everyone in his path racing as fast as he could he'd only taken a few pieces of fruit from the cart further down but in times like this no one could spare such things he knew he'd be chased but he'd done this before almost every day cutting through the blacksmiths he scaled the small cliff face by the edge, the three oranges bulging in his pocket making the climb difficult.

"Hey BOY, STOP" the grocer yelled but he had lost track of him and the boy kept running through the woods it's was getting thicker and thicker until there was no more and his feet went from dirt to sand a wide smile on his face.

"Killian, were have you been the ships leaving soon"

Killian didn't say anything to his big brother while he looked up him with disapproval, however when Killian held up the three oranges he had stolen moments ago Liam couldn't help but smile and the pair sat by the beach grateful for the feast they didn't get much in the way of rations aboard there well they never called it home it wasn't much of one but they had lived there from a young age when their father abruptly left leaving them to pay out his debts as crew.

"Brother if you keep this up one day you'll get caught and they won't allow you to join the kings navy"

"What are we to do starve" Killian didn't know how to tell his brother he looked up to him so much but he didn't have much interest in joining the Navy he wasn't good with authority he had grown to know those who have power will abuse it every chance they got.

"Look at this one brother" Liam held up a clear stone it was tiny but beautiful and very light

"Still collecting rocks brother"

Liam just groaned standing up reaching out his hand to Killian, they had finished their food and it was time to get back to scrubbing decks.

Now

"Killian" Emma asked he had just stopped talking suddenly lost in thought

Killian stopped reminiscing for a moment grabbing the walkie the next chapter of the story was the worst day of his life and Killian was finding it harder to talk about.

"Sorry love just this story doesn't have a happy ending"

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it"

"No I need to talk about it, I want you to know me completely no secrets" he smiled

Emma nodded reaching out her hand to hold his when the walkie cracked Mulans voice coming through.

"Hey guys we think we see something over by the rocks on the east side"

"Ok we'll check it out"

"I let you know if I see anything else"

Elsa grabbed the binoculars off Mulan let me see if I can find anything she smiled as if her vision would be better. The pair pretending to fight over the binoculars laughing and shoving each other Anna had a smile from check to check seeing how happy her sister was so used to Elsa locking herself away from the world.

"Here this will warm you up" Ruby said passing Anna the hot chocolate

"Thanks, this is one thing that is the same in every world"

"do you miss it?"

"Home yeah, I hope we go back soon everything here is so strange"

"Didn't you hear we can't go back, there's nothing to go back to" Ruby sounded more glum than ever.

"What no, nobody told me" Anna was surprised she thought they'd be going home soon she looked over at her sister wondering why she was reluctant to tell her.

"Ok so according to our slightly cracked compass where headed east but I don't see anything"

"The mist will clear" Killian looked into the fog hopeful "On my fifteenth birthday I was starring out into a mist similar to this on the old ship where me and Liam lived all I was thinking about was that my next birthday I could be free of that life, but I never aged another day, until I meet you"

300 years ago EF

"Brother get up, I have news" Liam came bounding across the pier to the deck of the ship where Killian was hunched over on his knees scrubbing the floor, Liam grabbed his shoulder almost pulling him up before he could stand so overwhelmed with the news he had for his brother.

"Unless it's that this deck no longer needs to be scrubbed, not interested"

"Come on its your birthday it's time we changed our lives the royal navy is in port we can talk to them try to sign up leave this life" Liam was so filled with hope but Killian wasn't in the same place.

"You're forgetting I turn fifteen today you have to be sixteen to join the navy"

"Well they don't know that come on aren't you sick of this today is our chance to change our lives, together" Liam held out his hand, Killian paused but he took it he didn't believe this could work out but anything was better than this and if he was honest he would spend the rest of his days on the run as long as he had his brother by his side. Killian went back to his work they planned to leave later that day the brothers had no idea the ship's Captain, Blackbeard had been listening to their conversation and was already plotting there demise.

"Keep quiet Killian" Liam whispered when he heard his footsteps creaking on the deck they where sneaking off but Killian was to worried with getting caught always the cocky one unconcerned with the rest of the crew just down below eating there feast thinking Liam and Killian would wait around for leftovers not tonight, everything changed tonight.

"Alright I heard from a friend that the officers are down at the bar we just go in there a find who ever in charge and will be on our way"

"A friend" Killian frowned Liam didn't have any friends the travelled from town to town he even have acquaintances.

"Trust me; things are coming up Jones brothers"

Walking along the pier in silence trying to stay under radar was harder than most would think it was old rickety crews out on deck they couldn't be spotted by anyone Blackbeard had eyes everywhere if they got caught sneaking away they would be facing worse than scrubbing decks. Killian ducked down but he was sure he was seen already he didn't want to check looking over in the distance, Killians eyes went wide smiling for the first time today looks like he was getting a gift it was a magnificent vessel however he smile quickly turned to a frown the ship was subdued on the sand bed something was wrong, someone was calling out for help.

"Wait I think that ships in trouble" Killian was already rushing over, seeing a shadow across the deck he had to help.

"Killian what are you doing"

"They need help" Killian pointed over to the vessel Liam's eyes went wide he sprung into action

"Let's go get it then"

"You go get help I'll meet you there"

Liam nodded they both gave up on sneaking by running across the pier over barrels of rum past many familiar faces, Killian feet hitting the ground faster then he'd ever gone with stolen fruit trying to get to the people trapped in that shipwreck.

"Is anyone out there" Killian yelled into the dark night but he heard no one just the sound of feet around on deck until he heard an all too familiar laugh sending a chill up his spine.

"Blackbeard" Killian mouthed he was looting the shipwreck having done away with its crew.

"Ah boy what are you doing here shouldn't you be cleaning our dinner plates"

The rest of his men cackled they reeked of rum carrying sacks of gold out of the below decks.

"If I were you I'd clear out the Royal Navy on its way here"

"Did you hear that boys we better rush of" Blackbeard joked the rest of his crew laughing with him, something was very wrong they didn't seem at all concerned by the presence of the naval ship down the pier. Liam came into view then three officers right behind him they don't seem surprised by what they saw.

"What going on here then" the oldest one asked he had many badges one his uniform a decorated officer.

"We found this boy raiding the ship sir, always a trouble maker this one and his brother" Blackbeard pointed at Liam, who was shocked what had they got themselves into.

"What no, this is my brother we came here to help" Liam protested

"He looks like trouble to me" the officer insisted, what was going one here Killian steeped back confused then he noticed it a big pouch of gold exactly like the ones on this ship tied to the officers belt they had been paid off and the Jones brothers where in big trouble.

"Looks like these boys are nothing more than pirates" the other shorter officer spat grinning at them

"What's going on here, we are not thieves, and we came here to join the Royal Navy"

Both Blackbeard's crew and the officers laughed shoving Liam to the ground.

"You know what we do to pirates around here"

"Have you no honour" Killian yelled he was fired up but his anger was useless in this situation, powerless. The group closed in on them the brothers stood together but they knew it was useless to fight it was ten against two but they would be swinging back.

Now

The radio cracked for a second the noise interrupting killians story bringing Emma and killians thoughts to the present out on the water just outside Storybrooke.

"Hey guys you're headed in the completely wrong direction are you using the compass" Mulan was frustrated she explained to them how to use the compass she should have gone out there with them.

"What oh crap maybe this compass just doesn't work"

"Here love let me see" Killian held out his hand for the bulky old thing he looked at it sceptically for a moment squinting and looking up at the sky.

Emma was quiet unsure what to say she didn't know how to comfort people it was something she hadn't experienced much of in her life listening to what Killian and Liam went through he was good at hiding it focusing on the task at hand but Emma could tell what happened to him and his brother that night the cuts and bruises healed but it still hurt and it always would, Emma knew what she wanted when she felt alone and betrayed just to have someone be there so she moved closer and without thinking Killian just put his arm around her and the both just sat there for a moment in each other's arms.

"Ok this compass is broken it's not pointing north at all"

"Killian" Emma started but her train of thought changed direction when she noticed something in the distance you could barely make it out but it was Jolly Roger, you could tell from here it was not in great condition sails torn down the only reason it hadn't drifted further out was that it got stuck on some rocks.

"I see it" Killian smiled

"I'm sorry your home its"

"My home is right here" Killian entwined his hand with Emma's, she lightly slid her had across his check and lent in kissing him gently as the boat floated rocking with them killians hands moving to Emma's back accidentally knocking a oar into the water. They both laughed as it splashed sinking to the bottom. Emma's head resting in killians shoulder she continued to giggle now they where one oar down way out at sea they both just laughed because in that moment there plight didn't bother them as they realised home is nothing more than two are arms holding you tight.

"It's ok there an extra one abroad we can get there we can make it back to shore" Killian told her Emma lifted her head nodding.

"You guys ok what feel overboard" Ruby barked into the walkie

"Where ok, we found it"

"Great now get back here its freezing"

"What happened to Mulan?"

"I suspect her and Elsa are up to the same thing you guys are"

"Ok you can head back in if you want go somewhere warm"

"Are you kidding you to will never make it back at this rate watchtower isn't going anywhere"

"Ok will be there soon as we can just got to get something"

Emma and Killian continued to laugh as the struggled to get to the Jolly Roger with one oar rowing in circles for the most part they went making any headway and it got less funny quick.

"Killian we've got to find another way out of this mess"

"As you wish"

Killian had a not so bright idea placing the oar in Emma's hand he grinned at her then quickly rolled over the edge of the boat into the water.

"Killian" Emma gasped what was he thinking that water would be freezing he emerged up ahead still grinning flicking his hair back he stared to pull the boat forward by sliding his Hook through the little ring at the front pulling as he swam forward.

"Not exactly what I had in mind"

"But it works aye" He looked back at her that signature grin on his face.

"I can't believe you did that"

"I'm fine Swan"

Killian was visibly shivering when he stepped onto the deck of the Jolly Roger his former and only home was slightly sunken unable to sail at least for now, that wasn't Emma's priority she quickly climbed aboard after him rushing below deck to find Killian a towel she found something resembling that, old and grey it wasn't clean but it would have to do. Emma turned to see Killian dripping wet making his way down the steps he took off his shirt it slapped down on the wooden floor when he let it go. Emma stepped forward wrapping the towel around him but he was so cold and there where faster ways to warm up. Instincts took over consumed by the moment the droplets off killian hair where trickling down onto Emma's forehead she barely noticed breathing heavy as the kissed neither of them had ever felt this before sure they had kissed but this burn this need to be close was something completely knew and exhilarating. Emma's warmth like fire on Killians cold chest the hands all over the places caressing whatever part of the body they could get their hands on. Killians fingertips ice cold as the slid down Emma's back they tripped over each others feet unable to keep balanced when the stepped into a puddle of water from a small leak in the side of the ship they stopped looking around all over Killians belongs sprawled out on to the floor.

"Killian I'm so sorry it's a mess"

"It perfect, in better condition than it was when Liam and I found it, fixed it then and I'll do it again"

300 years ago EF

Bloody bruised broken the Jones brothers lay on the deck of the jolly Roger leaning against the hull of the ship Liam grabbed a bottle of rum he'd never felt the urge to sip the fowl stuff it turned good men rotten like his father but maybe it was the rum at all and there was no good men a myth a lie he told himself to get through the day so he guzzled it down.

"Liam, at least leave me some"

Without a word he past the bottle to his brother's hands Killian eyed had swelled after being repeatedly pounded by his former crew mates at least this could numb the pain he sipped it savouring the taste.

"Uh smooth" Killian joked it was the worst kind of stuff cheap watered down but the burning as the rum made its way down was nothing compared to the pain Liam was feeling.

"I screwed up brother"

"This isn't your fault"

"Actually"

Liam pulled a parchment out of his pocket it was crinkled slowly opened it up placing it in killians lap, a document with killians name on it but the wrong birthday if this was correct Killian would be turning sixteen today.

"What is this?"

"I made a deal in exchange for some altered documents I was supposed to do something but I couldn't"

"I don't understand a deal with "Killian paused realising every time someone around makes a deal they regret it's with dark one, how could Liam be so foolish or desperate.

"Liam how could you"

"It's ok we can fix I heard about a far off land a whole island of lost boys just like us we can find a home there"

Killian just looked at him shocked what was he talking about all of this he did it for Killian he wouldn't join the Navy without him, Liam could never leave a man behind and neither would Killian.

"Are you with me brother?"

"I follow you anywhere mate"

Killian stood up enjoying the idea anything was better than the life they lead this was new looking around at the broken down ship he could see it all like a day dream of what it could be what he could become.

"I know where we can go, we can use this" Liam pulled a small clear bean out of his pocket

"What is that?"

"Magic" Liam grinned

"You stole that"

"They already think where thieves we might as well play the part"

Killian tried to smile but it was so hard to pretend this was ok after everything he'd been through in his short life one person always remained strong his brother but that boy was gone now finally the darkness had got to him. Killian was usually the thief of the pair in fact he didn't think Liam had stolen a thing in his life even when he was starving Liam was always stubborn that way this betrayal had changed him he was a different man now.

Both brothers' heads looked up when they heard footsteps making their way up the ramp to the deck it didn't sound like there was more than one no match for the brothers Jones so the crept up to the deck ready to ward of anyone from their new found home.

"Wait" A short man with a beer belly and a red beanie he had pulled from his head nervously holding it in his two stubby hands "I come in peace"

"That's what they all say"

"You" Liam gasped never expecting to see the man again how on earth did he find them.

"What going on, you know this man" Killian asked

"Names Smee and I need that bean; I made a lot of promises to some dangerous men"

Killian looked to his brother hoping he would explain himself tell him he didn't know this man or steal from him.

"I was supposed to take this bean and kill him that was the deal but I couldn't, I ran"

"The dark one will be after both of us now" Smee was looking worried

"I spared your life you owe me, you and your men can come with us we will be your Captains"

"Depends where are you headed" Smee asked considering the idea

"Neverland"

"You heard me talking earlier then, me and a few others wanting to travel to a land where time doesn't pass"

"Wait nobody ages" Killian was doubtful about this he didn't trust this man

"You're not the only boys running from their mistakes"

"Meet back here in half an hour, we will set sail"

"You'll have this ship ready to go by then" Smee looked around doubtful

"We can have it somewhat sailable"

He didn't have many options he nodded smiling he was quick to agree not much of a leader but a follower now he could get to his destination he didn't care who lead the pack as long as he was there.

The brothers quickly got to work patching up the ship with whatever they could find a bit like putting a band aid on a bullet hole but it would do keep them afloat until they could reach their destination climbing down to the sand bed they pulled the ship further out to the water to set sail made difficult by all the junk left behind when the ship was raided discarded barrels and hooks on the ground but it was dark now but Killian could still make out his new home in the moonlight it was the first sign of hope he'd ever had in his young life and it was all about to be ripped away.

"Good evening, dearies"

Killian turned around he knew it was him his scaly skin slightly crazed expression he was all to delighted to come here and take their lives but Killian wouldn't be taking a beating for the second tie today.

"Thought you'd show up" Killian pulled a sword he found earlier below deck e=expecting this to not go as planned.

"Do you even know how to use that" He laughed

"Killian run, go" Liam asked his brother hoping he'd run off

"Wait you don't understand I need that bean to find my son, we had a deal"

"You expected us to believe you, nothing but a trickster, a demon" Liam yelled "You knew what was going to happen you knew those officers weren't good men"

Liam charged at him his anger taking over nothing but a sword the Rumplestiltskin reacted faster then he thought he would pulling out a sword of his own, Killian ran over it was two against one it would have been an easy win if they were fighting anyone else but the dark one was immortal their swords could never do any damage not that it mattered they were barely holding off his advance let only striking themselves. They were backing up further and further Killian footwork wasn't quite as good as should be he didn't practice enough tripping over his own feet Killian feel to ground.

"Killian" Liam yelled he was terrified for his brother's life, but he was the one in danger the blade was like hot iron as it skewered through the side of him and he fell the blood pouring out onto the sand.

"No you monster" Killian swung once more at Rumplestiltskin but it was fruitless he easily dodged it

"Give me the magic bean and I will heal your brother"

"No don't make a deal with him" Liam begged but he was out of breath he words mumbled turning pale, Killian had no choice but to bargain with the crocodile.

"Ok, you heal him I'll give it to you and then we go our separate ways"

"Deal" Rumplestiltskin grinned "But I will heal him after I see the bean"

Killian nodded he wanted this over with Liam was fading fast there wasn't time for screwing around Killian reached for the bean.

"No don't do it run, go just leave me" Liam was breathy rapidly trying to get the words out "it's ok brother" Liam placed it in Killians hand. Just as Killian closed his hand around the bean he felt a burning pain as Rumplestiltskin slid the sword threw Killians wrist swiftly he couldn't believe his eyes screaming out in pain as the dark one took his hand and giggled jumping around like this was a game. Killian looked over to his brother his eyes wide he was gone with nothing left he tried to attack the dark one once more he got to his feet grabbing something anything resembling a weapon he could throw at Rumplestiltskin his hand clasped around a hook in the sand he lunged forward digging it into the dark ones chest but it had no affect he pulled it out dropping it to the ground.

"No captain come with us" Smee came up behind Killian pulling him away they went aboard the Jolly Roger the crew already abroad they saw Killian stand up to the dark one they where impressed with his courage but there was no saving Liam now and they sailed away.

"Why did you do that I could have done something?"

"You can't kill the dark one sir"

"I will find a way" Killian yelled as his new found crew tried to tend to his hand

"Where do we go now Captain?"

"To Neverland of course"

Killian threw the magic bean into the water the one Rumplestiltskin mistakenly thought he had and the Jolly Roger and its crew sailed right into the swirling green portal to their new home.

Now

"That's it that's how I became the man I am, that's how I lost my brother he wasn't taken by darkness just a man" they sat there for a moment thinking about it all Emma had no idea how cruel a man Mr Gold was still seeing him as the local pawn shop owner a shady businessman and not a dark wizard, Killian was still cold he needed to change.

"Come on love lets head back; I'll just grab a few supplies"

Killian went off to put on some dry clothes and grab a few things before they made their way back to shore Emma held the oar looking out the small cracked window to the sea the sky was clearing up making room for the sun looks like the trip back would be warmer at least. There was a small bookshelf beside Emma wondered what kind of books Killian had been reading she looked closely them all so old dusty, of course duh Emma your dating a three hundred year old teenager who spent most of his life trapped in Neverland he not going to have the latest best seller. The second book on the shelf was small brown with a familiar symbol as soon as Emma laid eyes on it she recognised the crest much like an epiphany Emma realised what was going on it all made sense what Lily told them about the shadow wouldn't leave until it took both of them that they were marked because they were the ones who set this all in motion, they were the ones who let the demon loose on this world.

"Oh no"

"You alright" Killian ask entering the room fully dressed in dry clothes with a duffle bag of supplies

"Yeah fine, let's get out of here" Emma shoved the book into her coat hiding it following Killian out to the deck

"Isn't she amazing" Killian stood on the deck proudly his arm around Emma's shoulders but all Emma could see was that the sail had fallen and there was a big hole on the side of it.

"Killian where standing on a shipwreck"

"Exactly"

"You know I never really thought about it until now but why didn't I ever get a heater" Mary Margret was thoughtful, Emma and Killian where still trying to warm up they all has their jackets on inside but she was too tired to really think it was another long day at town hall but it was over for now.

"Well this apartment was a part of the curse, the queen wouldn't want you living comfortably" David was still a bit iffy on the subject of Regina everyone was so complacent even though she was missing and had here magic back the town decided they didn't want to poke and the bee's nest basically and just leave it be.

"Hey where going to be ok, we'll find out what Regina's planning where she's hiding we've defeated her before"

In the kitchen Emma and Killian where happily making grilled cheese sandwiches like they were normal teenagers not living in fear, that hadn't just had their world turned upside down, talking about their day making eyes at each other David had to look away.

"Before she was coming after us now she'll want revenge again, Emma broke the curse she will come for her"

"Maybe, I'm not so sure she saved her from the wolf in the sheriff's station"

"We don't know for sure that what she was trying to do" David wasn't going to let it drop first thing tomorrow him and Graham had already decided they would be knocking on the door of Regina Mills house.

"We will stay close shouldn't be too hard with everyone back at school tomorrow" Mary Margret smiled happy for things to return to normal.

"What" Emma and Killian had just walked over hearing the end of the conversation.

"You guys better have an early night, bright and early tomorrow back to Storybrooke high"

"I thought we could push it for a few more days at least" Emma slumped, did this mean she still had to do the chemistry test on Thursday but how could they reopen the school so soon.

"Who's going to be the principle?"

"I am, for now"

"Great and I thought after fifteen years I couldn't finally graduate" Killian joked he never really done the whole school thing properly, maybe this time he would take it seriously.

"And from now on your going be actually attending all classes, both of you" Mary Margret was serious David's fears where real she knew that it would be better for everyone if they were where they said they'd be from now on staying out of trouble.

"Emma" Killian almost whispered as they sat down at the table" Is there something you're not telling me you've been unusually quiet since we left the Jolly Roger"

"There is something, what happened to your brother had nothing to do with what where facing now we really can't trust Mr Gold"

"Is that all Swan?"

"Yeah, you where right" Emma rolled her eyes as she said it smirking, Killian nudge her and the subject was dropped for now. However that wasn't the end of the story the next part Killian never knew about but Rumplestiltskin never backs out of a deal he did heal Liam after all.

300 years ago EF

Pleased with himself Rumplestiltskin celebrated as the Jolly Roger sailed away leaving him alone on the beach but he wasn't really alone the shadow was seeking him out sensing his power wanting to consume it.

Liam chuckled quietly as he starred up at the night sky he may be drawing his last breath but he brother was going to be ok they had fooled the dark one.

"Well a deals a deal" Rumplestiltskin laughed as he held Killian hand confident the bean was inside, he flicked his wrist he healing Liam's injury standing up relieved and confused he thought he was dead what was happening.

"Relax dearie, I never go back on my word" Rumplestiltskin pulled open Killians hand only to find a small clear rock inside not a magic bean. Furious he starting chocking Liam who had barley started breathing again.

"That's too bad" Liam coughed smirking he'd already made peace with his death but there are far worse things "Because my brother already on his way to a new home and all you have is a rock"

"What have you done" Rumplestiltskin was in disappear he couldn't believe it he was to confident they tricked him, and he had lost his chance to find bealfire he would make the boy pay.

The dark ones attack brought out the shadow from the cover of the trees it appeared small closing in quick on Rumplestiltskin it could taste the darkness all the lives he'd taken all for the good of finding his son it was all consuming but when the creature got close nothing happened for once the dagger protecting the dark one the creature could not consume the darkness if it had a host.

"This is new" Rumplestiltskin joked he decided to bail out he disappeared back to his castle

Liam was alone on the beach now he tried to run but he was already surrounded he changed direction ran towards the sea unfortunately once the creature had a target there was no escape and Liam certainly had a lot of darkness in him after today it sucked him back into its grasp he fell into another realm.

"The trick is to have more than one type of cheese and really layer it" Emma explained to David as he placed some mozzarella over the slice of tasty cheese before putting the sandwich in the grill.

"You know a lot about grilled cheese"

"Well me and Lily used to make them with whatever we could find in peoples fridges we made a few daring combinations" Emma smiled as she told the story but it faded fast thinking of Lily remembering she was gone and knowing it was her fault Emma couldn't hide her guilt.

"Don't worry we'll find her it's what our family does" David smiled wrapped his arm around Emma he could tell something was off she had been quiet tonight what had happened out in the water today. David was about to ask when he heard footsteps walking up to the door.

There was a solid knock it was odd it didn't sound like the impatient knockings of Leroy or their usual night time visitors, Mary Margret got up to answer it and they continued with what they were doing David took a bite the grilled cheese exploding out of the sandwich onto his shirt.

"It's good, better then Granny's" David smiled at his daughter trying to get her to be happy for a moment forget about the weight she had on her shoulders he should be the one to carry it and he would do his best.

"Who's at the door" Emma asked as Mary Margret looked over confused she stepped closer to them.

"There looking for Lily, but I don't think there from here, Storybrooke I mean"

"That's not possible Emma is the only one to ever come into town" Killian walked over curious as to what was happening.

"Everything's different know" David was concerned how long had they been here, what had they thought of this town what if they saw magic.

Emma walk over people looking for Lily was all she had to know where they her friends family what where they doing she had to tell them what happened but she recognised at least one of the faces when she peered through the doorway it was the child services worker who used to work on her case, taking Emma from home to home the only constant person in her life really she was always there until Emma got locked away.

"Emma Swan I should have known" The women standing in the doorway look a little taken aback not expecting to see her but she smiled she hadn't been working Emma's case for a few over a year now she wondered what had happened to her.

"Lily's not here" Emma simply stated walking off to her room it terrified her every time she saw that face it meant she was leaving but this time was different right.

 **NOTES:** hey yeah bit late but its here hope you like been planning this one for a while and as usual it was longer then planned I cant help myself :))

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** back to school but Emma is concerned with that she found a way to save the town from the night demon but it comes at a price meanwhile David and Graham try to find Regina and some answers about the curse and there visitors.


	13. Take it back

"What is this song?" Emma grimaced from the back seat of the cruiser she hadn't quite woken up yet and the repetitive screeching of the guitar was all she could hear. If Emma had to go back to school could it at least do so in peace.

"It's Grahams tape" David explained "It's stuck. This music is all that plays."

"A tape? I can't believe I never realised how stuck in the past this town is" Emma smiled it was like she had been looking at everything through fog but now it was all clear, so even though she was tired not in the mood for class she had to keep pinching herself because she was getting a ride to school in the back seat while her parents sat in front maybe she needed to stop being moody and just enjoy the moment.

"Come on I know you love this song it's great" David grinned turning up the classic Journey power ballad a little and starting to sing along then Mary Margret came in at the chorus she smiled looking behind at Emma waiting for her to start. Emma shrugged and joined in when David pulled the car over out the front of the school it all looked the same as if nothing had changed everyone walking through those gates again like it was a regular Tuesday.

"See you at lunch" Mary Margret leaned over giving David a kiss on the check and steeping out of the car she took a deep breath. Mary Margret went from being an English teacher to unemployed and now she had to run the place, it was daunting.

"Bye" Emma waved at David and tried to open the door but it was locked. She remembered she was in the back of a police car that can only be opened from the outside. she huffed.

"Ma'am you'll have to stay put, until an officer can open the door for you" David said in his best police officer voice laughing at his dad joke. Emma was not impressed.

"Cruisers not so great for school drop offs" Emma smiled, Mary Margret opened the door for her she quickly got out

"You guys are going to class you promised" Mary Margret reminded Emma before she ran off

"I know" Emma tried not to roll her eyes she hadn't skipped that many times had she?

Waving goodbye Emma walked over to her friends, Killian and Elsa who seemed to be in a serious discussion. All Emma wanted to know was why he took off so early this morning.

"We have a teenage daughter" Mary Margret laughed as Emma ran off turning back to her husband with a smile

"We missed so much" he noted sadly

"We won't be missing anymore" They smiled at each other even though they were so happy to have Emma back that happiness came with pain knowing they hadn't been there for so many important moments of her life and they could never get that time back.

"Killian, were did you run of to this morning you missed pop tart Tuesday" Emma smiled as she walked into Killians arms it only been a few hours since she last saw him but she was so used to spending the morning with him it felt weird not having him there at the breakfast table.

"Me and some of the boys I know down by the pier went out and got a tug to bring the Jolly Roger in we had to go early before the tide came, now I can work on repairs"

"That's good you'll be back home soon" more importantly Emma and Killian could have a place where they could get some alone time again.

"Killian said you had people over last night looking for Lily" Elsa asked to impatient to wait for them to go through all the small talk she wanted to know about the strange new visitors from outside of town limits.

"Yeah we didn't know what to say, we just told them she left town but I think there sticking around"

"Hopefully they haven't noticed anything, you know weird about this town"

"You think the endless town meetings escaped their attention or the seven men carry axes down Main Street of to work did"

"Probably not but maybe they just think this town is peculiar"

At the mention of the strange occurrences that happen in this little seaside town Killian remembered the incident by the pier this morning he forgotten for a moment.

"Someone was taken this morning by the night demon down at the pier, I didn't see it happen but you could feel its presence after it was gone"

"It's taking more"

"How are we going to fight this thing" Emma was determined she was going to stop this demon it was her responsibility.

"We will find a way" Killian encouraged, right when the bell rang

"After class" Elsa smiled she was glad they were going back, although explaining this whole thing to Anna was hard but she was confident her little sister be ok making through the minefields of high school there were a lot of familiar faces around here.

Killian pulled out his timetable he never really paid much attention to it before but he knew it was time to move forward and graduate, it was confusing bunch of numbers and letters in a grid format he frowned trying to decipher it.

"Killian your holding it upside down" Elsa smiled she took it from him flipped it around the right way to read "You have history first period that's over in the far corridor, I swear your as bad as Anna"

"I guess I'll see you at lunch" Killian kissed Emma on the check as he made his way to class for probably the seventh time in his fifteen years at Storybrooke high.

Walking towards her locker her best friend by her side it should've felt good to be back to normal but Emma could feel it in the pit of her stomach nagging at her someone else had been taken it wouldn't be long until word spread and everyone was in a panic what if next time it was Elsa there was no time for class Emma had to know if she could stop this now.

"Hey I'm just going to go to the bathroom I'll meet you in class"

"Ok" Elsa watched Emma walk off what was going on with her had she been to focused on her sisters return and Mulan she had left out Emma she would make sure nobody was forgotten.

Come on you've done this a thousand times there the same kids you've been teaching, for well fifteen years Mary Margret told herself over and over as she walked down the hall to her classroom taking a deep breath she burst through t he door as usual the students scrambled to their seats and hid their phones Mary Margret smiled it was just another Tuesday.

"Good morning, I know we've all been through a big change but I hope we can get back to routine it's time you guys finally move beyond the ninth grade" the class laughed but Mary Margret wasn't happy she looked around the room only to see Emma's seat was empty after she promised not to be running off anymore. Mary Margret gaze went to Elsa for answers she raised her eyebrows giving her a stern where is she look but Elsa just shrugged she was just at the lockers Emma should be here by now Elsa realised deciding to text Emma for answers.

"Ok will start where we left off oral presentations everyone" it was a lot simpler than she thought to get back into the swing of things being a teacher had become a big part of who she was it felt so good to be back to herself.

The third corridor girls' bathroom was empty by the time Emma arrived, this was good she wanted to be alone with her secrets. Everyone was already in class and tats where she should be but Emma couldn't fake it anymore it was eating at her she had to know more about this book and what Lily and her had done it was closer to a diary thin and old the pages barely staying in the leather bound cover.

"There has to be a way to take back what we did" Emma said to herself

It had more information then she thought all sorts of markings different people had written all over the musty faded pages but most of the information made no sense or was useless until she got about halfway through and she saw that symbol again. Emma's heart was racing hoping for a simple fix a way to put the genie back in the bottle and she found it alright but it came at a price right under the symbol someone had scribbled a way to reverse it _to_ _return the creature from where it came, thoughs who summoned it must make the sacrifice M_. That was it then the only way to send it back was to be taken herself then it would be gone how could this be the only answer, Emma leaned against the wall she found a solution but it wasn't what she wanted she just found her family, a home for the first time in her life started to feel loved was that it she got the closest thing to a happy ending and then she had to give it all up. Emma's phone was buzzing over and over she couldn't keep ignoring it, Elsa had sent her five messages in the since she'd been in here. Looking down at her phone her eyes went wide realising her mistake she thought she had biology first period and her absence might not be noticed but she had English and her absence was definitely noticed.

"Oh crap" Emma muttered to herself as she rushed out of the bathroom to class.

Mary Margret realised that twenty or so minutes had gone by and still no Emma she couldn't be in the bathroom that long something must be wrong she wanted to check her phone.

"I'll be right back" Mary Margret excused herself for class for a moment

Mary Margret rushed outside why was she worried Emma was running late all the time somehow it never made her anxious like this but there where so many more variables now what if she got caught up with that childcare worker again, what if that night creature was back already, what if Regina was after revenge she texted David to ask if he'd heard from her.

Just as Mary Margret sent the message she looked up to see Emma coming towards her she was fine but she looked guilty unlucky for her Mary Margret's relief that Emma was ok was replaced by annoyance that she continued not to listen to her.

"Hey, I forgot.." she trailed off

"What that English was your first class, Emma can you please just do as I ask, for once"

"I'm sorry" Was all Emma could say and she actually was sorry feeling guilty amount what she had been doing that she was thinking of leaving if Mary Margret knew why Emma was late this would be a much longer discussion.

"Are you ok, what where doing"

"I fine, just in the bathroom like I told Elsa" Emma lied she'd gotten used to it she almost sounded believable

"Then let's go in" Mary Margret put her hand on Emma's back rubbing it as the made there way in she knew everything wasn't fine but she hoped Emma would tell her when she was ready so Mary Margret took a deep breath once more before heading back into the classroom.

It's going to work this time you've done this before even if that was long ago in a different land where you were a different person this should work, Regina told herself shaking her hands trying to get up the courage to try the spell one last time. Magic wasn't quite the same here, it was only fitting magic isn't supposed to be in this land at all. Unfortunately just as she drummed up the courage to go through with it there was three loud knocks at the door startled Regina she peered through the curtains to see Sheriff Graham and his new deputy the prince she grumbled.

"Regina, we know you're in their"

Rolling her eyes Regina made her way to the front door and opened it getting into character just as she pulled it open she didn't want anyone to know she was vulnerable they needed a show.

"You actually answered"

"Well I didn't want you to break down my door again, if you're here to cart me off back to that cell you're dreaming"

"No, just checking up"

"Does the Sheriff make house calls to check up on everyone in town or am I special"

"What are you doing in there" Graham asked ignoring her flirting

"None of your business"

They could tell by the look on her face and the smell coming from the kitchen there was something going on so they made their way inside ignoring Regina's protests. She couldn't believe it nobody was afraid of her and right now that's all she had to keep her safe and think of her next move, annoyed she knew it was time to prove she shouldn't be messed with. Regina charged in front of them throwing the last ingredient in the fire and finishing the spell and to her delight it worked there was a great big gust of wind and golden light went flying out around them.

"What did you do?"

"Relax, that was just a protection spell we don't want anyone else making their way into town I'm sure by now you know about our visitors"

"Yeah, why do you care if people come into town?"

"I have my reasons" Regina gulped "It's bad for all of us"

"What does this spell do what going to happen to the town now the curse is.."

"Broken, Storybrooke became part of this world you could say but it doesn't belong here and neither do we, now no one will be able to enter from the outside it will be as if the town doesn't exist"

"That's good" David answered confused why was Regina doing this out of the kindness of her heart what was she hiding. "Why can't we return home?"

"It's gone, there's nothing to go back too"

David face dropped it was gone it was true this was their home now no going back part of him thought if they could go back they wouldn't have to worry about the night demon but they would stand and fight.

"If you're done with your questions, you can leave"

"We will but there has to be no more magic where going to protect this town"

"No magic does that include your daughter I heard she put on quite the light display"

At the mention of Emma charming got fired up again he knew there wasn't much he could do but threaten but he would getting closer his hand reaching for his sword.

"And you stay away from her" David barked

Regina didn't answer she simply showed them the door they both left a little relieved unsure what was to come for now it seemed there where bigger fires to put out though, like the darkness swallowing up residents of Storybrooke.

It was so good to be back into routine Emma would never tell but she was glad they reopened the school making her way to lunch she was feeling slightly better but then that only made her feel worse why should she be ok while others suffered for her mistakes. Emma got to her locker slammed her books inside realising she'd forgotten to bring her lunch she could picture it sitting on the bench at home her stomach grumbled it was best not to dwell on it. When she closed her locker Mary Margret was standing there looking flustered.

"Emma hey how's class going"

"Alright some classes are a little small today and our math teacher had no idea what he was doing"

"Really, everyone said they were ok to begin class" Mary Margret was stressing another thing to add to the pile of work to do.

"I think he was just overwhelmed right now"

"I know what that feels like I've got a lot to do can you tell your father I won't make it for lunch"

"Yeah sure, you need help"

"No I'll be fine sweetie, just go get some lunch" Mary Margret noticed the lack of food in Emma's locker, Emma nodded waving good bye making her way out to the yard.

Elsa was over with her sister catching up she couldn't see Killian yet but David was out the front leaning on his cruiser smiling with a bag from Granny's, Emma was starving so she walk over to him straight away.

"Just me for lunch Mary Margret's got a lot on her plate"

"I thought so, she stopped texting me she must be busy I did here about you missing from class though"

"Of course you did, if I'm going to get a lecture can I at least get some onion rings?" Emma grinned

David handed her the bag Emma smiled they both leaned against the cruiser.

"Not a lecture just telling you we worry, another person went missing this morning"

"I heard"

"Then you know how serious this is we need to stay together and let everyone know where we are I just hope the whole town doesn't panic we just got everyone to relax"

"Everyone's lives have been turned upside down"

Emma didn't say anything her mind running through how this was all her fault it was like a domino effect breaking the curse magic coming back everything wasn't the same it was worse and it was her fault. They just ate for a while Emma was thinking, conflicting thoughts in her head she needed advice.

"Found Regina today, she was just at home doesn't seem to bother her half the town wants gone"

Emma tensed thinking about her she was still so angry by it all but also confused expecting retaliation by now but nothing the suspense was worse she was glad someone was looking into it.

"What Happened?"

"it was fine at first we thought she was up to something but it turns out she was protecting the town or herself I don't know what to believe, I don't think it's all over but something's changed she not the Evil Queen I remember"

"At least that's one thing we don't have to worry about for now"

"You shouldn't have to worry about any of this"

David looked down at Emma he should be able to protect her, this shouldn't be the worries of a fifteen year old.

"David, have you ever made a mistake but there was a possible way to take it back would do it even if it had, consequences"

"Emma, are you talking about you because this isn't your fault you broke the curse brought everyone together everything after that isn't your fault"

"Right, it's not my fault" Emma looked away she couldn't tell him the truth he'd only try to stop her anyway she had to do something he didn't say it but Emma was sure the charming prince she read about in Elsa book would do the right thing.

"David, you there going to need back up, sleepy fell asleep at the wheel ploughed into storefront"

David jumped into the cruiser got on the radio and respond to Graham so much for a lunch break.

"Graham, you ok"

"Yeah just need someone to direct traffic while I sort this out"

You could hear Leroy yelling through the radio how many times he told sleepy not to drive Graham was gone and it was silent so David went into dashing rescue mode.

"Your average Tuesday as the sheriff in Storybrooke" Emma laughed wondering what it would be like to be in that position.

"I got to take care of this, pick you up after school we can talk then"

"Yeah, good luck"

The cruiser took off and Emma made her way back inside her mind still focused on what she had to do this town had enough problems if she could take care of one it was her responsibility not a word Emma was familiar with but change was something she was getting used to.

"Emma hey, where have you been?" Elsa asked when Emma made her way over

"Just having lunch, how's Anna doing"

"Oh she's fine, like most of us not quite grasping the need for algebra but she's adjusting"

"That's good"

There was silence between the two friends for a few minutes both thinking hard about what they should do until Elsa finally got up the courage to ask what was really going on with Emma.

"Emma are you ok, and don't lie to me"

"No, this is all my fault the night demon I did this"

"What no you didn't, what do you mean"

"About four years ago when I first met Lily we were in this foster home together and our foster mother was well she wasn't really nice and Lily found this book of spells we didn't believe we just thought it would be fun there was a sort of curse it took people away people who were bad I guess, so we cast it tried to get rid of her nothing ever happened of course I just forgot about it until I found this yesterday" Emma pulled the book out from her jacket

"Wait the curse, was it the night demon"

Emma nodded looking down she was about to cry she had to be strong it just felt so good to tell someone it had been tearing her up inside since she found the book on Killians shelf yesterday. Emma handed it to Elsa so that she could see for herself.

"This diary it has the same symbol on it as Lily's book, it the same creature we did this, that's why it came for us, this is on me"

"It's not your fault how where you to know, you didn't even think magic was real"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm the only one who can stop this now"

Emma pointed to the page she was reading earlier, eager to understand what Emma was on about she stuck her head down reading for a while. Elsa eyes went wide realising what Emma was thinking of doing as soon as she read passage about how to return the creature by sacrificing yourself.

"What Emma you can't"

It was too late Emma had taken off there where people all over the yard Elsa couldn't see her how did she run off so fast she had to stop her, save her from herself. It felt like the world was spinning but Elsa was the one going in circles, racing around trying to find her or anyone that could help she could feel her hands freezing over her she was losing control she had to focus.

"Elsa what are doing" Mulan asked seeing her girlfriend looking lost

That all she needed at the sound of her voice Elsa looked up seeing Killian and Mulan coming over they where over by the basket ball courts shotting hops they started doing it every since Peters funeral.

"What's wrong" Killian asked seeing the distressed look on her face.

"No time to explain we have to find Emma before it takes her"

"The night demon, wasn't Emma having lunch with David" Killian was panicked looking for Emma it didn't seem there was any danger at all.

"He's gone, we just have to find her, split up"

They all nodded and parted ways Elsa heart was pounding she tried to flick through the diary find more information something Emma missed maybe there was another way. Where would you go to find this creature Emma must have thought of that already, some place dark with no one around there was only one location that fit that description the boiler room under the school.

Emma's heartbeat was racing she wasn't ready for this ready to go it didn't feel right but maybe that was just selfish thinking, stay here happily while others suffer. Emma moved further down the stairs one slow step at a time it was definitely dark down here it reminded her of the basement where they were first attacked by the creature if she wanted to send out a come and get signal this was the place.

"Emma stop" Elsa yelled running down the steps to her

"What are you doing here, you got to go" terrified Emma didn't want anyone else getting hurt

"I won't let you do this"

"No it will take you too"

"Then it takes both of us because I'm not leaving you Emma"

"You don't understand this is the only way to keep everyone safe"

"No you didn't read the whole book, It's written right here the creature can be defeated by the light, there is another way you don't have to do this please Emma"

"I did this you don't understand people are getting hurt"

"I do I've hurt people, nobody expects you to be perfect Emma"

"I'm supposed to be a saviour"

"Says who? Huh? Rumple? Some stupid curse that Regina cast before you were even born? No, Emma. You don't have to be anything. Just my best friend, like you promised."

Elsa reached out her hand for Emma to take and come back up the stairs back to her friends and family reluctantly Emma placed her hand in Elsa's.

"Ok" Emma smiled through tears she knew she was right now reality set in Emma realised what she was about to do and the danger they were still in.

There was a crack way to similar to the noises Emma heard when the night demon attacked the first time Emma squeezed Elsa had they both tensed. Then the noise got louder something was coming for them, Elsa just reacted flinging her arms up in front of her and Emma she always had an instinct to protect people ice shot out everywhere coating the stairs and half the room.

"It's me, it's me"

"Killian"

"Emma, I thought you'd be here"

Killian ran towards her wrapping his arms around Emma, not being able to stop himself despite Elsa standing not a metre from them he passionately kissed her for a long moment she smiled glad to have so many people happy she was safe.

"Killian oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Elsa apologised noticing the ice crystals all over his jackets his leg stiff because of the chunks wrapping around his calves.

"It's ok I'm glad you where here some ones got to keep our girl safe"

"I'm sorry you guys that was stupid"

"It was brave, but don't ever do anything like that again" Killian smiled at her exhaling breathing easy was hard in this town.

"Ok, can we get out of her and if it's not too much to ask do me a favour and not mention this to David and Mary Margret"

"That's if nobody notices the boiler room that is usually steaming, is iced over"

"Where in trouble" Emma huffed as the three of them quickly slipped out the door upstairs and made their way to class.

Another knock on the door the second time today Regina frowned as she made her way through he marble floors to answer it she thought they would at least leave her alone now but apparently not she was surprised though when she opened the door a familiar face on she hadn't seen in twelve years.

"Was wondering if you'd show up"

"Mrs Mills you've aged well'

"Wish I could say the same, why are you standing on my doorstep"

"I was just seeing if we understand each other"

"About what"

"You keep my secret, I keep yours"

"I don't have secrets"

"Really you're not lonely, looking for the loving bond of mother and child"

"That was a long time ago; your secrets are far more dangerous"

"Maybe but you don't know the whole story I'll let you catch up"

She stuffed a file into Regina's hands and walked off feeling accomplished another lose end tied up she was sure Regina would silence her conscious to protect herself, now all she had to do was wait for Lily to return and to figure out what was going on with Emma Swan and her new family.

Well it wasn't your average Tuesday exactly but this might become the new normal hanging out with her parents getting herself into trouble trying to be hero having her friends save her arse didn't seem to be too bad of a life.

"Emma I'm heading down to the pier to start working on repairs you coming?"

"David's picking me up where hanging out"

"Ok, see you at dinner" Killian waved goodbye he got into his car, Emma told him to wind down the window for a second.

"What is it love"

Emma leaned in threw the opening just low enough the meet his lips giving him a little more than a kiss goodbye then she stood back up grinning.

"Forgot something" Emma smiled at him and he drove off leaving Emma with Elsa and Mulan.

"So what happened at lunch, Elsa won't tell me the truth" Mulan asked eyebrows raised

"Just your usual shenanigans I suppose"

"That's all I get"

"See you guys tomorrow" Emma walked off towards the cruiser where David was waiting

"Hey, how was your day"

"Well I went to class" Emma smiled "it was boring not a very eventful day"

"You know what's not boring"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me"

"It turns out the store sleepy drove into was a donut shop and instead of throwing them all out there giving them away"

"That does sound interesting"

The drove into town listening to the tape still repeating the same songs over and over David had heard them so often he knew every note Emma giggled at him as he hummed along. The drove through the main street well tried to it was packed people where helping repair the store and clear the street of debris's, passing out delicious frosted free pastries it was like a street fair.

"Got you guys some donuts" Mary Margret came over to them up with a box they were surprised to see her thinking she'd still be at work.

"What are you doing here" David smiled hugging his wife glad he didn't have to wait until late tonight to hold her.

"I delegated, don't want to miss a moment of this" Mary Margret looked at her family smiling so happy to have the most important people in her life safe and happy she wanted to be there for all the time they had with each other because there was no way to take back the time that they lost.

"Awesome and you got bear claws" Emma grabbed a donut and the three of them leaned against the cruiser discussing their day watching the dwarfs try and carry the new glass window across the street with dopey leading the pack it was like a train wreck waiting to happen.

"How did it go finding Regina" Snow asked

"You knew we were going over there"

"Please I can tell when you're not going to let something drop"

"It went pretty good actually I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful but for the moment we can breathe easy when it comes to Regina at least"

"At least you had Graham with you I swear if something had happened" Mary Margret was tense

"Nothing happened, but it's about to" David noticed the dwarfs needed help he jumped up getting over to them just in time to lift up the new beam that would hold up the storefront it was close to knocking off people's heads the way it was being carried across the street.

"You ok" Emma asked about to follow

"Fine just stay back this isn't exactly an elite team of repairman"

"Speak for yourself" Leroy grumbled

Emma and Mary Margret tried not to look as they all worked together to put the beam in place it seemed at any moment it would all come crashing down. For a second there it seemed like it wasn't going to work but more people came over to help and they pulled it off together the crowd applauded the accomplishment.

"Anything interesting happen this afternoon" Mary Margret inquired

"No nothing really unless you believe calculus to be fascinating"

"So you wouldn't to have any idea as to why the boiler room was covered in ice" Mary Margret asked

"Nope, that's really weird" Emma looked down at her donut trying not to give herself away but Mary Margret wasn't buying it.

 **Notes:** Really wanted to lay on the frozen swan and charming family this chapter and yeah there's always going to be lots of mama snow (Shrugs cause we dont get enough in screen)

 **Next Chapter:** Something is contagious is infecting people in the halls Storybrooke high making them angry and violent Emma decides the can handle it themselves until they cant.


	14. Truth

Emma couldn't help let a smile escape her lips looking up from her text book at Killian distracting her not a difficult task but he was exceptionally good at it, he squinted and huffed trying to get through his biology homework. Study hall was a good time to catch up on coursework somehow even though they'd only been back for a week Emma was falling behind and she certainly couldn't focus right now. Every time she looked up at him any simple mundane thing Killian did captivated her, well more than her homework did, right now he was frowning down at the worksheet with a pen in his mouth.

"You want some help"

"Fifteen years of high school still haven't figured out basics of biology"

"You'll get it, trust me"

"It's cute that you believe that, but if I haven't got it now I never will"

"Well from what I heard you weren't in class enough"

"I was more focused on the all consuming revenge" Killian said like it was a joke

"Killian, are you ok it's not good to just stuff down all your emotions and pretend they don't exist"

"Really Swan, maybe you should take your own advice"

"What's that supposed to mean"

The bell rung signalling the end of class everyone rushed to their feet Killian followed suit picking up his books and heading for the door.

"Saved by the bell" he smirked

"You're lucky" Emma rolled her eyes but if she was being honest she knew exactly what he was referring too.

Emma waited patiently by her locker for Elsa who had told her to meet her here. She was taking her sweet time the hall had almost cleared out everyone was outside enjoying the sun it hadn't been around much lately it was finally warming up the promise of summer not far down the road making Emma feel hopeful like everything would get better because the sky was clear and the sun shined brighter. Emma just wanted to enjoy the day but when Mulan appeared in front of her all of a sudden looking worried she reminded herself that believing the seasons can effect whether or not you're going to have a good day or bad was just a superstition.

"Come with me"

"What is it?"

"I just bumped into someone from Elsa's class I think she's in trouble"

"Lead the way"

"What's going on?"Killian asked as they walked past he started to follow

"Not really sure"

"I guess we'll find out" Ruby rolled her eyes she new things had been to quiet around here.

The hallway was empty the usual noise created by a corridor full of teenagers was completely clear it was sort of eerie or maybe it just felt that way because they all knew something was wrong the four of them walk through Mulan and Emma leading the way to Elsa. The door to room 5B was still open and looked dishevelled chairs knocked over this must be place Emma hesitantly walked inside quickly scanning the room for her friend. Elsa was sitting in the corner staring blankly ahead she hadn't even noticed her friends come in until Emma spoke.

"Elsa what" Emma was about to ask then she saw him Mr Hopper lying unconscious right in front of Elsa, behind his desk.

"I sorry I didn't mean too" Elsa cried backing away from them "He just went crazy yelling at me throwing things I thought, I thought he was going to hurt me I just reacted"

"It's ok you didn't do anything wrong"

"How do you know you didn't see it?"

"I know you"

"He's fine just knocked out" Killian said going over to check on him

"Elsa its ok you won't hurt us" Emma stepped closer holding out her hand to comfort her friend. Elsa breathed in standing out up trying to calm herself she came a bit closer.

"That's strange Mr Hopper usually so calm" Killian mused

"It was weird he just changed like someone flipped a switch"

"Well let's take him out of here because I can't stand that smell" Ruby grimaced

"What Smell?"

"You seriously can't smell that" Ruby walked over to Archie's desk holding her noise it was certainly potent that's for sure it was coming from the mug on his desk filled with a very strange looking purple tea. "Damm wolf senses" Ruby mumbled

"That doesn't look like any tea I ever seen" Mulan frowning at the strange gewy mess.

"What is this" Ruby held the cup up away from her nose to show everyone

"It might be what made Mr Hopper lose it"

"I think I know where can get some answers" Emma grabbed the cup making her way to the exit.

Ruby stayed behind with the still unconscious teacher waiting for the nurse not wanting to be around that smell any longer while the others followed Emma. They had no idea where they were going until they reached the library it was empty of course no one spends the free time couped up in here on a sunny day like this except for Mrs French.

"You think will find out who poisoned the cricket in here"

"No but we might find out what the poison is, have you noticed the books in here I wouldn't be surprised if we find one on potions"

"You might be on to something Swan"

"Emma don't you think we should you know call your father, or the sheriff" Elsa asked

"What, no we can handle this"

"Yeah what's a little poisoning your average day in Storybrooke High?" Mulan questioned frowning at Emma nonchalant attitude to this mess. They made their way through the doors of the library they hadn't visited in a while it felt good to walk through past the desks and bean bags once again they usually spent so much time here surprisingly Emma found herself having missed it.

"Oh guys I've been meaning to talk to you" Belle came running over smiling

"It's been a while"

"Since everything happened it's been, well you know you never guess what I found in here though"

Belle prompted them to follow her she rushed off ahead to the back of the library through some of the more obscure rows of books down the end where no one every went it was all old texts books no one needed anymore but there was something new something out of place.

"Actually we came to ask for your help we were wondering if you have any books on potions?"

Emma stopped gawking so did the rest of the group they walk through a doorway that had never been there before into a whole new section of the library with rows and rows of books, exactly like Elsa's Storybook.

"What the" Elsa mouthed

The room was huge the roof looking higher than the rest of the building but that couldn't be possible you'd see it from outside and somehow seemed endless and there wasn't just storybooks but other books as well big, old and random ornaments even weapons the whole room was out of place with the rest of the library with its custom oak bookshelves and wooden desks it hadn't ever been cleaned but there was not a speck of dust like they had found some untouched haven of knowledge.

"What is this place" Killian asked cautious

"I'm not sure I haven't had time to really look around I only noticed it a few days ago I think it opened when you broke the curse" Belle looked at Emma.

"It's like a secret library" Mulan looked ahead curious about some of the ornaments.

Everyone wondered around looking at the items for a moment but Elsa wanted to get down to business her hands still shaking after what happened with Archie, Emma held her hand trying to steady Elsa.

"Any books in here that can help us with this" Emma held up the cup to show Belle who grimaced at the sight of the sickly potion.

"I don't know as I said haven't had chance look around been busy I wanted to talk to you about Rumple as well actually"

"Who now" Emma was unfamiliar with the nickname

"Mr Gold, we sort of have a history I've been spending time with him over the last few weeks I think he really wants to help with the night demon I thought something in here might give us some answers too"

"A history with the dark one usually isn't anything good" Killian tensed wondering what the crocodile had done to her.

"It's complicated"

"I think I know this story, tale as old as time" Emma was surprised realising what was going on

"Sort of the movie versions very different"

"Seems all the stories we know are far from the truth" Mulan was fixated but something she noticed in the corner an old sword with her family's crest on it she hadn't seen it in so many years she could still pictured hanging on her father's wall back home or what was her home it felt like a lifetime ago.

"What about Mr Gold"

"I know you don't trust his word and to be honest I feel he is keeping something from me but when it comes to stopping the noctis we all need to work together with his knowledge we can do it"

The group was silent for a moment they had been trying to find any information on the creature truth was no one knew anything the search was getting nowhere and they needed help if they were going to save anyone.

"I just want to know if any of these can help us now" Elsa sat down feeling guilty wanting to focus on what she knew was more important right now.

"Elsa this wasn't your fault someone did this and where going to figure it out"

"Maybe that's why this place is here to help us with this kind of problem" Belle tried to be positive

A book slid out of the shelf onto the floor with a loud thud everyone turned to look Emma picked up the book and it forced itself open to a specific page about a village a story of how it came to be destroyed.

"That was weird" Emma said closing not seeing the connection to the current predicament but the book wouldn't stay closed opening again to the same page.

"Seems like that story needs to be read love"

"Let me see" Elsa asked, Emma brought the book over to the desk and they started to read

"Hey Mrs French do you know anything about this sword" Mulan asked

"No I think some of these things belonged to people this library how they made their way back to them, have you seen it before"

"It was my father's"

"Then you should return it to him" Belle smiled picking up the sword heavier then she assumed losing her balance handing it to Mulan when she held it was with confidence the feeling just like she remembered.

"Thank you" Mulan said holding that sword felt so surreal she had forgotten what it was like smiling she tied it around her waist every day she was feeling more and more like her old self.

"Are you going to wear that around school" Killian asked smirking

"I doubt anyone would find it weird, this morning I saw a guy wearing his cloak to class"

"Seriously" Killian raised his eyebrows

"I can't believe your mocking me, Captain Hook" Mulan retorted sarcastically

"Guys stop bickering and come over here I think we found something" Emma prompted she and Elsa had finished reading the passage in the book.

"We weren't bickering "Mulan protested

"At first I thought it was unrelated but the story is about a village they had serious problems with crime and they wanted to put a stop to it they drank this special tea, made everyone express their truth, as the book so elegantly words it they thought it would help resolve conflict look at the picture seem familiar"

They all huddled around the book next to a small paragraph was a beautiful illustration of a family drinking tea around a table they seemed so happy the tea was an all too familiar colour of purple just like what they found in Archie's cup.

"So it's like a potion to get people to express their feeling" Mulan questioned

"It was created from this group of witch doctors who believed you find peace through anger" Emma added

"How'd that work out for them?" Killian asked not expecting it to end well

Elsa flipped the page over to see the end of the story it wasn't a pretty sight an entire village up in flames bodies everywhere, even children lying on the ground. Everyone was quiet for a moment letting it sink in it still didn't make sense why would someone want to do this to Archie. The tea brought the people of the village into an uncontrollable rage unable to see clearly enough to stop them from hurting others or themselves even going as far as to not even feel pain they were in before their injuries took their lives.

"This Storybooks very different from mine" Elsa cringed looking away

"They tore each other apart what will happen to Mr Hopper"

"Does it say anything about a cure?"

"Yes thankfully the family pictured earlier, the mother wanted to save her children she hadn't drunk the tea sensing its bad side effects so she created an herbal remedy and saved her family but they weren't lucky enough to save everyone"

"Great let's make Mr Hopper some tea, problem solved" Emma smiled

"Uh we don't even know who poisoned him I doubt he made the drink for himself" Mulan was feeling cautious why did they always have to be the ones getting into trouble she mused.

"We can find out" Emma added determined to find a simple fix to their current predicament.

"Wouldn't it be better if we told someone, got some help?" Killian tried to reason with her

"We can handle this, right" Emma asked looking at Belle who wasn't paying much attention looking at the ingredients for the herbal tea remedy.

"Yeah we can" Elsa agreed not seeing any danger in tackling this themselves.

"I know where I can get these ingredients won't take long" Belle finally looked up she just hoped Rumple would want to help.

"And I have no classes right now I'll stay here and help" Elsa added, it seemed all bases where covered as if on cue the bell rung they needed to head back to their afternoon classes.

"Come on Swan you don't want to be late for gym"

"Don't remind me" Emma rolled her eyes the only thing good about gym was it was one of the few classes she had with Killian

"You sure you won't need our help" Emma asked before leaving.

"We'll be fine just get to class you don't want to be getting in trouble again"

"Ok meet here after then"

Elsa nodded but she was preoccupied reading over the story once more still caught up on how this all happened worrying about what she did Elsa just wanted to keep it together her usual anxiety was becoming overwhelming right now she couldn't handle all this responsibility much longer.

Emma was expecting to see everyone making their way to their lockers however there seemed to still be a large crowd outside being very vocal, she could her voice yelling over the noise warning everyone to head back to class.

"To your lockers, break it up" Mary Margret yelled out as the crowd dispersed

"Looks like we missed a good old fashioned school yard punch on" Killian said observing the crowd.

"Well it's nice to know some things that happen in this school are normal"

"Quick let's get to gym"

"Never though I hear you say that"

Emma rolled her eyes even if she had to wear those ugly grey shorts and a tank top that was terribly inefficient and hiding anybody's sweet stains at least she had Killian with her through all team picking, ball throwing and running this afternoon would include however there was a certain feeling in the air with everyone making their way through the halls it was quieter than usual like the calm before a storm.

"Emma" Mary Margret called out coming towards them

"Mary Margret your still her I thought you had the afternoon off"

"I was on my way out when the fight started"

"Well everything's calmed down now"

"I don't know something doesn't feel right a few students out there where a bit on edge today"

Killian felt like saying something but he could tell Emma didn't want to besides no one else had drunk the tea so they couldn't be infected it must just be a coincidence. If the whole school hulked out it would be a whole other issue.

"You need this you've been coming home exhausted every day just go have you romantic picnic with David" Emma mocked there overwhelming corny romance smiling

"OK, I'll see you for dinner" Mary Margret waved goodbye

"You don't think you should have told her what's going on"

"Like I said, I can take care of this"

"I know, but Emma it doesn't hurt to ask for help"

"So now where asking for help I didn't hear you speaking up just now when Mrs French mentioned that we should reconsider Mr Golds help"

"That's different"

"The point is everything's fine" Emma and Killian walked into the gym filled with their classmates their conversation pushed away once again for another time when they were alone.

An afternoon off it felt wrong like she should go back in make sure everything was done surely she forgot something she must have Mary Margret went through it all in her head like a checklist, all she could picture was ticks and she had her phone if they needed to contact her she realised smiling. Mary Margret made her way to the front gate feeling a sense of calm it was quickly stolen away when she overheard an argument. The first women's voice Mary Margret recognised immediately as Regina's the other took her a moment but it clicked when she mentioned Emma's name.

"You think I'm a foul that I'll believe this just because you handed me a file that's not proof" Regina snarled

"It isn't but you know it's true you just won't admit it, because it changes everything"

"You don't know me that well, stay away or you'll regret it"

"No problem" Emily smirked

Regina stormed off back to her car Mary Margret thought it would be clear to make her way out pretending she hadn't heard anything but she stepped right in the path of the social worker looking at her she couldn't keeping it in that's what Mary Margret would do keep her head down stay out of it but she was Snow White and Snow White had something to say.

"Mrs Blanchard"

"Afternoon, Emily was it"

"Yeah good thing I ran into you I need to talk"

"I have some questions for you myself, why are you still in town we told you Lily's not here"

"Maybe not, but Lily's isn't the only case I'm looking into"

"Something to do with Regina"

"I've been reassigned to Emma's case being in town and all I just needed to be clear on some things"

"Like what"

"You're the principle now that's a bigger workload and I understand only recently employed I'm not judging but the situation seems unstable"

"It was only for a short while I'm handling it fine"

"Also this man in your life is he living with you because you never mentioned that every resident of the house has to be registered"

"The situation has changed David is Emma's biological father we had DNA test done"

"Not according to my records and that's all that matters, look I'm just here to make sure Emma is being properly looked after"

They way she worded it looking down at Mary Margret that smug expression on her face it was enough for her to want to slap her, what was the women's problem barging in here judging them she seemed to be looking for a reason to see that Emma didn't have a home here.

"I'm her mother I know how to take care of Emma" Mary Margret doubted herself and Emily could hear it in her voice so she struck

"Don't you mean foster mother"

Mary Margret didn't know how to respond the truth was too complicated she just wished these people would leave town before they discovered the truth for themselves that would be a whole other problem. Trying to remind herself that and keep calm was a struggle for Mary Margret right now this woman was cold how she ever got into this business is a astounding but she'd better relax make a plan find some way to get this women to leave town.

"I can assure you Emma's just fine" Mary Margret walked off she'd had enough of this conversation and she certainly would be having a talk with Regina about whatever it is they were discussing.

"This is not fine" Emma backed away eyes wide

The gym had become a circus Emma had seen some school fights before but not at this level, not with friends hurting each other like this she could barely hear voice over the noise but that wasn't the worst of it chairs where been thrown fists where flying it wouldn't be long until someone was seriously hurt just like the people in the storybook.

"Whatever is infecting everyone it's spreading" Killian backed up to the exit

"You think"

"Why aren't we affected?"

"Were awesome" Emma laughed but this was time to be serious "it has to have something to do with how close they were to the first victim Mr Hopper it all spread from there?"

"Where all these people in classes in the first corridor this morning"

"Well half these guys were in the same class with Elsa, maybe it was only being in that corridor people where affected"

"It won't be long until where all infected though"

"We need that antidote now" Killian thought they had the right idea leaving he backed away further Emma behind him

"I've got an idea" without thinking it through Emma rushed over to the exit right where the fire extinguisher was and the fire alarm that would trigger the sprinklers it was the only thing she could think off.

"Swan wait"

It was too late she pulled the leaver down and a gush of water came pouring out of the sprinklers on the roof of the gym soaking everyone. For a moment it seemed like the plan didn't work everyone just carried on but eventually they at least made their way outside but the angry mob wouldn't be subdued for long and now they had a fire alarm ringing and they were both soaking wet.

"I can't believe that worked"

"Of course it did" Killian smiled he stepped over to her and she leaned back against the wall

"Let's get out of here" killian wanted to get out of the way before they drowned.

"You look good in the rain" Emma smirked looking at his grey sweats turning darking clinging to his chest she could make out the outline of his collar bone.

"I do" Killian smiled leaning in closer giving Emma a small peck on the lips just lingering there for a moment but there was no time for this and they broke apart quickly leaving the gym.

Killian and Emma made their way outside to find crowds of students leaving there classrooms to assemble outside standard procedure when someone pulls the fire alarm they spotted Mulan leaving study hall with a large group.

"Mulan, over here"

"Hey you guys ok, is there a fire or something?"

"No Emma pulled the fire alarm, everyone just lost in gym"

"Not surprising PE is the most hostile environment, did you find a way out of this mess I don't think we can hose down the whole school"

The halls quickly became empty the alarm stopped ringing thinking they would find peace in the silence instead there was yelling around the corner to distinct voices, two sisters.

"Elsa" Mulan called out running around to find her and Anna anger in their eyes they were about to tear into each other

"I sick of your lies, why you couldn't tell me the truth that we can't go home"

"I was trying to protect that's all I do that's all I've ever done, sacrifice for you"

"Protect me, you push me away I spent my whole life alone because of you"

"That's because you won't leave, can't you see I want to be free from you from all of it, I don't want to go back to Arendale I don't want to be a queen"

"Stop pretending like I'm the one who's holding you back, the only thing stopping you from letting go is yourself"

"Stop it you guys this isn't you" Mulan ran over standing in-between them.

Elsa and Anna hardly even noticed their friends until now but it didn't deter them one bit they were about to start throwing punches. Emma had to stop them stop everyone from hurting each other the only chance was if Elsa and Belle had finished with the cure before all hell broke loose.

"Mulan soon the whole school going to be like this we have to see if the finished the cure" Emma said it but she didn't want to leave but this was the only way to save Elsa from doing something she would never forgive herself for.

"It's ok go, I can take of them"

"Good luck" Killian hesitated one moment more before leaving

"Get out of the way Mulan" Elsa yelled

"I know you won't forgive yourself if you hurt Anna" Mulan said not even flinching as she stood between them she could feel the temperature drop there was no way she could stop Elsa and she didn't want to hurt her.

"You ruined my life" Anna yelled trying to push past Mulan to get to Elsa

"Seriously I ruined your life" Elsa surged forward

Mulan just reacted pulling the sword from her hilt it felt so natural swinging the weapon in front of her it deflecting the magic like a wave knocking Anna and Elsa very forcefully back into the wall just enough of a shove to knock them unconscious for now Mulan eyes went wide this sword was more then it seemed.

"Cool" Mulan smiled admiring it.

Frantically running through the halls back to the library Emma could hear her shoes squeaking the water soaked through to her socks she be lucky to make it without slipping over she almost did just when hey reached the door but Killian was right there behind her to steady her balance before she fell and Belle came bursting through the exit.

"Emma, Killian I have it we just need some water or something" Belle came running out of the library before they could even get there and tell her what happened.

"What happened, why did it infect so many?"

"I'm not sure maybe whoever did this adjusted the recipe making it spread through contact, after Elsa started to become hostile I realised what was happening kind of had to rush to get it done I hope it works" Belle held up a container full of green powder.

"Is that going to be enough for everyone?"

"It will have to be, more importantly how will we get everyone to drink it"

"We really didn't think this through" Emma was feeling overwhelmed now as everyone made their way back into the school it was getting worse they could hear glass breaking and yelling from every corner of the campus.

"I've got an idea" Belle looked up at the air vents if they could get the powder in there and turn it on it would spread around to everyone fast.

"That could work" Emma smiled the first sign of a plan that was viable

"I'll make sure the air is on, if you guys go up to the roof and pour this stuff into the system it should spread everywhere"

"We have to make sure no one leaves though" Killian eyes on the students losing their minds getting closer to the exits.

"Put this school on lockdown" Belle told Killian, he nodded and Belle ran off Emma turned to go when killian grabbed her sleeve.

"Be safe" Killian said before running off

"You too"

Emma was trying to go as fast as she could through the crowd but people where moving at random no concern for those around them or themselves for that matter. Everyone was either yelling running or hitting each other the most important thing was that she didn't drop any of the tea or all was lost.

"Emma"

David ran towards her threw the heard of students panic in his eyes he was all over the place he got to her relieved wrapping his arms around Emma he hadn't been able to sustain a heartbeat since he realised the fire alarm had been triggered at the school.

"You ok" he looked her over she seemed fine, but there was no time to explain.

"Yeah, I have to go" Emma kept running she found the stairwell shoving the door open she started running up the stairs.

"Emma wait, what's going on who pulled the fire alarm?"

"I did, it's a long story"

"What's happening to everyone?"

Emma finally got the top floor out of breath she scanned the roof for the air conditioning unit it was sitting right by the door she just needed to find an opening to the vents.

"Emma" David was getting impatient wanting to know what on Earth was going on

"It's ok everyone got infected with this sort of potion I just have to get the cure to them"

"That doesn't sound ok"

Emma could feel herself getting frustrated and it wasn't just that she couldn't seem to find and opening or David's continuous questions her anger was rising, she couldn't stop herself from saying it like she had no inhibitions'.

"Emma let help you"

"Would you just leave me alone for a minute, I trying to focus"

David was taken aback he was only trying to help, thankfully Emma found a small gap in the cover lucky that no one kept up maintenance on this thing. Emma poured the tea leaves and herds down the shaft and it flowed through the vents reaching every corner of the school as the students and teachers breathed it in their heart rates slowed and the adrenaline stopped pumping everything stopped. The door to the roof swung open Mary Margret came out confused and worried she arrived at the school not soon after she left hearing the alarm from down the street exactly what she didn't need today.

"What's going on, you guys ok?"

"Fine" Emma said standing up

"What were you thinking any time something like this happens you tell us" David was stern

"Why because now you're here, it's too late it's over, everything's fine now" Emma paused "you're too late"

Emma dropped the rest of the tea on the ground walking away there was something new in her she felt numb unable to focus she didn't know where she was going but she wanted to leave.

"What's going on David" Mary Margret asked confused

"I think she's infected like the others are downstairs"

"You mean the students trying to tear each other apart"

"Wait Emma we need to talk about this" David pleaded

Mary Margret nodded and the turned to Emma putting their hands up to try and get her to stop as calmly as they could manage. Looking into Emma's eyes was hard they were angry distant as she walked towards them.

"What is there to talk about it's done, you think you can just change everything overnight my entire life I've been alone I didn't have people call on every time things got bad"

"Emma we were giving you your best chance"

"You sent me away, I was all alone, how could you do that"

Emma was shaking her hands glowing it wasn't going to be long before her emotions ran wild and she hurt someone or herself.

"Placing you in that wardrobe that was the hardest moment of my life"

"Well my life's been hard ever since"

"Emma I'm sorry" was all Mary Margret could manage to say having Emma look at her with that much anger was heartbreaking.

"Just let me go"

"Never" David steeped closer holding his hands out "Emma we don't want you to get hurt"

"To late"

"We have to get her to inhale that powder, it's the cure" David's eyes glanced to the container on the ground.

"Ok" Mary Margret responded she was closer and tried to lunge for the container the sudden movement forward surprising Emma she flinched and a wave of white light bounded out sending Mar Margret flying a metre through the air landing on her back.

"No, I told you I need to be alone" Emma ran towards the exit

"You ok" David asked coming over to Mary Margret

"I'm fine, just get Emma the cure before someone gets really hurt"

David rushed over grabbing the container there wasn't much left he just put his hand in getting as much as could hopefully it would be enough to save her he ran forwards grabbed Emma's shoulder swinging her around she faced him her eyes bloodshot all the anger all the pain she'd held inside her whole life on the surface it broke David's heart she was almost unrecognisable he opened his hand let the dust fly it made its way into Emma's airways fast the adrenaline stopped pumping her heart rate slowed making Emma drowsy.

"It's going to be ok" David tried to steady Emma before she hit the ground.

"Did it work" Mary Margret asked running over to the other side of Emma

"I think so"

"She's barely conscious" Mary Margret noted as they held her up "Emma, Emma sweetie stay with us"

They where fuzzy as they looked down on her but she could see the love in their eyes, hear how worried they were from there strained voices trying to get her back it just made her feel guilty why did she hurt them. Shoving thoughs feeling aside to deal with at a later time Emma realised something if she was infected so was Killian and if he was outside making sure everyone one else was safe he wouldn't have been cured there was no time to waste. Emma sat up quickly to quickly her world started spinning but she had to stop him before he made a horrible mistake.

"Emma take it easy"

"Killian" Emma mumbled

"What" Mary Margret asked confused

"Killian if I was infected he was too, I have to get to him"

"It's ok we'll find him"

Emma made her way through the school still feeling disorientated her parents close behind but she felt a bit of relief her feelings out she didn't have to pretend anymore but with the drug out of her system her walls where back up and she could feel the distance between her and everyone else once more. Avoiding those feelings was easy though something she and become and expert at especially when she had something else to focus on and right now that was saving her boyfriend. Emma new exactly what Killians anger would be directed at she just hoped she could get to Mr Gold before Killian did.

"Where you going" Mary Margret asked

"The pawn shop"

"I'll drive" David lead the way to his cruiser illegally parked out front he was in a bit of a panicked rush when he heard the fire alarm.

Killian was picturing his smug expression as he marched fuelling his anger how could he let this happen after all these years the dark one would pay for what he did. Swinging a baseball bat around just to realise some of the energy that was building up Killian couldn't contain it he didn't even know where he got the bat it was similar to being drunk unfocused just feeling bits of memory getting lost in a haze. This kind of anger was dangerous it was the kind of anger that made Killian fearless mostly because the state that he was in right now, consequences where of no concern. Killian couldn't even see straight taking deep breaths he had no plan nothing had changed there was no way to kill the dark one but killian just wanted him to hurt like he was hurting if he could give rumple one once of pain he was feeling it would be enough.

"Dark one show yourself" Killian yelled barging into the shop already smashing things with his bat.

"I was wondering when you'd show up"

"Sorry it took me so long"

"Your infected, Belle came by earlier for some ingredients I'm sure I have some left"

"I don't need some herbal tea to calm down you've had this coming crocodile"

"What are you going to do pirate, I'm immortal"

"Maybe but you can still love that means you can hurt"

"I wouldn't be threatening me I'm the only chance you have at saving you brother"

"Stop lying" Killian bellowed coming closer so angry he couldn't think straight he just wanted to bash his head in he smashed a cabinet as he made his way closer.

"You know it's the truth, you're not really angry at me but yourself all this time your brother has been waiting for you to save him and you wasted all those years on revenge"

Killian starred ahead blankly it couldn't be true he said over and over more tricks Killian was shaking he looked up rumple was gone and Killian could see only himself in the reflection of a rusted old mirror he saw himself cold blooded killer letting that hate fuel him. Killian screamed out smashing the mirror to pieces shattering as the hit the floor.

"Killian" Emma yelled burst through the door almost tearing of the bell from its hinges "Killian" Emma said more softly now noticing him standing over by the broken mirror completely still.

"Be careful" Mary Margret called out as she stepped closer they'd only just caught up to her she gotten out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop.

Rumple came in through the back smirking he had a bowl in his hand. David stood out in front of his family wondering what the dark one was up to.

"Stay back" David warned

"No need for the defensive, I had the ingredients still in the shop I made some more this should bring the pirate back to his usual bruiting self"

"Thank you" Mary Margret stepped forward taking the bowl.

Emma was trying to get Killian's attention but he wouldn't turn around that when she saw the blood he'd cut his hand on the mirror it was spilling out onto the floor.

"Killian it's me" Emma pleaded for him to calm down, Killian could barely hear her through the haze his eyes bloodshot turning around with such strength and velocity he knocked her back.

"What are you doing here, I can take care of this"

"Emma step back he's dangerous" David reached out his hand

"No his not" Emma grabbed the bowl throwing the contents through the air onto Killian just hoping it would work that he would be back to his usual charming sometime bruiting self. It hit him dead on in the face Killian coughed stepping back really breathing it in and as the concoction made its way through his airways and bloodstream he could finally breath again he could see her only her, once again leading him to the place where he could find peace.

"Swan, next time try not to get so much in my eyes"

Emma smiled jumping up wrapping her arms around him as he tried to wipe his eyes, couching the tea may have been a cure but it tasted awful.

"Next time"

"You never know"

"Now that you've vandalized my store for a second time are you ready to listen to me" Mr Gold said already getting bored with the scene playing out on front of him.

They stood there silently it was time to put anger aside they had experienced enough of it today and even if they didn't trust him they could hear Rumple out. Much like Emma Killian felt a sense of relief having the truth out there even it was just for him to see what his real fears where.

"Ok then what do you have to say" Killian stepped forward finally ready for some answers.

"The first thing you should know is whoever was behind poisoning everyone in the school today wants the Noctis to succeed in taking its victims"

"Why would they be connected" Emma asked frowning the two incidents seeming unrelated to her.

"You got to ask yourself Mrs Swan how did your friend Lily know the creature was coming how did she know any of it unless someone told her and I think that same person or persons was the one who started this mess today"

"Why should we listen to a word you say for all we know it was you"

"You see the creature feeds off darkness the anger that was displayed today would have been a buffet for the noctis"

"You telling us someone in this town is trying to make that thing stronger" David couldn't believe it.

Everyone was shocked they thought it was just a monster soulless thing but someone was behind this they had to find them sort this mess out.

"Do you have any idea who"

"No but I do know how important it is we stop it, I've known of this creature for hundreds of years seen it destroy entire towns"

"You're saying this thing will take us all"

"We can stop it" Rumple announced like it would be a walk in the park

"I know it won't be that easy you want something" Killian frowned

"The creature has been hunting me for a long time but it can't take me, the darkness is tethered to me, to the dagger the only way for the creature to consume that darkness is if it's released and if the darkness is consumed by the noctis it will become unstoppable"

"Then we'll have to make sure the darkness stays tethered to you"

"The problem is the darkness won't be tethered to me much longer, I'm dying and I need you're help to save me, to save all of us"

 **Notes:** Ok a tiny bit late couldnt post yesterday hope you lie this one please tell me what you think and yes if the dark one dying might mean someone else will take on the mantle soon but who? any guesses

 **Next chapter:** In full research mode with the new library and new information the team finally get close to stopping the nocits and when Regina goes missing her secrets a reveled.


	15. Now you know

"You sure you guys need to do this" Emma had an uneasy feeling as the cruiser stopped sitting in the back she leaned forward pocking her head through the middle seat as her parents unbuckled ready to head inside.

"I'm sure; we need to know what's going on" Mary Margret looked out the car to Regina's house wondering about the secrets hidden inside.

"You think she's just going to tell you" Emma questioned

"No, but we have to try" David answered

"Ok let's go" Mary Margret opened the door stepping out of the car.

"Stay here please we just need to talk to her" David asked Emma

Emma nodded she had no desire to go inside that house it was like a castle the biggest house on the block it looked so cold and empty reminded her of all the places she had to call home but never felt like it. Mary Margret had told Emma and David about the conversation she overheard when she ran into Emily out the front of the school. Even though it was defiantly something to look into, the connection between Regina and the social worker didn't seem to be as interesting to Emma as it was to her parents. The much more pressing matter was stopping the noctis last night it took three people confirming what Rumple told them was indeed true all that mess caused by the tea did make the creature stronger and much more brazen. Unfortunately it had done much more than that. Elsa and Anna where barely speaking, Mulan ended up losing it herself feeling guilty for leaving them and becoming quite dangerous hurting to thoughs around her, not to mention how lost Killian felt facing his anger again after all these years. Emma starred out the window as her parents made their way up the path to Regina Mills house looking for answers but they wouldn't find them in there, not the answers they really wanted.

"I don't know what say" Mary Margret squeezed David's hand as they made their way up the path

"Just tell her you overheard the conversation and want answers"

"No not Regina, Emma after what happened the other day on the roof, I just, I don't know" Mary Margret said hopelessly

"It's just going to take time"

"What if she can't forgive us, I can't forgive us?"

"Everything will be ok"

"Will it, because I don't even know my own daughter she was hurting, and we didn't know?"

"You know Emma is closed off and you know it was the only choice we had, don't forget whose fault this really is" David glared forward at the door of Regina's house. He frowned realising the door was open, just a little it was strange Regina wouldn't leave her doors unlocked.

"Regina, are you home" Mary Margret called out but there was only silence. There peered inside making there way through to the front lounge.

"Something's wrong" David realised as he peered into the lounge noticing the red wine spread across the otherwise pristine white carpet and broken glass.

Emma's was day dreaming in the back of the cruiser it was surprisingly clean for a sixteen year old police car not that there have been many criminals back here. Storybrooke probably doesn't even have a crime rate at all Emma thought starring at the untouched upholstery. Emma's thoughts interrupted for a second time someone kept calling Mary Margret and they weren't taking her not answering her phone as a sign she couldn't talk right now. Rolling her eyes Emma picked up the phone showing an unknown number she answered.

"Hello"

"Emma" a surprised voice answered

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Emily I don't know if you remember me" she quickly regained her composure Emma could practically her sly smile threw the phone.

"I remember you"

"I've been reassigned your case I was hoping to talk to Mary Margret is she there"

"She can't talk right now; I can give her a message"

"I really need to talk to her"

"OK, just one moment" Emma got out of the car walking through the gated house up the path even though she was told to stay in the car she didn't see the harm in going inside.

"Emma why I've got you on the phone, I wanted to talk"

"Not really interested"

"I need to ask you how you're doing, if you want to stay here"

"I don't think a social worker has ever asked me that before"

"Well"

"I do"

"You don't sound so sure"

"It's complicated, but it has nothing to do with who I'm living with, ok"

"Emma I'm just looking out for you"

"Like you ever have before, why are you even still in town"

"We've got a missing girl"

"How many times do I have to say it, Lily's not here?"

"But she was here wasn't she"

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked through the open door into Regina's house surprised with what she found.

David quickly whisked around hearing someone enter he grabbed his gun thinking whatever attacked earlier was back, Emma steeped into the lounge to find a gun pointed at her.

"Emma" Mary Margret gasped

David exhaled lowering the gun quickly realising it was Emma walking through the doorway.

"Emma, I told you to stay in the car" David said

"Sorry what's with the freak out, is something wrong"

"Where not sure"

Emma remembered why she'd came in hearing Emily complaining in her ear she had a very low tolerance for this women and had almost reached capacity. Emma couldn't stand Emily's attempt at pretending to care, if she ever cared at all she wouldn't have just disappeared from Emma life in the first place. Emma quickly handed the phone to Mary Margret.

"It's the social worker, she wouldn't stop calling"

"Just what we need right now" Mary Margret sighed, Emma handed the phone to her.

Emma shrugged turning towards David while Mary Margret talked to Emily he was focussed on something down the hall by the kitchen.

"You find something, Emma asked"

"Yeah there's some mess in the kitchen as well, I'm sorry about" David started to apologise for jumping the gun but Emma just shrugged she wasn't even scared by it knowing he wouldn't pull the trigger.

"Its fine come on, let's find Regina"

"Right, I think she was taken by the creature"

"Or not" Emma pointed at the muddy footprints leading out the back door. "It's never left muddy footprints behind"

Regina opened her eyes she could taste something strange metallic it was blood, her blood dripping from her mouth. Regina was groggy she couldn't even remember what had happened at first until she felt the black sack being pulled off her head and she saw that women's face again. She was attacked in her home drugged by two strange women she'd never seen before they'd tied her to a chair in a dusty old shed.

"Your majesty, you're awake" the blonde haired women said.

Regina looked up at them glaring who did they think they where messing with she was about to rip their heads off but she had nothing no magic.

"Who are you?"

"Off course with all the people you've murdered we didn't expect you to remember us but after today you'll never forget us again"

"You better reconsider what you're doing before I fry you"

"How you have nothing, we've been watching, you have no magic"

Regina was silent she knew it would only be a matter of time before someone figured it out she just hoped it would take a bit longer.

"Everyone else in this town might be fine with letting you just get away with all you've done but we want Justice"

"And this is justice"

"It's as close as it's going to get we couldn't possible make up for all the lives you've ruined"

"So you've assigned yourself as the towns judge and jury, you think no one's going to find out"

"What you think someone's going to come looking for you if they've even noticed your gone they'll just assume that creature took you"

There was anger in there these but the two women just looked sad heartbroken. Regina had no idea who they where what she could have done to them they shuffled the smaller women looked out the window of what seemed to be and old garden shed checking to see they were alone. The first woman who was doing all the talking she saw Regina looking away from her she wanted the queen's attention on her and she knew how to get it. Grabbing a hammer of the bench swinging it she smashed it down on Regina's fingers. Wailing in pain, Regina was unable to keep her composure she looked them women dead in the eye not a speck of fear in her expression.

"What do you want?"

"For you to feel the same pain I do"

David dropped Emma and Mary Margret of the empty school yard most had already headed inside while David rushed off to meet up with Graham and find out who was kidnapping Storybrooke residents, the sheriff seemed excited to have a case to solve. Emma had spares, she wasn't in much of a rush her and Mary Margret slowly made their way through to the main corridor. Emma dragged her feet behind Mary Margret she wasn't looking forward to the library and researching all they where drudging up from the storybooks about the noctis was stories of terror the creature would come to a town take everyone one by one until there was nothing a ghost town there was not one tale where the creature even came close to being defeated, there was no happy ending. Emma wanted to talk but it was getting awkward after she lost it the other day infected by the tea. As usual avoiding the subject but it was gnawing at her Emma wanted to apologise or discuss what happened on the roof she could tell David and Mary Margret wanted to say something but every time they came close they would close their mouths or talk about something else.

"You ok Emma" Mary Margret asked looking back as Emma slowly trailed behind

"No" Emma answered honestly for once.

"Come on" Mary Margret sat down on the bench overlooking the oval the sat for a moment quiet.

"Everything got screwed up, Elsa's upset and Anna, Mulan, Killian, everyone's hurting"

"They're going to be ok Emma where going to fix this"

"How can you be so optimistic" Emma said frustrated

"We've be through a lot, worse even if there's one thing I've learnt as long as you have those you love you can face anything"

"And now you're hurting too, because of me"

"It wasn't your fault"

"I know but everything I said I, I didn't mean it"

Mary Margret paused musing on that she knew what Emma meant but it was the truth it was how she felt and even though it was hard to hear. Mary Margret was glad because at least now she knew and they could move forward.

"Emma everything you said up there it was the truth it may not be what we wanted to hear and in better circumstances it could've been handled differently but it was the truth, were going to have to work this out, the three of us"

"So you're not mad, I mean I hurt you I've been kicked at of homes for less"

Mary Margret turned to Emma looking her in the she placed her hand behind Emma's head pulling her closer making sure she really heard her when she said this.

"Emma you never have to worry about that again you'll always have a home here, always"

"Ok" Emma smiled

"Ok" Mary Margret wrapped her arm around Emma and they sat for a while before heading into class.

The sun warm on Emma's back as she walked through the empty car park the days where getting longer and warmer finally, her fingertips reached killians hand and she held tight while they quietly strolled to his car it had been another long day there weren't getting any closer to answers of who was helping the creature or how to stop it.

"Ok Swan what is it" Killian asked seeing Emma's troubled expression.

I was talking to Elsa, she said her and Anna talked but I don't think she really feeling better having her feelings out, what about you where's you head at after everything"

"I starting to realise everything isn't what I thought"

"Welcome to my life"

The glare of the setting sun was right in Emma's eyes reminding her off the time they must have been in the library for hours after school finished. Elsa and Belle were still hitting the books but Emma and Killian had to bow out they weren't really the type to be able to sit still and study for too long of a period.

"You want to get some dinner" Killian's asked leaning against his car

"I do but I promised I'd be home tonight, you want to come"

"Thanks but I think I've got to get used to living aboard again, finally got her up to shape"

"That's great"

"Still some work to do but she won't sink at least"

"Even better, we can do some more work on it tomorrow where not getting anywhere with this research anyway"

"Aye, all these towns and kingdoms every story ends the same"

"I'm starting to think finding the library and all those storybooks was just the universes way of telling us to give up"

"I did find something though, a story about a town not far from where we used to make port where Liam" killian paused not sure how to end that sentence he was less sure of what happened that night then ever" then I had this dream last night like a memory I think I saw it there, it was there the whole time the darkness I just didn't see it until now"

"Hey this is good news it means Liam could still be alive"

"Except the only chance I have of seeing him again is when that thing inevitably takes me"

"There's that optimism" Emma nudged him sarcastically

"Where's a hope speech when you need one"

"At home probably, I better head off"

"You want a ride"

"It's ok I feel like a walk"

"Aye, see you tomorrow love"

Killian leaned in giving Emma a quick peck before he got into his car and Emma walked off in the other direction. It was getting warmer now the nights not so cold Emma walked through the park she could see the flowers where starting to blown. There was something else strange mud all over the path the district footprints just like the ones all over Regina's Kitchen.

"Seriously" Emma muttered

There was a rustling and then someone ran off, Emma watched the women take off down peach it seemed suspicious what was she doing she was anxious about it whatever it was her hands shaking a she walked maybe she was the same person who left the footprints in Regina's house this morning she might have something to do with the disappearance. Emma followed it didn't seem right calling anyone without anything to go one but muddy shoes. Emma just kept her distance but the women seemed unconcerned with her, whatever she was worried about it wasn't being followed they were walking for quite a while about twenty minutes, nothing happened. Emma was about to give up when the women made her way down a small dirt path into an old nursery it looked like it had been closed for a long time. Emma couldn't imagine the place ever have been open even the grass was dead nothing seemed to be alive in there but the weeds.

"Arhhhhhh" someone yelled out in pain.

Someone was alive in there and they were screaming out for help Emma quickly made her way through climbing under the broken wire fence through weeds almost taller than her trying not to slip in the mud as she quietly walked through. Emma jumped back finally seeing where the noise came from a dilapidated old shed inside where a women Emma didn't recognise and Regina tied to a chair. Emma grabbed her phone quickly dialling David's number. Completely blindsided smacked in the jaw so hard she fell to the ground it was disorientating one moment she was looking at Regina trying to dial the next her face was in the dirt. The women grabbed her pulling her up dragging her inside the shed the second women look surprised and pissed.

"What are you doing?"

"She was outside I didn't know what else to do"

Emma tried to squirm away she punched the women in the gut hard and she let go of Emma's arm but she was quick to recover much stronger when she grabbed hold again.

"Let me go, it's over more people are coming" Emma lied but not well it didn't help that talking just reminded her of the numbing jaw pain.

"I don't think so little girl" the second women smaller but crueller she came over grabbing Emma's chin she winced in pain.

"I think you're all alone"

"I'll get rid of her"

"We can't kill her, just tie her up"

"Then what"

"I don't' know, people will miss her they come looking for us"

"Dammit" the first women yelled smashing some of the junk lying around this shed to the ground dust flew everywhere woodchips and dirt filling the room making the air hard to breath in.

"What happened all you had to do was dispose of her phone"

"I did, buried it in the park the girl must have seen me"

"The park, you're a fool and your shoes are still covered in mud I'm surprised you didn't lead the whole town here"

The tied Emma to the second chair she moaned and struggled bitting one of them through the fight Regina seemed to barely notice the commotion she was so drugged up or passed out from the pain Emma noticed her hand blooded and broken.

"Little bitch" the women snarled looking at the teeth marks in her hand

"Come on we need to think of plan and wait for the queen to wake up"

Tightening the ropes just that little bit more around Emma's wrests they left locking the door behind them they made their way back to the house leaving Emma alone with Regina wondering how she had ended up here. There was barely a moment of silence before Regina lifted her head.

"What are you doing here?" Regina grunted rather annoyed at Emma's presence

"I thought you were unconscious"

"That's what I want them to think, you didn't answer my question"

"I just ended up here, I thought I could help"

"Great job, at least now someone's coming to save you"

"They were coming for you"

"Yeah I'm sure the whole town volunteered to search" Regina retorted it wasn't said with sarcasm more of a hopelessness.

"Well what did you expect?"

"Not you" Regina didn't say it with her usual venom she was sad revaluating everything she thought she had known for so long. Emma looked over seeing the marks around Regina's face she was blooded, bruised, broken.

"Let's just get out of here" Emma said after a moment ignoring Regina's advice and continuing to try squirm her way out.

"David slow down" Mary Margret laughed as he bounded up the stairs to their front door "what's the rush"

"I just want have time to see Emma before Graham and I head off to keep looking for Regina"

"Well he can wait"

"He's already been waiting apparently he found a lead in the cemetery"

"The cemetery, that doesn't sound promising"

"Nope he seems eager about this I think he's just excited to have a real case to investigate or one's that don't involve unstoppable creatures that sucked people into oblivion"

Making their way into the apartment it was much too quiet Mary Margret dropped the shopping bags in the bench she looked around now sign of Emma who would usually be lounging around the couch this time of day playing some sort of video game avoiding homework she frowned.

"Where's Emma" David asked "I thought you said she would be here by now"

"Emma make a noise please" Mary Margret called up the stairs wondering why she wasn't here but her room was empty no one else was here.

"I'll call her probably still at the library" David sighed

"Right"

Mary Margret started to unpack the groceries while David called Emma the phone just rang out reaching her voicemail. David frowned Mary Margret could see he was already getting concerned.

"It's ok we can't freak out every time she doesn't answer her phone"

"Right, I'll try again in a minute" David smiled putting the phone down he helped Mary Margret.

"Stop it your exhausting me" Regina grumbled while Emma continued to try slip out of the ropes not getting any closer to freedom.

"Oh I'm sorry, what your plan?" Emma retorted her jaw already burning with pain sending a sharp message that moving her mouth wasn't advised.

"The cavalry will come"

"That's your plan sit here and wait"

"If its one thing I can count on, your parents always being there to save the day"

"They don't know where we are, where are we? and who are those women?"

"I don't know their names" Regina realised feeling guilty she had hurt these people she didn't even know who they were "look it doesn't matter let's just get out of here"

"Don't you have magic?"

There was silence Regina didn't know what to say it was working she had tried everything she could think of it just wasn't the same anymore.

"You don't have magic do you" Emma realised she was expecting to be relieved at this news but given their current situation it wasn't a positive.

"You need to calm down"

"I think you're a little to calm do you even care if we get out of here"

Regina didn't say anything because she didn't really have an answer for anything anymore she wanted to hate Emma but she didn't really. Regina didn't want revenge she didn't know what she wanted after all what happens to villain after the story ends her part in the story was over she just didn't care anymore. Emma could hear the mud splatter as the women approached the shed; they pulled the chain coming off the door the hinges squeaking as there captures entered the shed her heart raced.

"Look what we found"

She held of a file it wasn't particularly thick or colourful it didn't really interest her at all but Regina's face fell and she looked over at Emma anxious.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your car you know with secrets like this you really need to destroy the evidence"

"Why do you have my car?"

"You think we carried you here, not everyone got a mansion and a nice car in this whole new world"

"You think I care about what's in that file about any of this"

"I know you do, not about us but you care about someone or you wouldn't have kept this" she grabbed the file pulling out a children's drawing it was a picture of a girl and a women playing none of this alarmed Emma it was really just confusing.

"What's going on?" Emma asked

"Confused, so was I but then I realised they only reason to keep some child's scribbles is if you love them, maybe you should look at the artist's name"

Holding the drawing right in from of Emma's face she could see it now her handwriting was terrible but Emma recognised it in yellow crayon Emma swan.

"I don't understand, why does Regina have some picture I drew as a kid"

"Because she wanted to adopt you"

"What, but I never meet Regina until I came here"

"Not according to these reports she visited you on twelve separate occasions"

"I never adopted her she doesn't even remember it was twelve years ago, I didn't remember her, I never realised" Regina was mumbling her sentence trailing off she couldn't look at Emma ever since Emily handed her the file she just hoped no one would find out the truth.

"You know it's hard to get revenge on someone who doesn't care about anything, what are the chances the evil Queen would have wanted a child you don't seem to have a maternal bone in your body, and the one child you come across is the saviour must have been fate" she pulled a gun from her back cocking she aimed for Emma's head.

"Please you'd be doing me a favour" Regina rolled her eyes

"What are doing, you said you didn't want to kill her" the second grubber women stepped forward scared.

"People change their minds"

"This isn't you, you're not a killer" the women pleaded but she didn't move she wasn't going to do anything to save Emma much too scared to stop her accomplice from doing the unthinkable.

"Wait don't I have a family, don't do this" Emma pleaded

"Can't even save yourself, saviour" the women mocked

"You want revenge for whatever I did to you take it out on me, she is nothing to me" Regina yelled

"Whatever you did that's so sincere, you know I can sympathize with you I wanted to be a mother once it's all I wanted, I had my whole life figured out until my wedding day when you ripped my loves heart out and crushed it, and why because you where having a bad day, well it looks I'm myself a really bad day" the women spat there was no turning back now she was going to do it and no one could stop her Emma try one last time to break free from the ropes and Regina was fighting now to but it was useless

"I guess motherhood wasn't in the cards for us" she spoke solemnly her finger twitching about to pull the trigger.

There was a loud crack, Regina was sure she had pulled the trigger she froze looking over at Emma terrified but she was fine. The little bit of light the shined through the gaps in the timber was gone the room completely dark.

"What the" the women hesitated pulling back the gun the room filled with darkness the shadow appearing behind there captures, who turned shocked it happened instantaneously grabbing both women quickly. Emma blinked and they were gone sucked into the darkness leaving Emma and Regina helpless still tied to chairs moment away from being taken.

"Where's the hero's when you need them" Regina grumbled the noctis grew closer to Emma knowing it had them cornered the creature wasn't in a rush anymore.

"Back off" Emma yelled she pushed back with her feet a last-ditch effort she feel back unfortunately the chair was quite sturdy and didn't break as planned now all she had was a sharp pain in her jaw and back.

"Emma" Regina yelled looking over at her she couldn't see her anymore the noctis blocking her. Regina's anxiety surged as she continued to struggle with the ropes that tied her hands she felt them burning against the rope then suddenly her hands where the things burning the ropes a fire ball surged out a quick burst was enough to free her.

"I did it" Regina exclaimed her happiness short lived realising Emma was moment away from being taken. Regina stood in front of the monster ready to fight but once again her surge of magic was short lived and nothing happened she was defenceless.

"Run" Emma yelled at her wondering what she was waiting for.

Regina walked through the veil of darkness standing in between Emma and the noctis feeling terrified she did it anyway jumped right in front the noctis with nothing no weapon no way of fending off the creature off, it tried to pull her in but it couldn't.

It disappeared through the cracks like someone had pulled a ripcord attached to its back gone in an instant. Regina was stunned standing there dumbfounded for a moment wondering what caused the creatures retreat the light shined through once again brightening the old shed.

"A little help" Emma called out from behind still struggling on the ground

"I'm coming" Regina turned untying her, Regina gently sat Emma up looking at her jaw swelling up for a moment Regina felt something small and maybe unnoticeable to most a little flicker deep down inside her heart as she looked over at Emma just happy she was ok.

"You saved me"

"It was the decent thing to do" Regina sarcastically replied repeating the words Emma had said to her months ago when she saved her in the mines she quickly looked away untying Emma from the chair and helping her up.

Mary Margret was pacing it was getting late she looked outside at the setting sun with every moment ticking by her heart sunk lower and David had already called Elsa who said Emma wasn't at the library so David was trying Killian now the phone seemed to be ringing forever like time had stopped again but finally he answered.

"Killian are you with Emma, Elsa said you left with her"

There was silence David's face not giving much away Mary Margret looked at him intensely waiting for a response.

"Ok, no she's not here, and she hasn't been answering her phone"

"David what's going on" Mary Margret said impatiently as David listened to what Killian had to say.

"She not with him" David shook his head

"Ok lets us know if you find her" David hung up

"Ok crossing over into panic mode now" Mary Margret walked over to her husband visibly shaking

"I know" David squeezed her hand started making his way out the door

"Where are we going?"

"Graham showed me how to track a phone Emma has the app we should be able to locate her"

"Let's go" Mary Margret quickly followed David out the door.

Emma walked of through the house maybe there was a phone inside they could get some help even if she had no idea where she was remembering walking down peach and then losing track after that. Regina slowly followed behind she could hear a vibrating a strange sound coming from the behind her Emma's phone was sitting on the window seal at least they didn't have to look for it any longer.

"Hello" Regina answered

"Regina, what, where's Emma"

"She fine, just looking for her phone actually, lucky I found it"

"Can you put her on the phone please?"

"She can't really talk right now"

"Regina"

"You sound just like you did when you where a teenager"

"This isn't a game, if you hurt her"

"You'll what; you don't even know where we are"

Regina walked through the house found Emma in the kitchen looking around the room for her phone.

"You found it, ahhhh" Emma mumbled before her jaw reminded her of the pain she was in.

"Don't talk Emma" Regina huffed opening the freezer door she found some frozen peas grabbing the bag she placed it on Emma's check. Emma frowned but she held the peas in place it was already dulling the pain.

"What's going on" Mary Margret barked through the phone hearing Regina mention Emma.

"Everything's fine relax"

Emma looked at Regina puzzled her expression made it clear she was asking who was on the phone.

"It's your parents"

Emma grimaced realising they'd probably be mad at her seen as the last thing she said to Mary Margret was see you at home before she went off on her own not a good decision Emma couldn't help herself when it came getting into a sticking situation these days.

"Regina why can't Emma come to the phone"

"She can she just can't talk, jaws a bit swollen"

"What happened" Mary Margret said it with finality to let Regina know she should get to the point soon.

"Emma showed up here I was being held by to deranged women then we made our escape, just not before she got punched in the jaw"

"Oh Emma, where on our way"

"On your way"

"We tracked the phone almost there"

"Ok" Regina laughed hanging up she look over at Emma who was very stuck in her head she didn't even notice Regina starring.

"Your parents are on their way, I guess I'll go" Regina awkwardly started to leave

Emma held her hands up realising Regina was saying she stopped daydreaming for a moment she held up the file Emma couldn't speak the words but it was obvious what she was asking.

"Oh that"

Regina squirmed a little she felt embarrassed with everything she didn't want Emma to know it was easier if she was just seen as a villain this was more complicated.

"When I cast the dark curse I thought I'd finally be happy, but after years went by I was just alone, so I wanted to adopt, that's when I meet Emily I believe you know her, set up lots of visits" Regina paused she hadn't ever looked back on that time it was hard " but they were making it so hard wouldn't even let me foster the girl I was visiting I started to catch on that something more was going on but I let it go after they told me the girl didn't want to be adopted anyway"

Emma frowned but she barely remembering it so many people had come and gone never wanting her there's no way she ever turned down a chance at family.

"It wasn't until I got handed this file a few weeks ago, I realised it was you, out of all kids in the state I find the saviour when they told me you didn't want to be adopted I just" Regina shrugged "forgot about it"

Emma started mumbling but her jaw had swollen enough for the words to become incoherent she wanted her to know she never told them Regina couldn't adopt her.

"It's not important now that my secrets out I can tell you something more pressing, that women Emily she not a social worker I don't know if she ever really was or if she was also working for another cause, not sure what there up to but I'm not going to let it go on much longer, this is my town"

The cruiser pulled up out the front barely stopping before it made its way right through the front porch the tires skidded in the dirt.

"Emma" David yelled bounding out of the car

The wire door squeaked as they made their way through to them in the kitchen Emma looking dumbfounded at the information it couldn't be she'd known Emily for so long she'd worked her case for most of Emma's life it didn't make any sense.

David ran over to Emma relieved to see her standing by the sink the bag of peas still pressed against her check.

"You ok" Mary Margret asked

Emma nodded David came closer looking at her jaw he could see it wasn't broken but very sore.

"Emma what were you thinking going off alone" David frowned

Emma couldn't talk she wasn't thinking really she just assumed there would be no harm in just fallowing and calling for help it just didn't go as planned shrugging at her father who shook his head he gave her a hug.

"Sorry ughh" Emma mumbled, holding on tight she finally let herself feeling safe in her father's arms.

"That's my cue" Regina walked away feeling way to vulnerable right now to be around all these people her hand throbbing from the pain cuts across her face she knew how pathetic she would look to them and it was clear she didn't have magic.

"Where did they go?" Mary Margret asked

"Who" Regina was confused for a moment hoping just to leave already

"The people that took you and Emma, where are they?"

"That creature showed up just in time it took them before they could" Regina wasn't sure if she was the right person to tell this story. David and Mary Margret looked relieved Emma was ok they had that look in their eyes frustrations both seemed ready to rip someone's head off and with the guilty party already taken care of it seemed a waste of energy to bring up the fact one off them was about to blow Emma's head off.

"What, what where they doing" David asked

"Mostly just digging up the past, Emma can fill you in on the rest" Regina walked off but Emma wanted to talk to her let her know the whole story passing David towards Mary Margret who put her arm out to stop her.

"Emma just let her go" Mary Margret was Stern not wanting anymore trouble she turned and looked at Emma her face swollen her eye bruised as well a tear swelled up in Mary Margret's eye.

"I'm so sorry Emma"

Emma frowned why was she apologizing this was Emma's fault if any of theirs, still unable to voice her words Emma shook her head rapping her arms around Mary Margret.

"Let's get you home" David sighed

the three of them made there way out of the dilapidated building Emma still with the frozen please to her face one thing was still bothering her with no light to scare the creature away what made it retreat when Regina jumped in front of it.

 **NOTES:** ok really late but life is crazy, plus not sure how to redeem the evil queen but hope you like where this is going

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** quick teaser school dance captain swan, charming family bit of fun before story arc gets to its dramatic end

APTER


End file.
